L'Homonculus : Un monde divisé en deux
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Troisième tome de l'Homonculus. Encore une fois, la mort continue de voyager avec Personne. Le jeune garçon ne peut s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus désemparé par les évènements. Mais peut-être que les ennemis d'autresfois deviendront les proches de maintenant ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Seul dans son coin

**Premier axe : De missions en missions**

**Chapitre 1 : Seul dans son coin**

« Personne ? Il est l'heure de se lever ... » _murmura une douce voix alors qu'il poussait un petit grognement en signe de négation._

_Deux personnes étaient couchées dans un même lit. L'une d'entre elle avait de longs cheveux bleus déployés tout autour de son visage, deux yeux rubis ornant son visage. Elle n'était guère très habillée, ne portant qu'un soutien-gorge et une culotte de dentelle bleue ciel, un petit ruban rouge ornant le milieu des deux sous-vêtements. Posés sur sa poitrine, le visage d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait être comme apaisé et soulagé. Ses deux mains entouraient les hanches de la jeune femme comme pour la serrer contre lui._

« Je vais finir par croire que tu fais une fixation sur ma poitrine, Personne. Allez, il faut se lever. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi toute la journée. » _souffla la jeune femme une nouvelle fois, passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs avec tendresse._

« On pourrait ... rester ici ... pour aujourd'hui. » _répondit-il avec lenteur alors qu'elle poussait un petit soupir avec amusement. Oui ... Mais non ... Alors ... Elle alla se lever, le garçon marmonnant quelque chose alors qu'elle rigolait légèrement :_

« Tu t'accroches bien ? Car je vais nous emmener dans le bain. »

« Je suis accroché ... Lasty. » _répondit le jeune garçon alors qu'elle gardait un sourire aux lèvres. Oh ... Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté et sa poitrine était plutôt petite voire moyenne mais le jeune garçon semblait désespérément accrochée à elle._

_Gardant le garçon contre elle pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains, elle se déshabilla en première, Personne faisant de même de son côté avant de lui tourner le dos. Il s'était mis assis sur un tabouret. Elle prit un gant de toilette et du savon, frottant le second sur le premier avant de commencer à lui nettoyer le dos._

« Il faut que tu sois propre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Personne. »

« Je ... le sais très bien, Lasty. Ensuite, c'est à moi de te nettoyer. »

« Bien entendu ... Mais je te rappelle une chose pour que ça soit bien compris. Pas de ... »

« Je ne fais pas un nettoyage de face. » _répondit le jeune garçon, plus éveillé qu'auparavant alors qu'elle lui faisait un grand sourire. Bien très bien même !_

_Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il savonnait le corps de la jeune femme au niveau du ventre, évitant soigneusement sa poitrine et son entrejambe alors qu'elle faisait de même de son côté. Ce n'était pas un manque de pudeur à leurs yeux mais simplement une marque de confiance entre les deux personnes. Ensuite, chacun alla laver soi-même son intimité avant de venir se sécher mutuellement. Finalement, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient habillés tous les deux. La jeune femme avait son habituel kimono bleu tandis que le garçon portait des habits blancs, un emblème représentant un Artikodin sur la poitrine. Il avait une veste noire par-dessus son haut tandis que Lasty lui prenait la main, les deux personnes se dirigeant à travers les couloirs avant de se rendre en direction de la cantine._

_A l'intérieur, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, chacun observant le jeune garçon et la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec sa queue-de-cheval. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table isolée, quelqu'un parmi tous disant d'une voix enjouée :_

« Salut Personne ! Comment ça va ?! »

_Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du jeune garçon, celui-ci commençant à manger tranquillement et en silence. Lasty fit de même de son côté, la voix ayant parlé plongeant dans son mutisme elle aussi. Oui ... Cela discutait autour d'entre eux ... mais pas avec eux._

« Tu t'attendais à quoi franchement en le saluant ? Qu'il te fasse un geste de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres et qu'il t'annonce : Ca va super et toi ?! »

« Non mais ... C'est une simple formule de politesse quoi. Ce gamin a à peine dix ans et demi, ça fait un an et demi qu'il est là et tu ne le vois jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre à part sa pokémon. C'est sûr qu'en plus, il parait qu'il a des pouvoirs spéciaux. »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu ça mais je ne l'ai jamais vu de toute façon. Et puis, tu vois l'emblème qu'il a ? Et bien, c'est un Artikodin. Ca veut dire qu'il fait partie d'une unité spéciale pour la recherche des légendaires mais aussi qu'il en possède une avec lui. »

« Je le sais parfaitement ... Enfin, avec ou sans lui, on n'a quand même pas avancé dans nos recherches. Les légendaires se font très très rares. A croire que la perte de l'un d'entre eux les a calmés aussitôt. Enfin ... Ca n'arrange pas nos affaires par contre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? C'est pas de la faute au gamin non plus. »

_C'était un peu les discussions quotidiennes mais il fallait dire qu'il était le sujet de la majorité d'entres elles lorsqu'il intervenait. Un taux de réussite de 100% dans ses missions, une icône froide et solitaire, toujours accompagné de Lasty. Elle aussi semblait froide bien que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle saluait poliment les personnes qui s'adressaient à elle et elle avait déjà donné quelques gouttes de son sang pour des analyses. Le problème était ces dernières ..._

_Analyser le sang d'une créature légendaire, ce n'était pas très simple, loin de là même. Et de l'autre côté, elle n'était pas dans l'ultime élément ... mais du côté de Personne. Si Personne était du côté de l'Ultime Elément, alors elle était du côté de l'Ultime Elément. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela quand on y réfléchissait bien mais ça avait son importance._

« Personne ? Nous nous rendrons à la salle des missions. Nous allons sûrement en recevoir une très bientôt, d'accord ? » _demanda la jeune femme._

« Bien entendu, nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire. » _répliqua le garçon alors qu'elle faisait une petite moue dubitative. Tout de suite, il reprit : _« Non, désolé, je ne suis pas ... en colère, Lasty. Pardon ... »

« Je l'espère, je sais à quel point ça te dérange ... Mais sois patient ... Tu seras récompensé. »

_... ... ... Il se leva, arrêtant de manger. C'était toujours ainsi. Même si Lasty ne lui voulait aucun mal, des fois ... Elle disait des choses qui faisaient mal ... Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la cantine, Lasty ramenant les plateaux avant de se mettre à sa recherche. Elle vint le rejoindre rapidement, passant ses deux mains autour de son cou. Le jeune garçon déposa ses mains sur les siennes, baissant la tête en murmurant :_

« On ne trouve rien du tout ... Je ne sais même pas où elle est ... »

« Sois patient ... Personne ... Sois patient ... C'est tout ce que je peux te dire ... Je suis vraiment désolée ... de te faire autant de mal, Personne. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Mais non ! Tu ... Tu ... Ce n'est pas ... de ta faute ... Mais celle de Metsubi ... Mais même elle ... Je veux juste retrouver ... Crusaé et Metsubi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Mais ... Et toi, Lasty ? Tu as deux sœurs non ? Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit ... Tu pourrais les retrouver non ? »

« Non ... Elles ne comprendraient pas mes choix. Je préfère rester avec toi, Personne. C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai accomplie depuis que je suis née. Ne te préoccupe pas d'elles et allons récupérer notre mission, d'accord ? »

« Ah ... J'y pense, nous sommes bientôt la fin du mois, non ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête d'un air positif. Elle pouvait voir un début de sourire sur ses lèvres, un début qui disparut aussitôt. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des missions, plusieurs personnes tapotant sur des claviers avec un écran devant eux. Il s'approcha d'une femme avec une paire de lunettes bleues et rouges, toute habillée de gris._

« Ah ... C'est donc toi, Personne ? Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ce n'est pas trop difficile mais ce qu'il faut faire, il faut le faire. »

_Elle vint lui tendre une feuille qu'elle avait imprimée aussitôt en quelques secondes, le jeune garçon commençant à la lire avec un peu de difficultés. Lasty prit la feuille à son tour, tapotant un peu le crâne de Personne avant de dire :_

« Il faudra suivre à nouveau des cours, Personne. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, rougissant très légèrement avant de quitter la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du complexe où ils vivaient depuis un an et demi, des personnes les saluant pour la réussite de leurs prochaines missions. Voilà que quelques minutes plus tard, il était en train de voler, ses deux bras entourant le cou de Lasty._

« Notre prochaine mission ne sera pas très difficile, Personne. Tu n'as pas réussi à lire, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda la jeune femme alors qu'il murmurait avec lenteur :_

« Je ne sais pas vraiment lire ... J'ai arrêté depuis la ... mort de ... »

« N'en dit pas plus. C'est pour cela que je n'arrête pas de te répéter que nous allons reprendre les cours. Je suis une créature légendaire, je peux donc te servir de professeur. Rina est très douée en ce qui concerne les sciences tandis que Fulgé connaît parfaitement les mathématiques. Personnellement, c'est plus les langues et l'histoire mon domaine. »

« ... ... ... D'accord, Lasty. »

« Bon au sujet de la mission, c'est tout simplement arrêter un adepte un peu zélé du culte d'Arceus. Il parait qu'il est accompagné de deux Reptincels et adore les flammes. »

« Je pense que le froid va le calmer un peu ... Lasty. »

« Personne, je te rappelle que si un jour, tu veux arrêter de les tuer, tu ... »

« Je ne le ferais pas, je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes. Alors ... Nous devons les tuer pour qu'ils ne rapportent pas ta présence dans les environs aux autres légendaires. Tu as trahit tout le monde ... par ma faute. »

« ... ... Ce n'est pas ta faute, Personne. » _chuchota t-elle alors qu'il voulait ne pas l'écouter._

_Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait ...Ca ne changeait ... rien. Pour un malheur subit, il en donnait un aux autres. Il s'était couché sur le dos de Lasty, poussant un petit cri de surprise lorsque celle-ci fait une rotation sur elle-même. Elle était maintenant en train de voler sur le dos, lui faisant un grand sourire alors qu'il était collé contre sa poitrine._

_Elle ... Elle avait confiance en ses capacités pour voler hein ? Et puis aussi en ses capacités pour le réconforter. Depuis un an et demi, elle était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier ... La seule personne qui était à ses côtés depuis ... la mort de Malixo ... la trahison de Metsubi ... L'enlèvement de Crusaé. Il n'avait plus personne à part Lasty._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un salaire bien mérité

**Chapitre 2 : Un salaire bien mérité**

« Les flammes du pyromane ont ravagé ces forêts ... Je me demande pourquoi fait-il cela ? »

« Les humains ... comme les pokémons ... La majorité d'entre eux se comportent comme des déchets. » _répondit le jeune garçon alors qu'elle le déposait au sol, retirant ses deux mains d'autour de Personne. Ah ... Ils étaient dans une forêt ... ou plutôt ce qui en restait._

« ... ... ... ... ... Et c'est ça le culte d'Arceus ? » _murmura Personne, reprenant aussitôt :_ « Visiblement, je ne vois pas où est-ce que l'Unique Elément est pire qu'eux. Ils se valent aussi bien les uns que les autres. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, reprenant ses mains pour les poser au niveau de son torse. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Depuis le temps, elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait une vision de plus en plus négative de ce monde mais ... Tant qu'elle restait avec lui, elle pouvait lui redonner goût à la vie. Si seulement ... Elle savait comment retrouver Crusaé et Metsubi._

« Nous devrions y aller, Lasty, non ? Le pyromane ne doit pas être vraiment très loin. » _annonça le jeune garçon alors qu'elle hochait la tête d'un air positif. Il avait totalement raison. Parfaitement raison ... Mais avant ... Elle l'enlaça longuement, le jeune garçon rougissant violemment en bafouillant :_

« Je peux savoir ... Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Lasty ? »

« Juste pour que tu n'oublies pas ce que c'est la chaleur du cœur. »

_Oui, c'était cela qu'elle faisait depuis plus d'une année et demie. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle s'était liée d'affection envers le jeune garçon, une affection bien particulière qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée envers d'autres humains ou d'autres pokémons. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait observé pendant plusieurs mois avant de venir le serrer contre elle ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait tellement souffert depuis la venue de Crusaé ? Elle ne savait pas réellement l'expliquer mais ..._

« Lasty ... Il faudrait me lâcher un peu ... Enfin ... C'est gênant ... »

« Il n'y a personne autour de nous donc ce n'est pas un problème, Personne. »

« Si si, c'est un problème pour moi ... Enfin, c'est encore plus gênant car tu es une grande dame. C'est encore plus gênant à cause de ça. »

_A cause de quoi ? Il ne lui répondit pas mais il était vrai qu'il était vraiment rouge. Enfin, c'était dans ces instants qu'il montrait clairement qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant. Alors pourquoi avoir rejoint une telle organisation ? Ah ... Elle en connaissait plusieurs des raisons mais elle n'allait pas les lui dire. Elle le souleva, s'envolant subitement avec lui._

« Allons à la recherche de ce pyromane cinglé et arrêtons-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Il était tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée. Puisque la forêt avait déjà été réduite en cendres, cela voulait dire que le pyromane était bien plus loin ... Mais nullement difficile à retrouver puisque déjà, de nouvelles flammes apparaissaient devant leurs yeux._

_Elle descendit en piqué, s'arrêtant dans un anneau de flammes alors qu'elle pouvait apercevoir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant une bure de couleur brune alors qu'à ses côtés, deux adolescents aux habits orangés et à la queue au bout enflammé crachaient des flammes tout autour d'eux. _

_Le jeune garçon descendit des bras de Lasty, ses deux marques s'étant mises à briller. D'un simple geste de la main, il fit apparaître des trombes d'eau, éteignant aussitôt les flammes autour d'eux. Les deux Reptincels se tournèrent vers lui, l'homme faisant de même. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, une gigantesque vague emporta l'un des deux Reptincels, l'envoyant contre un arbre, le jeune garçon prenant la parole :_

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés ... Que vous n'êtes plus tout feu, tout flamme, je ne demanderai qu'une chose. Avez-vous écrit vos testaments ? »

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! Vous êtes de l'Ultime Elément ?! Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils emploient des gamins ?! Et tu penses vraiment qu'avec un seul pokémon, tu pourras ... Attends un peu ... »

_L'homme venait de comprendre. Ce n'était pas la femme qui avait crée de l'eau ... Mais le gamin n'avait pas l'air d'être un pokémon ... Par contre, cette femme ... Elle était bizarre ... Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue dans le passé ... Chez eux ...  
><em>

« Mais tu es ... L'Artikodin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! HEY TOI ! VAS-VITE PREVENIR LE CULTE ! » _s'écria l'homme rapidement._

_Hum ? Il posa son regard sur Lasty, la jeune femme hochant la tête d'un air positif avant de faire apparaître un pieu de glace. Elle planta le pieu dans le cœur de l'homme, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol dans une flaque constituée d'eau et de sang tandis que le Reptincel était déjà parti. Le second fut plongé dans un cercueil de glace alors que Personne courait pour rattraper le Reptincel, murmurant :_

« ... ... ... Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper ou non ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que l'Artikodin fait avec toi ?! Comment c'est possible ?! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe ... Tu n'es qu'un gamin. »

_LUI ?! UN GAMIN ?! Il se serait arrêté pour le tuer mais le regard rubis du jeune garçon l'intimidait trop. Non, ce n'était pas qu'un enfant banal ! Il devait se méfier car sinon, il allait avoir énormément de problème !_

_Il cracha néanmoins des flammes derrière lui, Personne les arrosant même avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent, les éteignant avec une telle facilité que cela effrayait l'adolescent. BON SANG ! Il était impossible pour lui de le distancer ou quoi ?! Il devait ... Il devait les prévenir ... Même si ... Ah ... Ah ..._

_Il ouvrit la gueule en direction du ciel. C'était la dernière chose qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Des flammes sortirent de sa bouche, explosant dans le ciel comme un ultime message. Une lame aqueuse vint le frapper au niveau du cou, l'adolescent s'écroulant au sol, mort par Personne. Hum ... Les flammes ... C'était plus problématique que prévu._

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Personne. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ... »

« C'est toi qui le dis, Lasty. C'est la première fois ... depuis que je suis là ... que j'ai fait une faute aussi grossière. Et maintenant, tu seras en danger par ma faute. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait faire une telle chose. Et il peut avoir prévenu le culte d'Arceus de ma présence dans l'Ultime Elément, ça ne change rien. Je resterai avec toi. »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Il ne disait plus rien du tout. C'était toujours ainsi à la fin d'une mission. Enfin surtout quand elle était blessée ou mise en danger. Le jeune garçon plongeait dans son mutisme, ne prenant plus la parole alors qu'elle le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il était tellement mignon quand il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, les deux personnes s'étant envolées pour se rendre à nouveau en direction de l'Ultime Elément._

« En rentrant, nous irons reprendre un bain, Personne. »

« D'accord ... La chaleur des flammes ... Même si elle est brève ... nous a fait sués ... »

« C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Tu es donc d'accord visiblement. »

_Oui ... Il était d'accord ... Les deux personnes rentrèrent dans la base de l'Ultime Elément, annonçant que la mission avait été réussie avec succès. Tout de suite, ils retournèrent se laver comme dans la matinée pour finalement être prêts pour la fin du mois._

« La fin du mois ... Hum ... » _marmonna t-il alors qu'il toquait à la porte d'un bureau, une voix lui demandant de rentrer, lui et Lasty.  
><em>

« Ta visite mensuelle, c'est bien ça, Personne ? Tiens ... Je ne sais pas ce que tu en fais mais comme tout le monde, t'as le droit à ton salaire. » _répondit un homme en lui tendant un chèque que le garçon récupéra aussitôt._

_Il s'inclina devant l'homme, quittant la pièce aussitôt avec Lasty alors que celle-ci prenait le papier à son tour, l'observant du regard tout en demandant à Personne :_

« Tu veux y aller maintenant ou non ? »

« ... Je veux y aller ... tout de suite ... Ca serait bien mieux, je trouve. »

_Alors qu'il mette un autre habit. L'emblème, toutes ces choses, elle n'aimait pas quand il se présentait en tant que membre de l'Ultime Elément dans le civil. Elle l'aida à prendre des habits plus citadins, l'emportant à nouveau au-dehors de la base en le prenant dans ses bras._

« Quand même ... Tu vois, Personne, c'est parce que tu es ainsi que j'estime que j'ai fait le meilleur des choix en décidant de t'accompagner. »

« ... ... Car cet argent, je n'en ai pas besoin ? » _souffla le jeune garçon en rougissant un peu devant le compliment alors qu'elle souriait :_

« Tu ne l'utilises pas pour toi-même. Allons leur rendre visite ... Comme à chaque fin de moi. » _répondit-elle en rigolant._

_Ce salaire ... Il n'en avait jamais eut l'utilité ... mais il en avait demandé un ... Ils étaient nourris et logés dans l'ultime élément ... Alors pourquoi avait-il besoin d'argent ? Pour quelle raison ? Après plusieurs heures de vol, ils arrivaient aux environs d'une ville loin d'être resplendissante. Oh ... Le voyage avait duré tellement d'heures que la nuit était déjà tombée mais ils n'étaient pas inquiets._

« ... ... Je devrais me préparer au cas où. »

« Cet accueil a toujours été le même ... Je ne pense pas que cela changera, Personne. »

« TE VOILA A NOUVEAU ! JE T'ATTENDAIS ! »

_... ... ... Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant ? Une ombre sauta en sa direction, venant griffer son visage en l'ensanglantant. Il n'avait même pas cherché à l'esquiver, pourtant, il s'y attendait mais ... C'était la seule chose qu'il méritait de toute façon._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rien que pour la famille

**Chapitre 3 : Rien que la famille**

« Bonsoir ... Perrine. » _murmura le jeune garçon alors que les griffures sur sa joue disparaissaient peu à peu, ses marques s'étant mises à briller._

« Pars de là ! Que je ne te revois plus ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas revenir ! »

_Une jeune fille qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans se tenait en face d'eux. Elle avait deux oreilles caractéristiques des Goupix alors que six queues bien touffues ornaient son derrière. Des tresses, des couettes, toute sa chevelure semblait assez épaisse et généreuse, on pouvait même se demander si la majorité de son poids n'était pas à cause de toute sa fourrure. Elle portait une robe lui allant jusqu'aux genoux, un long nœud papillon blanc par-dessus elle alors qu'elle avait un regard rageur en direction de Personne._

« Nous avons retiré déjà l'argent, Perrine. »

« Tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?! Je ne veux plus de ton argent ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, assassin ! »

_Des paroles bien dures pour une enfant de son âge mais ... Cela se voyait dans son regard qu'elle haïssait le garçon en face d'elle. Le garçon qui accusait parfaitement le coup, observant simplement la jeune fille. Il déposa un porte-monnaie sur le sol, faisant quelques pas en arrière avant de reprendre :_

« Voilà ... Il y a tout l'argent de ce mois-ci. Cela devrait vous suffire pour ce mois encore ... J'ai aussi quelques économies et primes qui traînent si cela n'est pas assez ... Maintenant que je suis passé, je crois que je vais repartir. »

_Il fit quelques pas en arrière, hochant la tête en direction de Lasty lorsqu'il se retourna alors que la jeune fille récupérait le porte-feuille. Elle le rentra dans l'une de ses poches, criant :_

« Et maintenant, c'est comme ça ?! Tu t'enfuis comme toujours ?! Tu as tué mon grand frère ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est ton argent qui va le faire revenir ! Ne crois pas que c'est ton argent qui va te permettre de te faire pardonner ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... Nous devrions y aller, Lasty. » _répondit le jeune garçon en refaisant quelques pas, des flammes passant subitement à côté de Personne._

« Quand je te parle, tu m'écoutes, d'accord ?! C'est bien compris ?! Tu te retournes et tu me fais face, Personne ! »

_Il tiqua légèrement, hochant la tête une nouvelle fois à Lasty. Non ... Ce n'était rien du tout ... Il se tourna vers lenteur vers la jeune fille, ses yeux rubis sur ceux de même couleur que Perrine. Des yeux complètement vides d'émotion ... _

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Perrine ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Tu me parles encore comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce que je te dis ... et .. Je te promets que je te fais ravaler toutes tes dents ! »

« Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi ... Il vaudrait mieux que je reparte ... Je dois encore travailler pour mes prochaines missions. C'est une chose nécessaire si je dois vous nourrir. »

« Dois ... Dois ... TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI ! Comme si tu nous devais quelque chose ?! Je veux juste que mon grand frère revienne ! Et ça ... Ca ... Ca ne sera jamais possible par ta faute ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça la première fois que tu es venue ?! »

« ... ... ... ... ... Car c'est véridique. »

« Véridique ou non, moi je m'en fiche ! Comme si tu étais vraiment désolé ?! Comme si tu étais vraiment triste qu'il soit mort ! Tu t'en fiches de nous ! Tu fais ça pour juste te donner une bonne conscience ! Mais tu n'es qu'un meurtrier et un tueur ! Tu as tué Malixo ! »

« ... Personne ... Il faudrait peut-être le lui ... » _commença Lasty alors que le jeune garçon fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire de se taire. L'enfant n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le meurtrier direct était en fait la femme à côté de Personne et non lui-même._

« ... ... Tu vois ! Tu caches des choses ! De toute façon, tu n'en as rien à faire ! Comme tous les autres ! Comme toutes les grandes personnes ! Comme mes grands frères et mes grandes sœurs ! Ils ne sont plus là et ils nous ont tous abandonnés ! »

_Hein ? Il haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois que ... Perrine parlait de sa famille dans son énervement. Lui ? Il n'avait jamais osé la voir ... Il n'osait pas se présenter devant la famille ... Car il n'avait pas à le faire ... Car il n'avait pas à la regarder ... Si il voyait cette mère ... Cette femme ... Ah ... Ah ..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes encore ?! C'est quoi cette fausse mine triste ?! »

« Rien du tout ... Je peux partir maintenant ? »

« NON ! Tu restes ici et tu ne t'enfuis pas cette fois ! Tu viens ! » _s'écria la jeune fille alors qu'elle prenait avec force sa main droite, le tirant avec elle._

_AIE ! Elle lui faisait mal ! Elle le griffait à moitié mais il valait mieux ne rien dire car elle était visiblement très en colère à cause de lui. Il se laissa traîner, s'étant mis à trembler de tout son corps alors que Lasty suivait les deux enfants._

_... ... ... Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire ... C'était même à pleurer ... Il y avait sept à huit enfants ... Certains étaient même dans des berceaux. C'était affreux ... Tous étaient des enfants pokémons. Et l'endroit où ils dormaient ... C'était un endroit très propre et très bien nettoyé. Visiblement, tout le monde faisait des efforts mais ils manquaient tellement d'espace ... Et il voyait une femme Lockpin qui donnait le sein à un bébé avec des yeux dorés et habillé d'une tenue violette et rose. Une petite queue à sonnette était visible au niveau des fesses du bébé, montrant par là que c'était un jeune Abo._

_Ah ... La femme Lockpin ... C'était la mère de toute cette progéniture ? Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et malgré son visage ravagé par la fatigue, elle semblait très calme et douce. Elle posa son regard sur lui et Lasty, leur adressant un petit sourire avant d'observer à nouveau son bébé qu'elle avait entre ses mains._

« Tous les autres nous ont abandonnés ... Dès qu'un enfant a dix ou onze ans, il quitte la maison en disant à quel point il déteste cet endroit et cette vie. Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça ! » _s'écria la jeune fille, s'arrêtant aussitôt avant d'entendre les pleurs d'un bébé._

_Il se faisait légèrement tiré dessus sur les vêtements par deux enfants de trois ou quatre années. Ce n'était pas une vie ... Il s'agenouilla devant les enfants, ces derniers lui demandant son nom. Il leur répondit, des petits rires se faisant entendre. Ils trouvaient son nom très drôle. Il fit un petit sourire aux enfants, Perrine revenant, un biberon et un bébé d'environ une année dans ses mains._

« AH ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à déranger, Personne ! T'es prévenu ! Je veux juste que tu vois ce qui se passe maintenant depuis ... »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles, tournant son visage vers sa mère. Celle-ci avait levé le regard d'un air curieux, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris la parole et il remarqua aussitôt qu'il avait oublié ses bonnes manières. Il bafouilla :_

« Euh ... Euh ... Bonjour, je m'appelle Personne et elle, c'est Lasty. Je suis euh ... un ... »

_Il n'osait pas le dire car ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas ..._

« C'est un ami, Maman ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! »

_Un grand sourire orna les lèvres de la femme aux cheveux couleur crème, celle-ci faisant plusieurs hochements de tête positifs alors qu'il paraissait étonné._

« Est-ce qu'elle est ... euh ... »

« Muette, ça fait quelques deux ans environ. Le ... géniteur de Clisa est le responsable. Une vilaine entaille au niveau du cou mais plus de peur que de mal. A part la voix, elle va très bien. » _murmura la jeune fille avant d'entendre quelques toussotements de la part de sa mère._ « Ah ! Prends donc Clisa pendant quelques minutes ! »

_Elle venait de lui donner le couffin ainsi que le biberon, courant à travers les autres enfants avant de foncer vers la cuisine. Elle en revint avec un verre d'eau et plusieurs médicaments, les donnant à sa mère qui la remercia affectueusement d'une petite caresse sur le sommet du crâne. La jeune fille poussa un glapissement de joie, contrastant complètement avec la majorité de son comportement habituel.  
><em>

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas sa place ici ... Il ne voyait que des enfants en bas âge. Des enfants dont Perrine était l'aînée. Elle s'approcha de lui, récupérant le bébé avant de le remettre dans son berceau, posant son regard sur Personne. Elle fit un petit geste de la tête, demandant à Lasty et à Personne de l'accompagner dehors._

_Il salua d'un hochement de main la femme et les enfants, tous ayant un grand sourire en le lui rendant. Lasty fit de même de son côté avant d'accompagner le jeune garçon et la jeune fille hors de la modeste demeure ... Ah ... Dire que c'était ici qu'ils dormaient ... Cet endroit était un peu plus éloigné des autres. Sûrement que le jeune homme ... avait trouvé des moyens pour les emmener ailleurs avant de ..._

« Maman est beaucoup trop gentille ... Elle ne penserait même pas un instant que son fils aîné soit mort ... par la main de l'enfant qu'elle a vu. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Tu as une gentille famille. » _répondit-il prestement alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil d'étonnement ... Elle serra les dents, ses mains devenant des griffes avant de s'arrêter dans son élan. Non ... Ca ne servait à rien ..._

« Ca ne le fera pas revenir ... mais ne redit plus jamais ça ! Ma mère souffre énormément de tout ça ! Je suis toujours là quand elle donne naissance à un nouvel enfant ! Car ces hommes viennent quand même la ... »

_Hein ? Elle ne finissait pas sa phrase, se frottant les deux bras d'un air frénétique. Il y avait un problème ... Il prit subitement ses deux mains, la jeune fille poussant un cri alors qu'il remontait ses deux manches, laissant voir des blessures._

« Mais c'est ... » _commença t-il alors qu'elle retirait aussitôt ses mains._

« Ca ne te concerne pas ! VAS T'EN ET NE REVIENS PAS ! »

_Elle était folle de rage, il le voyait parfaitement. Il ne vint rien dire, s'éloignant de la maisonnette alors qu'à côté d'eux, un homme passait. Il semblait bien faire deux mètres, recouverte d'épais vêtements gris ... et plutôt imposants ... Comme son corps. Un Rhinocorne, c'est bien cela ? Il s'arrêta, entendant le cri de la jeune fille :_

« NON ! VOUS N'IREZ PAS LA VOIR ! MAMAN EST MALADE ! »

« J'ai de l'argent pour cela. »

« ON N'EN VEUT PAS DE CET ARGENT ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MA MERE ! » _hurla la jeune fille avant qu'une violente baffe ne la fasse voler sur le côté._

« C'est pas une gamine qui va m'empêcher de m'octroyer un peu de plai... »

« Mais moi, si. »

_Il avait été des plus directs, s'étant présenté devant le Rhinocorne avant de le projeter avec une trombe d'eau en arrière. L'homme tenta de se relever mais Lasty était au-dessus de lui, ses yeux rubis le fixant froidement :_

« Je vous conseille ... de vous éloigner d'ici ... et de ne pas revenir ... Je vous conseille aussi de prévenir tous les malandrins qui espèrent faire souffrir cette famille de ne plus remettre un pied en ce lieu sinon ... Il pourrait s'avérer que je gèle complètement vos corps. »

_Elle avait fait apparaître une magnifique serre de glace au bout de sa main droite, l'homme à l'épaisse protection grise hochant la tête en tremblant. Il s'était relevé pour s'enfuir d'un air pataud et cela malgré ses quelques blessures. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de Perrine, tendant sa main en lui demandant :_

« Est-ce que ... ça va ? »

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS, TOI ! Je pouvais me débrouiller seule ! »

« Je reviendrai dans une semaine. » _répondit-il alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils._

« Je t'ai déjà répondu ... que ... »

« Je reviendrai dans une semaine. » _répéta t-il une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle s'époussetait, se dirigeant vers la maisonnette en répondant :_

« Fais comme tu veux ! Moi, j'en ai plus rien à faire ! »

« Et ... Si ils recommencent, je les arrêterai. »

_Elle s'immobilisa, s'étant mise à trembler alors que ses six queues de Goupix se redressaient subitement. Il venait de faire mouche dans ses paroles. Il l'observa rentrer chez elle, claquant la porte avec une légère violence alors qu'il demandait à Lasty de le ramener à l'Ultime Elément. Pour aujourd'hui, il en avait fini ... Mais il n'allait pas se priver de revenir. Surtout pas après avoir finalement découvert le revers du décor qui n'était déjà pas très joyeux à la base. Oui ... Il allait continuer à revoir cette famille ... pour espérer que son cœur s'apaise._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une cage dorée

**Chapitre 4 : Une cage dorée**

« ... ... ... ... ... Quel jour nous sommes ? »

_Une jeune fille ouvrait avec lenteur ses deux yeux roses et verts, observant le mur en face d'elle. Elle bougea faiblement la tête, cherchant à voir où elle était. Rien ... Rien n'avait changé ... Elle n'était jamais partie ... réellement ..._

« Encore une journée ... de perdue ... Encore une journée ... à ne rien faire ... »

_Elle se releva, se dressant dans son lit alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche. Elle avait assez grandi depuis le temps. Elle était une femme en devenir et cela se voyait dans ses gestes voir son élégance qui transparaît en elle. Elle se dirigea vers un miroir, s'asseyant sur le couffin avant de prendre un peigne._

« Pourquoi ... faut-il toujours que je sois ici ? Pourquoi ? »

_Elle se posait les mêmes questions, elle accomplissait les mêmes gestes et elle vivait les mêmes instants creux et vides. Rien ne changeait depuis plus d'une année ... Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle à côté de sa chambre, une salle voisine mais dont elle ne pouvait pas espérer sortir. C'était comme un appartement dont elle n'avait pas la clé. Sa robe de chambre tomba sur le sol, la dévoilant dans sa nudité alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un collier de multiples couleurs autour du cou._

_L'eau s'écoula et glissa sur son corps dont les premières courbes apparaissaient déjà. Et dont ... un filet de sang s'écoulait d'entre ses jambes. C'était la période ... mais elle n'avait pas peur ... Elle savait que cela était typiquement féminin. Le sang se faisait aussitôt laver par l'eau alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux blancs dont les pointes châtaigne avaient fortement progressé._

« ... ... ... Personne ? Où est-ce que tu es maintenant ? Est-ce que tu es encore en vie ? »

_Elle était sortie complètement nue de la douche, une serviette à la main. Elle se fichait pas mal de laisser de l'eau sur le sol, c'était la moindre de ses préoccupations à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'avait pas de télévision ou autres, comme si la technologie humaine allait arriver ici. Il ne fallait pas rêver ... Il ne fallait pas se leurrer._

_Ses cheveux s'étaient allongés, lui allant jusqu'au dos tandis qu'elle se positionnait à nouveau devant le miroir, les séchant peu à peu avec sa serviette. Elle commença ensuite à se les coiffer, restant dans sa nudité. De toute façon ... Personne ne pénétrait dans cette pièce, c'était une interdiction complète de la part d'Arceus._

« Ce n'est pas en m'emprisonnant ... que tu te sauveras ... Surtout depuis le jour où tu t'es présentée à moi une nouvelle fois. »

_Oui ... Depuis le temps, elle avait perdu la mémoire ... Mais lorsqu'elle avait revu Arceus ... Tout était revenu très vite. La raison qui l'avait poussée à être sur Terre ... La raison qui l'avait poussée à tenter de tuer Arceus._

« Je t'arrêterai ...Et ce n'est pas cette cage qui m'empêchera de sauver ce monde. »

« Vous vous parlez encore toute seule, mademoiselle Crusaé ? »

_Elle tressaillit aussitôt. Voilà la seule conversation qu'elle avait quotidiennement. La seule notion de sociabilité qu'elle possédait. Elle se releva, remettant sa robe de chambre par-dessus son corps avant de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée ... Une porte scellée ..._

« Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici encore une fois ? M'embêter, c'est bien ça ? Je ne veux plus manger ... Je ne suis pas un animal. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais pensé ici, mademoiselle Crusaé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai ramené ... »

« J'ai eut mes règles ce matin même. » _coupa t-elle sèchement alors qu'un petit cri se faisait entendre de l'autre côté, plus surpris qu'apeuré. Elle ? Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, cela avait fait son effet. Et elle continuait encore : _« En plus, je commence à saigner fortement et cela risque de salir le sol. »

« Attendez un peu, mademoiselle Crusaé. Je vais tout de suite chercher des serviettes hygiéniques et des tampons ! Veuillez attendre ! »

_Lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient, elle éclata de rire. Un véritable rire provenant du fond du cœur. Cette personne ... C'était une voix féminine et elle ne savait pas qui c'était ... Mais une chose était sûre ... C'est que cette personne ne lui voulait pas de mal._

« Mademoiselle Crusaé ? Je suis revenue ... avec tout ce qu'il vous faut ... Je vous les mets à côté du plateau avec votre repas. »

« ... ... ... Bien entendu ... Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. Ca ne me gêne pas ce genre de petits détails ... C'est purement féminin et ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Mais vous devriez faire attention à votre corps quand même ! »

« Pour quelle raison ? A quoi est-ce que ça me servira ? Je n'ai personne à qui le montrer. Je vous rappelle que c'est à cause de vous que je suis enfermée avant de me faire dévorer peu à peu ... C'est de votre faute si je suis ainsi. »

« ... ... ... C'est exact, mademoiselle Crusaé. »

« Ce n'est pas spécialement de votre faute mais de celle d'Arceus et de cette traîtresse de dragonne ! Ah ... Si je lui mets la main dessus ... »

« Vous ne devriez pas en vouloir à cette jeune fille. Elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle pouvait pour espérer vivre normalement. » _répondit la voix à nouveau alors qu'un plateau-repas passait par la chatière, la fille aux cheveux blancs regardant le plateau._

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim de toute façon ... pour aujourd'hui. »

« Vous devriez quand même manger ... Je reviendrais prendre le plateau dans environ une heure. » _annonça la voix avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre. La jeune fille regarda le plateau, faisant une petite mine de dégoût._

_Ce n'était pas le repas le problème ... C'était plutôt le fait d'avoir l'assiette à côté des tampons et des serviettes hygiéniques. La voix était bien gentille mais c'était plutôt répugnant quand on y réfléchissait bien ... voir très dégoûtant même ... YERK._

_Elle commença à manger sans se préoccuper plus que ça du reste du plateau, observant le soleil à travers la fenêtre fermée à moitié ... Enfin, elle pouvait toujours l'ouvrir mais il y avait des barreaux en croix ... Elle était prisonnière et elle le savait parfaitement._

« Hum ... A part cette voix, personne d'autre ne s'adresse à moi ... Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans une cathédrale de toute façon à la base ? »

_Elle avait posé cette question sans jamais avoir de réponse. Cela restait un mystère des plus complets alors qu'elle arrêtait de manger. Elle n'avait plus faim ... Hum ... Et pour ces serviettes ... Hein ? C'était quoi ça ?_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a donné en plus ? Un orbe ? »

_Un drôle d'objet, c'était vrai ... Elle récupéra l'orbe dans sa main, le tapotant légèrement du doigt pour voir si il y avait une réaction. Elle poussa subitement un cri lorsque l'orbe s'était mis à scintiller ... avant de laisser paraître une main féminine ... Hum ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce que cela ... était ..._

« Cela me permet de voir le monde à travers l'autre orbe ? Mais qui la possède ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Je vois. » _murmura une voix féminine qu'elle reconnu facilement comme celle qui lui parlait habituellement. Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Hého, vous m'entendez ? Hého ! »

_Aucune réponse ... Rien de rien ... La main féminine ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un poil malgré sa voix. Donc ... Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui permettait de discuter avec autrui ... Dommage ... C'était vraiment dommage mais cette femme ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait donné une telle chose ?_

_Elle ne comprenait pas les agissements de cette femme mais ... mais ... Wah ... Le décor changeait peu à peu autour d'elle dans l'orbe ... Elle voyait des nuages ... des ruines ... Des humains et des pokémons humanoïdes ... Waouh ... C'était vraiment magnifique !_

_Et ça lui manquait ... Terriblement ... Ah ... Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ... mais elle pleurait ... Elle était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes en voyant tout ça. Elle voulait protéger ce monde ... Elle voulait tant le protéger ..._

« Mais je n'ai même plus mes pouvoirs ... sinon je sortirai et je retrouverai Personne. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Envoyez plusieurs membres du culte d'Arceus à cet endroit. »

_Hein ? Pendant les quelques instants où elle avait pleuré, c'était une autre voix qui avait pris la parole ... Elle ne la connaissait pas mais la sphère ... Elle avait été donnée à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et encore une fois, personne n'entendait ce qu'elle disait. C'était tout simplement horrible. Cette femme qui lui donnait à manger ... était juste horrible de la faire souffrir ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce monde, elle voulait vivre dessus !_

« Laissez-moi sortir de cet endroit ! Laissez-moi revoir Personne, je vous en prie ... »

_Elle s'était agenouillée devant l'orbe qui avait la taille de deux poings humains. Elle ... Elle ... pleurait une nouvelle fois, ses larmes tombant sur le sol tout en bafouillant :_

« Je vous en prie ... Laissez-moi le voir ... Laissez-moi ... le revoir ... »

_... ... ... ... ... Elle s'était couchée sur le sol, une partie de ses cheveux cachant son œil droit alors qu'elle observait maintenant l'orbe en silence. Elle ne disait plus rien ... Plus rien du tout ... Elle ne répondrait pas à cette femme lorsqu'elle allait revenir pour le plateau repas ... Elle ne lui parlerait plus. Elle venait de la faire souffrir terriblement._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles alliées

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles alliées**

« Personne ? Lasty ? Je vous présente vos deux nouvelles compagnonnes. »

« Je travaille en solo. » _répondit-il aussitôt avant de se retourner. Hors de question de travailler avec d'autres personnes, c'était même tout le contraire. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard aux deux femmes, s'éloignant aussitôt avant qu'une voix ne murmure :_

« C'est lui le gamin ? Je le pensais bien plus terrifiant quand même. Du genre, c'est une véritable terreur miniature. Au final, c'est juste un enfant mal dégrossi. »

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt, Lasty haussant un sourcil. Il n'allait pas réagir hein ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre ... Il se fichait pas mal des remarques des autres alors bon ... Elle le vit ouvrir sa bouche, comme pour s'apprêter à parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il recommença à s'éloigner mais soudainement, des éclairs vinrent l'entourer, l'immobilisant sur le sol, ses deux pieds bloqués sur celui-ci._

« Nous venons avec toi, Personne. Que cela te plaise ou non. Notre prochaine mission sera avec toi. » _répondit une autre voix alors qu'il émettait un léger sourire, sauf qu'il n'avait rien de bienveillant. Il claqua des doigts subitement, de l'eau s'écoulant sur lui alors que les éclairs disparaissaient complètement._

« Pardon pour les ravages que je vais créer dans votre bureau, monsieur Silko. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? NON ! Arrête ça tout de suite, Personne ! J'ai déjà eut du mal à remettre en ordre depuis la dernière fois ! »

« J'aimerai bien que tu te calmes aussi. » _répondit la même voix qui avait tenté de le paralyser sauf que celle-ci était déjà arrivée à sa hauteur._

« Bon sang ... Calmez-vous ! » _s'écria l'homme nommé Silko alors que le jeune garçon haussait à nouveau un sourcil. Cette vitesse ... Elle était vraiment prodigieuse._

_Il se retourna finalement, observant la femme qui était près de lui. Une vingtaine d'années ... Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds hirsutes, des yeux dorés et des vêtements jaunes aussi ... Ses deux oreilles semblaient assez longues. Elle portait de longs gants, une unique robe jaune laissant ses épaules nues et ses jambes aussi. En fait, de longs morceaux de tissu constituaient sa robe au niveau du bas, comme déchirée de partout alors que des froufrous blancs se trouvaient juste au-dessus de sa poitrine assez serrée dans ce vêtement. Hum ... Par rapport à Lasty, autant dire que c'était plutôt le panorama visuel ... Encore que oui et non ... Enfin, Lasty était très bien comme ça. Mais bon ... Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ! Mais il avait affaire à une Voltali._

_Quand à l'autre ... Gloups ! Il n'était qu'un enfant mais ... euh ... Voilà quoi ... Il observa aussitôt sa longue queue noir avec au bout une sorte d'étoile jaune. Il n'osait ... Il n'osait pas la regarder en face ... C'est bête car avec Lasty, il n'avait aucun problème. Mais cette femme là ... Elle avait la majorité de ses jambes nues ... ne portant qu'une jupe noire. Elle avait aussi des ongles de couleur noire et portait une veste bleue avec de la fourrure noire à son sommet. Enfin, il y avait quelques rayures jaunes sur les bras et ses cheveux noirs cachaient une partie de son visage. Un magnifique œil doré possible à voir ... avec un sourcil allongé ... Enfin, ce n'était pas tout mais ... Voilà quoi. Et elle portait aussi des écouteurs bleus ... C'était ... C'était là le problème ! Sa veste bleue était ouverte et elle ne portait rien dessous. Et autant dire qu'au niveau des courbes, elle semblait en avoir. Il pouvait facilement détourner le regard mais le fil reliant le casque passait justement entre ses seins et il s'était posé la question indélicate de savoir si il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Elle ressemblait fortement à un Luxray et elle lui faisait une forte impression._

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Il s'était mis à rougir violemment, se penchant subitement en arrière avant de s'écrouler. Evanoui ? Il s'était évanoui ?! L'homme nommé Silko se redressa aussitôt, les deux femmes l'observant avec un petit air curieux avant que la Luxray ne demande :_

« Ca lui arrive souvent au gamin ? Je pensais qu'il avait l'habitude des belles femmes. Si nos missions échouent, vous en avez la raison à l'instant. »

« Non, non ... Généralement, ça ne lui fait rien du tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il refuse une telle mission mais c'est quand même assez étonnant, il faut le reconnaître. Mademoiselle Lasty ? Je me dois de vous faire les présentations : Omera et Cassy. »

_La Luxray fit un petit salut de la main neutre en première, montrant par là qu'elle était la su-nommée Omera tandis que la Voltali ne faisait qu'un petit hochement de tête. Lasty était déjà à genoux, soulevant le jeune garçon avant de dire :_

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec vous deux mais vous n'êtes pas comme les autres pokémons ... n'est-ce pas ? Et les humains aussi ... »

« Disons que je suis électrique comme femme ... Peut-être que j'ai fait de l'effet à ce cher petit garçon ? » _répondit Omera alors que Lasty fronçait un peu les sourcils._

« Enfin qu'importe ... Le temps qu'il se réveille, vous pouvez vous préparer pour la mission. De toute façon, il doit bien se forcer aussi à accueillir d'autres personnes. »

« Soit ... Bon ... Cassy, tu viens ? » _demanda Omera alors que la Voltali s'approchait du jeune garçon dans les bras de Lasty, posant une main sur son front en disant :_

« Il a l'odeur d'une Evoli en lui. Hum ... Une drôle d'odeur oui ... Très forte et très protectrice. Il connait une Evoli ? »

« Je ne pense pas ... Je suis désolée de te répondre par la négative. » _répondit Lasty alors que Cassy ne disait plus rien, retirant sa main._

« Bon alors ? Tu te ramènes Cassy ou je te traîne par les oreilles ? » _demanda Omera alors que Lasty les voyait partir toutes les deux. Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus là, elle s'adressa à celui qui donnait leurs missions :_

« Qui sont-elles ? Je ne crois pas les avoir vues dans l'Ultime Elément dernièrement. »

« Ce sont de nouvelles recrues. Néanmoins, elles ont demandé à travailler avec vous. Il faut que ce jeune garçon s'ouvre bien plus aux autres, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté. »

« ... Je n'ai rien contre ce genre d'idées, je suis même partisane de tout ceci mais il aurait mieux fallut me prévenir plutôt que de faire tout cela dans le dos. »

« Soit ... Il est vrai que ma méthode était plutôt ... extrême. Je le reconnais parfaitement et j'en suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ca ne fait rien ... Hum ... Une mission avec Personne ... et d'autres ... Je pense qu'en le forçant un peu, je vais l'obliger à cela. Merci bien ... Je vais le ramener dans la chambre. »

« Par contre ... Si il ne va pas bien, je peux envoyer une autre troupe à votre mission. »

« Hum ... En parlant de celle-ci, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il faut faire. »

_Elle vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de l'homme, le jeune garçon restant dans ses bras, toujours évanoui par la vision qu'il avait eu des deux femmes._

« Et bien ... Ce n'est pas en rapport avec le culte d'Arceus cette fois-ci mais ce dernier sera sûrement dessus là aussi. Vous allez être à la recherche d'une pokémon qui pose bon nombre de problèmes. Une certaine Herbizarre. D'après ce que nous avons comme informations, elle peut intoxiquer très dangereusement bon nombre de personnes et la quasi-totalité des agents qui ont essayé d'aller la trouver en sont revenus avec des pustules et autres. Vous avez remarqué que l'infirmerie est plutôt occupée depuis un mois ou deux ? Vous en avez la raison. Je pense que cela doit être pareil du côté du culte d'Arceus. »

« Il y a de fortes chances oui ... Puisque visiblement, personne n'a réussi à l'attraper. Que devons-nous faire ? La tuer ? Vous savez très bien ce que Personne pense de ce genre de choses ... Si ce n'est pas quelqu'un du culte d'Arceus ... »

« Non, ramenez-là, convainquez là d'arrêter de faire ceci. Bref, je vous laisse faire mais moi-même, je ne suis partisan du massacre gratuit. Le culte d'Arceus n'a de cesse de s'en prendre à nous à cause de nos recherches sur les légendaires mais nous ne leur voulons pas de mal. »

« J'ai pu le remarqué ... depuis que je suis ici. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rubis alors que l'homme reprenait aussitôt :_

« Ca n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Personnellement, je suis scientifique et savoir pourquoi et comment de tels pokémons existent, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerai découvrir. »

« C'est pour cela que vous avez eut besoin de mon sang ? » _demanda t-elle avec lenteur._

« Il y a des chances. Au passage, merci de votre coopération. »

« Je ne fais que ce que j'estime être bon pour Personne. Si vous me le permettez, je vais maintenant me retirer et attendre son réveil pour le prévenir au sujet de cette mission. »

« Faites donc ... Vous avez carte blanche. Vous partirez dans la soirée. »

_Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle quittait la pièce avec Personne dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre où ils dormaient habituellement tous les deux._

_... ... ... Le jeune garçon tapait du pied sur le sol, semblant relativement énervé alors qu'elle croisait les bras, ayant un air impérial._

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait cela, Lasty ?! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Il le faut bien ! Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir tout le temps, Personne ! »

« Et si c'étaient des envoyées du culte d'Arceus hein ?! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?! Tu veux que je fasse confiance à des parfaites inconnues ?! Sans moi ! Je ne tomberai plus dans ce piège ! Je suis plus aussi bête qu'avant ! »

« Pourtant, tu m'as fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que je n'étais qu'une inconnue aussi. » _répondit-elle sèchement, le jeune garçon baissant la tête._

« ... ... C'est pas pareil ... Pas du tout même. »

« Ah bon ? Et où ça ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle le faisait s'asseoir sur le lit, rapprochant son visage du sien, leurs yeux rubis se croisant._ « C'est la même chose ... Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé car j'étais là ... J'étais responsable ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... Je ne veux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre ... »

« Je te fais une promesse ? Si elles essayent de s'en prendre à nous et nous trahissent ... J'irai les combattre personnellement et je leur ferai regretter cela. »

_... ... ... ... ... Il baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, ses deux mains tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle les prenait dans les siennes. Elle lui fit un petit sourire tendre pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Si quiconque tentait de le faire souffrir, elle serait là._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une Herbizarre très bizarre

**Chapitre 6 : Une Herbizarre très bizarre**

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Il fronçait les sourcils, croisant les bras en faisant une petite mine boudeuse alors que Lasty était assise à côté de lui. Pour cette mission, il avait dû prendre un avion dirigé par un Airmure. Quoi de plus normal hein ? Cassy observait le ciel à travers un hublot alors qu'Omera avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés. Elle croisait les jambes, sa tête bougeant légèrement au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait._

« ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... »

_Il continuait de fixer longuement Omera, la jeune femme ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça de la part du garçon. Puis soudainement, il se leva, s'écriant :_

« Je l'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas faire une mission avec d'autres pokémons ! Voilà ce que ça donne ! Ce sont les pires ! Elles n'ont pas l'air sérieuses ! »

_Hum ? La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne vint pas réagir, laissant Personne s'égosiller. Cela lui faisait du bien de montrer un peu de réaction donc ... C'était une bonne chose. Elle n'allait pas refuser tout cela. La Voltali ne bougea pas de son emplacement, posant son regard sur lui, reniflant légèrement avant de sourire un peu. Et ... La Luxray ? Elle ouvrit lentement son œil gauche, l'œil doré le fixant longuement avant de se refermer. Il s'approcha d'elle, croisant les bras en émettant un petit grognement. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de la laisser tranquille et cela se voyait dans le regard qu'il lui lançait._

« C'est surtout de toi dont je parle ! C'est comment ton nom ? »

« Et bien ... Je ne vois pas de raisons de te le dire, gamin. Enfin ... Personne, c'est clairement par un prénom banal ... Tu préfères le mioche comme nom ? »

« Je t'ai demandé quelque chose très poliment ! Réponds-moi alors ! »

« Personne ... Laisse-là tranquille, elle ne fait rien de mal. » _murmura Lasty en essayant de le calmer quand même. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Même dans les moments où elle l'avait observé quand il était encore avec les autres, il ne se comportait pas aussi ... Autant comme un gamin ... _

« Tu me dis s'il te plaît et peut-être que j'y réfléchirai. » _répondit Omera alors qu'il allait hurler de colère. Il serra les dents, baissant la tête subitement en murmurant :_

« Quel est ton ... nom ... s'il te plaît ? »

« Omera, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Tu es maintenant satisfait ? »

_... ... Il ne lui répondit pas, retournant s'asseoir à côté de Lasty alors que la pokémon légendaire restait surprise par la réaction de Personne. Omera le fixait à son tour de son œil gauche, son visage neutre alors que Personne baissait la tête à nouveau, serrant les deux poings. Il avait un problème ... Mais elle ne voyait pas du tout lequel. C'était complètement différent des autres fois... Depuis plus de deux ans avec lui, à l'observer ... c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi. Elle allait devoir le surveiller._

_Voilà, au bout de deux heures, ils étaient maintenant dans une ville complètement abandonnée et ravagée ... Pourtant, il y avait beaucoup de végétation ... Visiblement, les pokémons plantes n'hésitaient pas à s'installer ici. Dès qu'il fut le dernier à descendre, il prit aussitôt la parole, disant d'une voix neutre :_

« Vous deux ... Les pokémons électriques, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette affaire et vous observez comment ça se passe réellement. »

« Je suis pas vraiment motivée, Rufus. » _répondit Omera alors qu'il tournait son visage vers elle. Les écouteurs de la jeune femme étaient maintenant autour de son cou alors que le fil ... Ah... Non ! Il ne devait pas ... Il recula en mettant une main devant les yeux._

« Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler, Omera ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'elle faisait un petit sourire mutin :_

« J'ai dit Rufus ... Ca te conviendra mieux puisque tu es aussi teigneux qu'un canidé. »

« Et c'est une félidée qui me dit cela ... Je suis sensé le prendre comment ? »

« Hein ? Oh ... Je vois ... Je vois ... » _répondit soudainement la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avant d'avancer sans un mot, souriant à elle-même alors que la Voltali se mettait à côté d'elle. Celle-ci lui murmura :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ... »

« Disons que cette dernière phrase était intéressante. Parler ainsi, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais de sa part. » _dit-elle sur le même ton du secret alors que Lasty s'approchait du jeune garçon, lui chuchotant à son tour :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Personne ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi ... agressif envers les autres et surtout aussi vaniteux. Cela m'étonne et m'attriste. »

« ... Je ne sais pas ... Elle ... Elle m'énerve plus que l'autre pokémon ... La Voltali n'est pas un problème, elle ne me gêne pas mais elle ... Tu as vu sa tenue ?! C'est pire que tout ! On peut même voir sa culotte noire ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... Personne, je ne te savais pas aussi pervers. Tu as été jusqu'à regarder sous sa jupe ? C'est bien cela ? » _répondit Lasty en fronçant un peu les sourcils, le regard accusateur posé sur lui alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Il tourna sa tête vers Omera et Cassy, heureusement, les deux femmes ne l'avaient pas entendu._

« Mais mais mais non ! C'est juste que ... Quand elle croise les jambes et puis ... voilà ... Enfin ... C'est euh ... pas pareil ! Bon, on avance ! »

_Il n'était pas un pervers ! C'était elle la perverse ! Cette Omera était ... indécente ! C'était juste euh ... euh ... euh ... BEUHHHHHHHH ! Il n'allait quand même pas se prendre la tête avec ça ! Il avança subitement, ne se souciant plus du tout du reste._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, beaucoup trop pour le jeune garçon. Il restait toujours derrière Omera, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher hein ? C'était stupide mais c'était ainsi ... Il ne voulait pas la perdre de vue._

_Marchant à travers les gravats, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement, entendant une petite voix féminine. La voix d'une enfant qui semblait enjouée et plutôt railleuse. Elle avait une idée en tête et elle parlait à différentes personnes :_

« Ca vous sert à quoi de venir encore m'embêter ? Vous n'avez pas compris la leçon ? »

« FAITES ATTENTION A SON POL ... ARGL ! »

« Hey ... Ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais pas prévenu ! Pas de chance ! »

_VITE ! Il fit un geste de la main aux femmes pour leur dire de s'éloigner d'ici alors qu'il apercevait déjà une sorte de poudre orange dans les airs. Du pollen ... Et pas du petit d'après ce qu'il remarquait. Il n'allait pas se préoccuper des membres du culte d'Arceus, ces derniers n'ayant que ce qu'ils méritaient._

« Bon ... Euh ... Bon ... Il faudrait déjà voir à quoi elle ressemble et ce qu'elle fait ... »

« Hey, Rufus. Pourquoi tu me prends la main ? Je sais courir. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh ... Non ! C'est pas de ma faute ! » _bafouilla t-il en retirant sa main de celle de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs._

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait ... Il ne comprenait pas ... Et puis pourquoi elle l'appelait Rufus ?! Il vint s'adosser contre un mur, se rapprochant du côté avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il l'avait vu ... Il avait vu cette personne._

« C'est une enfant ... Elle a environ neuf ans ... Elle ressemble bien à l'Herbizarre de la description. Elle a des cheveux verts, des yeux violets, une jupe rouge, un haut vert ... clair ou vert feuille. Elle a aussi deux longs nœuds à partir de son haut enfin bref ... Et puis des feuilles sur le côté ... Ainsi que des bottes. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de nous faire toute une description, Rufus. » _répondit Omera alors qu'il émettait un simple grognement avant de dire aussitôt :_

« C'est pour juger notre ennemie ... Donc ... Comme ce n'est qu'une enfant, on ne lui fait pas de mal, c'est d'accord ? On va aller vers elle et juste lui dire de se calmer. »

« La diplomatie ? Vu comment tu m'as parlée, je suis pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure méthode à appliquer. T'en pense quoi, Cassy ? »

« La méthode donnée par Personne est la meilleure. Mieux vaut éviter le combat au cas où. » _répondit la Voltali alors qu'Omera hochait la tête d'un air positif. Soit ! Si c'était ainsi ... Alors elles n'avaient qu'à l'écouter. La Luxray fit un petit geste de la main pour dire à Personne d'avancer et de lancer la discussion, Lasty les laissant faire. Au jeune garçon de montrer ce dont il était capable !_

_Celui-ci quitta subitement sa cachette, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts poussant un petit cri de surprise, du pollen doré apparaissant autour d'elle alors qu'elle semblait le regarder d'un air suspicieux. Personne ... Personne ne devait venir ..._

« Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Hey hey ! On se calme ! Moi, je m'appelle Personne ! »

« ... ... ... ... Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, les nœuds semblant bouger comme des lianes alors qu'il faisait un petit pas vers elle._

« Ben non ! Je m'appelle Personne, c'est mon véritable prénom ! Et toi ? »

« ... Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Tu as l'odeur et l'émanation d'un humain donc ... Tu es avec ces types ? Ah ! Ce sont tous des idiots ! Ils voulaient que je vienne avec eux ! Mais de toute façon, je sais très bien qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi parce qu'ils veulent que je devienne leur amie ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Ils veulent juste utiliser mon pollen ! Et toi, tu es d'où ?! »

« Et bien, moi je ... AHHHHHHH ! »

_Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de réagir qu'une liane avait entouré son pied droit, lui faisant un vilain croche-pattes. Il s'écorcha le genou sur le sol, étant tombé à cause de la jeune fille. Celle-ci éclata de rire en le regardant, un rire qui disparut aussitôt alors qu'une voix féminine se faisait entendre derrière Personne._

« Tu vois Rufus, ta méthode ne marche pas. Je vois pas où elle se trouvait la fameuse démonstration que tu maitrisais ... si bien. »

« Je ne ... m'appelle pas RUFUS ! Je m'appelle Per... »

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses paroles, rouge de gêne alors que la Luxray était juste à ses côtés. Il ... IL ... NON ! BON SANG ! Il eut un petit écoulement de sang à partir de son nez, l'excitation ayant monté en flèche à cause de la vision de la culotte noire de la jeune femme aux cheveux de même couleur. Lasty et Cassy étaient arrivées à leur tour, l'Herbizarre semblant s'énerver aussitôt, trépignant sur place :_

« J'en étais sûre ! J'en étais sûre ! J'en étais sûre et sûre ! C'est toujours comme ça ! Vous mentez tout le temps ! VOUS MENTEZ TOUT LE TEMPS ! »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Hey ! Euh ... Calme-toi ! »

_Le pollen montait de plus en plus, étant bien plus présent qu'auparavant. Ca devenait très dangereux non ? Il ne savait pas du tout ce que ce pollen pouvait faire mais ... Il valait mieux reculer. Malgré sa blessure au genou qu'il ne voulait pas guérir, il fit quelques pas en arrière, demandant aux femmes de faire de même._

« Ne lui faites pas de mal. On va juste essayer de la calme d'accord ? » _dit-il alors qu'elles ne semblaient pas partager son avis. Cette fillette était très dangereuse._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Préparé

**Chapitre 7 : Préparé**

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cherchez mais vous êtes comme les autres ! Vous êtes tous des pokémons ! Je ne vous ai rien fait moi ! Laissez-moi tranquilles ! Vous êtes tous contre moi de toute façon ! »

« Hein ? Mais non ! On veut juste que tu arrêtes de faire autant de mal ! »

« Autant de mal ? Mais je ne fais rien de mal moi ! Et puis, tu dis ça, mais tu as trois pokémons avec toi ! Tu es donc là pour me faire mal ! »

« Mais non ! RAHHHHHHHHH ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! JE ... »

_Il fut soudainement soulevé par la Voltali, celle-ci l'ayant pris dans ses bras alors que plusieurs lianes avaient brisé le mur proche de lui. Wo ... Wow ... Cassy était plutôt ... rapide ... très rapide même. Il n'avait rien vu venir par rapport à la jeune femme. Celle-ci le déposa au sol, la Luxray regardant sa compagne de son œil doré. Elle s'approcha d'elle, observant le garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de poser une main sur le sommet du crâne._

« Ca ne sert à rien, Rufus. Elle ne t'écoutera pas. On va juste la blesser et ensuite, elle se calmera d'elle-même. Tu ferais bien mieux de ne pas t'en occuper. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS RU... »

_Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui ! Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui se passait avec lui mais ... Mais ... C'était bien différent de ces moments avec Crusaé et Metsubi. Ah ... Ces deux filles ... Repenser à elles ... Ah ... Ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'y repenser ! Pas du tout même ! NON NON !_

_Il se redressa mais remarqua déjà que les deux femmes étaient parties en direction de l'Herbizarre ! NON ! Ca ne servait à rien d'être violent ! Cette ... Cette fille ... Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était seule ... Pourquoi une enfant de son âge était-elle toute seule hein ? Pourquoi ? Car il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose avec elle !_

_Mais ça, les femmes ne pouvaient pas le savoir ... Lasty était restée près de lui, observant les deux femmes qui combattaient l'Herbizarre. Avec une telle force, il y avait de fortes chances que l'Herbizarre soit morte._

« Las... Lasty ... Il faut les arrêter ... Elles vont la tuer trop facilement ... »

« Hum ? Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, si il le faut, je les calmerais toutes auparavant. Quand à toi, repose-toi ... Tu as l'air particulièrement chamboulé depuis plusieurs heures. Tu as chaud ? Tu es vraiment rouge, Personne. Il faut faire attention à ce que tu n'aies pas de la fièvre. »

« Non ... Non ... C'est ... »

_Il s'était arrêté, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus posant une main délicate sur son front. Un peu de fraîcheur sortit de celle-ci, le garçon poussant un profond soupir apaisé. C'était vraiment doux ... et froid ... Et là, il se sentait vraiment bien avec Lasty ... Mais ... Il ne devait pas ... Il ne devait pas les laisser faire. Il se redressa sans que Lasty ne puisse faire quelque chose, reprenant la parole :_

« Il faut ... pas ... que l'Herbizarre ne meure ... Elle est triste ... et seule ... »

_Elle aussi le savait très bien mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle pouvait réellement faire quelque chose. Et pendant ce temps, le combat continuait et s'accentuait même ... sauf qu'il ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Cassy, malgré sa vitesse n'arrivait pas à s'approcher de l'Herbizarre, celle-ci ayant semblant produire du pollen dans une quantité des plus importantes, beaucoup trop pour que cela soit normal._

_Omera ? Elle ne faisait que regarder le combat, de l'électricité semblant se charger autour d'elle. Elle concentrait ses éclairs, prête à attendre le bon moment où elle allait les abattre sur l'Herbizarre. Pas de pitié, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon ... Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elles étaient venues. Elle se jeta subitement sur l'Herbizarre à son tour, Cassy criant :_

« Non ! Omera, il ne faut pas l'appro ... »

_Trop tard, la poudre avait fait tout de suite son effet. Des spores ... Des spores provenant de la jeune fille ? C'était franchement bizarre. Même Lasty semblait surprise de voir cela de la part de l'Herbizarre. Omera tomba au sol, n'arrivant plus à bouger alors que Cassy s'était approchée d'elle pour tenter de l'aider. Mais c'était déjà trop tard ... Là ... Elle s'endormit subitement, la poudre dorée étant rentrée par tous les pores de sa peau._

« Imbéciles ! Imbéciles ! Imbéciles ! On ne peut pas s'approcher de moi ! C'est pour ça qu'on me haït ! C'est pour ça que je vous haïs ! Vous me voulez tous du mal ! Vous me voulez ... »

« Assez. » _murmura Lasty avant de faire apparaître ses ailes. Elle commença à battre de celles-ci avec vigueur, la poudre et les spores s'envolant au loin tandis que Personne s'approchait d'Omera et de Cassy._

« Hey ... Hey ... Vous allez bien toutes ... les deux ? »

« Un peu plus ... Rufus ... Et c'était terminé ... Il y a tellement de choses ... dans ces poudres ... Je crois qu'elle est vraiment très dangereuse ... »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Ru ... Bon ... Euh ... Attendez, je vais vous tirer toutes les deux. »

_Hein ? Et comment il allait faire ça ? Il n'était qu'un enfant de dix ans. Rien de plus. Pourtant, elle remarquait les deux marques sur ses mains alors qu'il prenait les deux femmes par les bras, les tirant lourdement en arrière. OH ! Il y arrivait vraiment ?! Et bien ! Il était plutôt costaud pour un petit jeunot de dix ans ! Très costaud même !_

« D'où est-ce que toute cette force provient ? » _demanda Omera alors qu'il les emmenait à l'abri, l'Herbizarre semblant décontenancée par Lasty au point de ne rien faire pendant plusieurs secondes. Des secondes très précieuses ... Lorsque les deux femmes furent mises en sécurité, il reprit la parole :_

« Moi ! Je vais vous montrer comment on fait ! »

_... ... ... Omera ne fit qu'hausser les épaules très difficilement, montrant par là que le poison allait se dissiper peu à peu. Elle secoua légèrement Cassy pour tenter de la réveiller alors que le jeune garçon retournait auprès de Lasty._

« Je vais m'en occuper, Lasty. Je sais ce que je vais faire. »

_Hum ? Il était complètement trempé alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il préparait. Ah oui ... Très bonne ide, elle le reconnaissait parfaitement. Elle recula alors que le jeune garçon s'approchait à nouveau de l'Herbizarre, le pollen recommençant à apparaître tout autour d'elle. Il ... Il n'allait pas faire un pas de plus sinon ..._

« NE T'APPROCHES SURTOUT PAS ! »

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, dis ? »

« NON ! Je ne te le dirai pas ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas ... »

_Le pollen était devenu bien plus présent mais il continuait d'avancer. Co... Comment ?! Ca ne marchait pas ?! Elle allait tout utiliser ! Ses toxines étaient bien plus dangereuses que n'importe quel autre Herbizarre ! Elle ... Elle allait utiliser ses lianes ! Celles-ci foncèrent vers Personne mais le jeune garçon les évita avec une aisance renouvelée tandis qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Ah ! Enfin plus petite que lui ! Cela faisait du bien !_

« Je ne te veux aucun mal ... »

« Bien sûr ! Comme tout les autres hein ? Vous êtes tous là pour me dire bonjour, je suis sûre ! » _répondit-elle sur un ton ironique alors qu'il levait subitement la main droite vers elle._

_Elle s'était déjà protégée le visage, prête à recevoir le poing en pleine figure. Personne ... Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'approcher depuis toutes ces années et ... et ... Pour la première qui arrivait ... Elle allait avoir mal. _

« AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_Elle venait de crier de douleur mais aussi de surprise. Le poing avait tout simplement percuté le sommet de son crâne, sans lui faire réellement mal. Elle écarquillait ses yeux violets alors que le jeune garçon se massait la main droite en gémissant._

« Ca fait quand même mal ! T'as le crâne dur ! »

« Faut juste être stupide pour faire ça. Snif ... Ca fait mal ... »

« Tu t'es calmée quand même ? Je ne te veux pas de mal moi ! Mais faudrait quand même que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais cela ... »

« MAIS JE NE LE FAIS PAS EXPRES ! » _s'écria t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle poudre apparaissait encore autour d'elle, le jeune garçon fronçant les sourcils. Aie ... Aie ... C'était bizarre ... Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment développé les pouvoirs mais ... Ah ... Il devait quand même ... tenter de l'arrêter avant._

« C'est bon ... C'est bon ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute ... Ce n'est pas ... de ta faute, oui. »

« Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... Toi ? Tu fais comment pour ne pas avoir mal ? Tu as l'odeur d'un humain, je le sens parfaitement mais ... »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quel garçon ! Si tu veux, tu m'accompagnes et tu verras qu'on est pas tous contre toi ! »

« ... ... ... Je sais très bien que tu te moques de moi alors ... »

« J'ai l'air de rigoler ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur alors qu'elle observait ses yeux rubis. Non ... Il ne rigolait pas mais ... Elle ne pouvait pas ... Même les pokémons plante étaient infectés et touchés par le poison ... Alors ... Que lui ..._

« Je m'appelle ... Sarila ... Et je suis seule depuis des années ... Je vis grâce aux plantes que je fais pousser ... Personne ne peut m'approcher car je dégage du pollen, des toxines et des spores à longueur de journée sans que ... Je ne peux pas, je ... »

« Tu me diras tout ça ... là-bas ? D'accord ? »

_Hein ? La voix du jeune garçon était faible avant qu'il ne s'écroule aux pieds de Sarila, l'Herbizarre le regardant avec étonnement. LE POLLEN ! Il était quand même affecté par ce dernier ! Elle le souleva par ses lianes, l'éloignant en le distançant d'elle alors qu'elle bafouillait, inquiète :_

« Je ... Je ! Tu vois ! J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas ! Mon corps produit tout ... Tout cela instinctivement ! Sans ... Sans que je puisse faire quelque chose ! »

« Ca ... fait rien ... Bon sang ... Tu viens avec moi ? »

_Hein ? Il voulait quand même qu'elle vienne ? C'était complètement fou ... Mais ... Mais mais ... Pour aller où ? Il ne lui voulait vraiment pas de mal, elle l'avait bien vu. Omera et Cassy semblaient à nouveau en pleine possession de leurs moyens tandis que Lasty s'approchait de Personne pour voir son état._

« Ca n'a rien de très grave heureusement ... Il est juste un peu paralysé et empoisonné mais comme tu l'as retiré aussitôt, il va s'en sortir. »

« Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Mais ... Mais ... Je ... Je ... Avec mon pollen, je pensais qu'il y résisterait ! Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... Ce n'était pas le cas ! »

« Ca ne fait ... rien ... ah ... Bon ... Est-ce que l'on peut s'en aller ? » _murmura le jeune garçon alors que Sarila s'exclamait aussitôt :_

« AH ! J'ai oublié de prévenir ! Je ne sais pas si c'est intéressant mais j'ai trouvé une drôle de sphère chez ces autres personnes ! »

_Hein ? Une drôle de sphère ? Elle sortit l'objet de l'une de ses poches, la montrant aux trois femmes et au jeune garçon qui ouvraient leurs yeux en grand. Cette sphère ... Elle n'avait rien de spécial non ? Mais bon ... Sarila la présenta à Personne, disant :_

« Je te la donne pour tout ce que tu as fait. C'est un cadeau de ma part. »

_Il hocha la tête en souriant, la jeune fille lui tendant la sphère qu'il serrait contre son cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ... Il appréciait ce geste. Ah ... ah ... Bon ... Maintenant, ils pouvaient rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ils firent un peu de marche ensembles, tous se dirigeant vers le vaisseau qu'ils avaient pris pour se rendre ici. Lasty avait le jeune garçon dans ses bras, Sarila les suivant alors qu'un peu de pollen sortait d'elle. Omera et Cassy discutaient entre elles puis tout se passa soudainement. Cassy disparut complètement de la vue pour arriver à la hauteur de Personne. Tout de suite, elle pointa sa main droite en sa direction, de l'électricité sortant de celle-ci prit le bras de Lasty au lieu du jeune garçon. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fut foudroyée sur place, de la fumée sortant de tout son corps alors que Cassy reculait aussitôt.  
><em>

« Puis-je savoir ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle Lasty mais nos consignes étaient claires de la part de mademoiselle Rina. Nous devions le tuer et vous ramener chez vos deux sœurs. »

« Vous n'avez même pas attendues d'essayer d'avoir notre confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Sarila ? Tu veux te rendre utile ? Je suis sûre que tu vas pouvoir te forcer à ne pas laisser s'échapper du pollen. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, envoyant Personne à la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, celle-ci le réceptionnant avec ses deux lianes._

_Omera ... La Luxray mettait ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles tandis que Cassy arrivait à ses côtés. Les deux femmes observaient la pokémon légendaire, une aura des plus violentes se faisant sentir tout autour de Lasty. Les deux pokémons électriques commencèrent à reculer peu à peu tandis que Lasty reprenait :_

« Vous n'avez même pas attendu ... que le jeune garçon vous fasse confiance. En un sens, je vous remercie ... Je vous remercie ... de ne pas avoir attendu ... Cela le fera moins souffrir ... Mais à côté, je lui ai promis que je le protégerai de ces souffrances. S'en prendre à lui, c'est s'en prendre à moi. »

« Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal, mademoiselle Lasty. C'est simplement Rufus qui doit mourir, ce sont les ordres de mademoiselle Rina. »

« Les ordres de ma sœur ne ME concernent pas. Vous voulez essayer de tuer Personne ? Vous allez devoir me passer sur le corps. »

_Cette aura ... Cette aura ... Elle était si oppressante ... Comme capable de les écraser. Ce n'était pas prévu ... que la jeune femme se mette contre elles. Pas du tout même. Et ce collier autour de son cou ? C'était à cause de cela qu'elle protégeait le jeune garçon ? Non ... Les pokémons légendaires, ce genre de collier était inefficace. Alors quoi ?_

« Cassy, les problèmes commencent maintenant. Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec la soeurette à mademoiselle Rina mais ça n'annonce rien de bon. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru remarqué. Essayons quand même de le tuer. Elle se calmera ensuite. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le droit de vie

**Second axe : Retourner à ce qu'il était**

**Chapitre 8 : Le droit de vie**

« Euh ... On peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ou alors, si je dérange, on me le dit hein ? »

_Sarila murmurait cela avec lenteur, haussant simplement les épaules alors que les trois femmes se regardaient en chiennes de faïence. Omera reprit la parole, faisant apparaître de l'électricité au bout de sa main droite :_

« Pardonnez-nous mademoiselle Lasty mais vous n'êtes pas notre cible. Votre sœur a été très formelle, nous devons tuer cet enfant. »

« Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que l'on vous demande d'exécuter ... Vous obéissez sans aucune réflexion. »

_Elle avait répondu froidement, bien plus que d'habitude. En fait, cela était même la première fois qu'elle semblait s'adresser aussi inamicalement envers autrui. Ses yeux rubis semblaient se planter en plein dans les cœurs des deux femmes, celles-ci restant quand même en retrait. Bien qu'Omera prenait la parole et semblait sûre d'elle, elle n'était pas stupide ... Combattre une créature légendaire ... Cela était impossible. Alors comment faire ? Car c'était beaucoup trop risqué de lever la main sur le jeune garçon._

« Cassy ? Je m'occupe de retenir mademoiselle Lasty pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, profites-en pour tuer Rufus. Il n'est plus dans ses bras donc cela devrait être plus simple. Tu es prête ? J'y vais tout de ... »

« Où est-ce que vous comptiez aller, toutes les deux ? » _demanda Lasty, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'Omera et Cassy avaient déjà leurs pieds gelés sur le sol, les deux femmes ne pouvant plus bouger. C'était ça ... C'était ça la puissance d'une pokémon légendaire ?_

_Pourtant ... Elles n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. La Luxray ouvrit la bouche, des flammes en sortant avant qu'elle n'approche sa bouche pour faire fondre la glace chez elle et la Voltali. Tout de suite, celle-ci disparut, même Lasty ne pouvait pas suivre sa vitesse. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus marmonnait quelque chose :_

« Sarila ... Si tu apprécies un tant soit peu Personne, je te conseille de le protéger ... Comme il t'a protégé. Tu en es capable, j'en suis sûre et certaine. »

_Co... Comment est-ce que cette femme pouvait lui faire confiance ? Elle avait à peine le temps de réagir que Cassy était déjà proche des lianes maintenant Personne dans les airs. Pourtant, elle tira le jeune garçon contre elle, ses poudres apparaissant autour d'elle. Elle ... Elle devait apprendre ... Elle devait les forcer à aller en avant ! Elle allait faire ça ! Elle ferma un œil violet, pointant une main vers Cassy tout en disant :_

« Je protégerai Personne comme cette femme me l'a dit, foi de Sarila ! »

« Cela ne te concerne pas du tout jeune fille, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne t'en occupes pas. » _annonça Cassy alors qu'elle s'avançait déjà vers Sarila. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil avant d'émettre un grand sourire démoniaque :_

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends mais tu vas vite déchanter ! »

_Toute sa poudre vola en direction de Cassy, celle-ci commençant à se déplacer avec rapidité pour l'éviter. Voilà une fausse solution ! VOILA ! Elle pouvait renvoyer tout simplement toute la poudre autour d'elle, Personne ne serait pas touché par cette dernière alors ! Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une option facultative, elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire cela tout le temps. Cassy continuait d'esquiver avec agilité la poudre, celle-ci commençant néanmoins à envahir toute la zone. Sarila gardait son sourire, faisant un petit geste du doigt :_

« Non, non, non ! Tu ne vas plus pouvoir t'enfuir ! »

« C'est ce que nous verrons, jeune fille. Il me reste encore la voix des airs ! »

_Cassy vint faire un surprenant saut dans les airs mais déjà, une multitude de lianes sortait du sol, venant entourer les deux jambes de la jeune femme avant de la faire retomber avec violence sur le sol. Elle les déchiqueta de ses deux griffes mais c'était déjà trop tard ... La poudre était maintenant au-dessus d'elle aussi._

« Dommage ... Vraiment dommage ... Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu étais la première à essayer de faire ça avec moi hein ? »

« Ah ... Ah ... Tu sais très bien te battre ... oui ... C'est vrai ... J'ai échoué ... Pathétiquement échoué en fin de compte ... C'est vraiment dommage ... Mademoiselle Rina me faisait confiance ... Elle était la seule à avoir confiance en mes capacités. »

_... ... ... ... ... Et en quoi ça la concernait ? Enfin bon ... La poudre restait autour de la Voltali. Elle remarqua un peu de mouvement de la part du jeune garçon, celui-ci semblant vouloir lui murmurer quelque chose. Hein quoi ? Bon ... Si c'était lui qui le demandait ..._

_Du côté de Lasty et Omera, le combat était unilatéral ... Vraiment unilatéral ... Omera ne pouvait rien faire pour contenir la puissance de l'Artikodin, celle-ci semblant la déchaîner dans sa totalité ou presque. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas blesser le jeune garçon derrière elle._

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi obéir à cet humain ? »

« Qui a dit que je lui obéissais ? C'est vous qui pensait ainsi ! »

« Et ce collier alors ? C'est la preuve qu'il vous a capturée, non ?! »

« Ce collier ? Ah ... Celui-ci ... Tu veux savoir quelque chose de surprenant ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, tirant d'un coup sec sur le collier de glace pour le briser :_ « Il n'y a jamais eut de collier. Je suis avec Personne de mon plein gré. »

« Hein ? Que ... Mais pourquoi ? Comment c'est ... Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il faut avoir connu le jeune garçon pour comprendre la raison qui me pousse à rester avec lui. » _murmura Lasty en montrant ses serres à la place de ses mains. Subitement, le sol se glaça, faisant tomber Omera sur celui-ci alors que des chaînes de glace la bloquaient. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir bouger et donc, elle fermait déjà les yeux, prête à mou ..._

« NON ! LASTY ! NE LA TUES PAS ! »

_Cette voix ? Elle tourna son visage vers Personne, le jeune garçon étant debout à côté de Sarila. Il avait du mal ... à rester debout mais ... De l'autre côté ... Cassy était toujours couchée au sol, la poudre semblant stationner autour d'elle sans l'atteindre._

« Personne ... Elles essayent de te tuer ... Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais ... »

« Ne les tues pas ! S'il te plaît ! Ne les tues pas ! » _demanda le jeune garçon avec un peu de zèle et d'inquiétude, observant Omera. La jeune femme aux yeux dorés faisait de même, ne pouvant pas bouger de toute façon._

« ... ... ... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elles reviendront pour tenter de te tuer, Personne. Je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Ne les tues pas ... Ne tues pas Omera et Cassy ... »

_Il semblait réellement affolé à l'idée de tuer les deux femmes. C'en était même étrange et dérangeant. Le jeune garçon ... Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Elle fit disparaître les chaînes de glace tandis que Salira repoussait sa poudre. Les deux femmes se levèrent avec lenteur, Omera se massant le bras droit, son regard posé sur Personne._

« C'est de cela dont vous parliez, Lasty ? Le fait que le jeune garçon nous sauve la vie ? »

« Non ... Il a déjà tué bon nombre de personnes du culte d'Arceus. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a en tête ... Loin de là même mais je vous conseille de disparaître. »

« Nous laisser partir, c'est prévenir mademoiselle Rina que vous êtes dans l'Ultime Elément. Cela reviendrait à déclencher la colère de vos deux sœurs, surtout de la plus jeune. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Personne veut que vous surviviez ... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais je vous conseille VRAIMENT de vous aller avant que je m'énerve ... et que je décide de ne pas l'écouter. »

« Avant, je veux savoir pourquoi Rufus nous permet de nous enfuir. »

_Hein ? Elle osait encore demander une telle chose alors que Cassy revenait auprès d'elle. Son œil doré fixait longuement le jeune garçon, celui-ci rougissant violemment avant de s'exclamer avec un peu de colère :_

« JE NE M'APPELLE PAS RUFUS ! »

« Je pense que je vais devoir attendre un peu avant d'avoir une réponse de ta part. »

_Elle disait cela avant de s'éloigner avec Cassy. Dès qu'elles furent loin d'eux, le jeune garçon tituba, étant aussitôt rattrapé par Sarila. Il était quand même très épuisé. Elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps._

« Bon ... Ca ne fait rien. Sarila ? Tu viens avec nous ? Nous ouvrirons un hublot pour que tu disperses ton pollen. Tu es capable de l'arrêter un peu ? » _répondit Lasty._

« Pas du tout ... Enfin, je peux en produire en moindre quantité mais ça continuera tout le temps ... Et puis ... Mon pollen pique les yeux ... C'est juste affreux ... »

« Ne t'en fait pas ... Sarila. On trouvera une solution à ton problème. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs alors qu'elle émettait un sourire._

« Je te fais confiance, de toute façon ! »

_Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau qui les attendait. Tout de suite, celui aux commandes demanda :_

« Où sont passées les deux pokémons électriques ? C'est donc elle la petite Herbizarre ? L'a pas l'air si méchante que ça. Je la pensais plus grande que ça. »

« Faites attention à vous quand même. Quand aux deux pokémons électriques ... Elles nous rejoindront plus tard. Elles rentreront à pied ou d'une autre façon. »

_Il avait dit cela d'un air étrange alors que l'homme haussait les épaules. Le vaisseau décolla, Sarila contre un hublot ouvert, sa poudre laissant une traînée dorée derrière le vaisseau. Cette mission avait été un succès mais ... Beaucoup de questions se posaient maintenant. Cette sphère ... Et puis Omera et Cassy ... Et il y avait tellement de choses à savoir. Il sentait que dorénavant, sa vie dans l'Ultime Elément n'allait pas être de tout repos._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une jeune fille seule

**Chapitre 9 : Une jeune fille seule**

« C'est comme nous vous le disons, mademoiselle Rina. Votre petite sœur est bien dans l'Ultime Elément et surtout avec le jeune garçon nommé Ruf... Personne. »

« Hum ? Et d'après ce que vous dites, il semblerait que Lasty soit de son plein gré avec lui, c'est bien cela ? Aucun collier ou autre ? » _demanda une voix en face d'Omera et de Cassy, les deux femmes étant inclinées, un genou au sol._

« MOI JE N'Y CROIS PAS DU TOUT ! » _hurla soudainement une autre voix féminine alors que des flammes apparaissaient tout autour d'une femme._ « NON ! Ma grande sœur ne se ferait pas avoir ainsi ! Elle n'accepterait jamais d'être avec un humain ! Il ne faut pas se moquer du monde non plus ! Dites-moi où elle se trouve et vous allez voir comment ... »

« Fulgé. Calme-toi ... Cela me semble bien trop suspect ce que vous me dites ... Ma petite sœur serait donc avec lui pour quelle raison ? »

« Et bien ... Sans que cela soit très explicite, elle semble s'être prise d'affection pour le jeune garçon. Elle veut le protéger au péril de sa vie et elle n'a pas hésité un instant à s'en prendre à nous dès le moment où nous avons essayé de tuer Ruf... Personne. »

_Elle recommençait à faire la même erreur mais en était-ce vraiment une ? Comment devait-elle appeler le jeune garçon dans le fond ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à cela en plus ? C'était pas vraiment le moment de penser ainsi. De l'autre côté ... Elle-même était sujette à plusieurs questions internes, Cassy murmurant :_

« Par... Pardon, mademoiselle Rina ... J'ai ... J'ai échoué. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Cassy. Ce n'était guère de ta faute. Quelque chose d'imprévu s'est produit et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir à ce sujet. »

« Oui mais ... Mais ... Bon ... Je ... Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide ... Et il y avait aussi cette nouvelle amie que Personne s'est fait. Une petite Herbizarre, elle est terriblement puissante au niveau du poison. Elle fait peur quand on imagine ... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'était juste une chose que tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » _répondit Rina après les paroles de Cassy, Omera détournant le regard, comme soucieuse._ « Que se passe t-il avec toi, Omera ? Tu m'as l'air distraite depuis que tu es ici. »

« Hum ... Ce n'est pas forcément très important. Je me demandais juste pour quelle raison ... Le gamin nous avait sauvées la vie. Vous savez, il n'a qu'une dizaine d'années mais pourtant, il se comporte déjà comme un adulte. »

« JE M'EN FICHE ROYALEMENT ! MOI ! JE VAIS LE CRAMER ! »

« Rina ... Je t'ai déjà dit de te calmer ... Nous ne pouvons pas commettre de bêtises. »

_Elles allaient attendre. Maintenant qu'elles savaient où se trouvait Lasty, ce n'était qu'une question de mois voir de semaines avant qu'elles ne retrouvent cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que leur mère dirait ... si elle savait tout ceci ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait réellement ?_

« Que devons nous faire, mademoiselle Rina ? Retourner là-bas ? »

« ... ... ... Cela serait trop risqué pour vous deux. Je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure idée. » _répondit la jeune femme en face des deux pokémons électriques._

« Il ne nous fera aucun mal. » _annonça Omera comme l'air convaincue par ses propres paroles, se redressant alors que la voix reprenait :_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'après avoir essayé de le tuer, il vous voudra avec vous à ses côtés ? Je ne pense pas que ma jeune sœur soit assez naïve pour croire tout cela, j'en suis désolée. »

« Mon instinct de Luxray me fait penser qu'il ne nous fera pas souffrir. Je ne peux réellement l'expliquer, pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Rina. »

« Ton instinct ... de Luxray ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« J'en suis ... parfaitement consciente ... même si je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

_C'était beaucoup trop rapide et soudain. Cela ne pouvait se produire en un instant. Surtout par rapport à ce gamin. Rina était la seule personne qu'elle pouvait considérer ainsi. Mais ... Peut-être qu'au fil du temps, elle comprendrait le problème qu'elle avait avec ce jeune garçon ? Cassy était elle aussi assez inquiète à l'idée de retourner là-bas mais bon ... C'était là l'unique solution qu'elles avaient donc ... Autant y aller maintenant._

« Comment est-ce qu'il va ? »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux verts était assise sur une chaise au beau milieu d'une salle complètement vide. Il n'y avait rien du tout ... Rien à part elle et tout le pollen qu'elle émettait, elle était très inquiète pour le jeune garçon._

« Il va bien ... Il se repose, nous lui avons administré quelques calmants et divers autres choses pour lui permettre de combattre la maladie. Ton poison est terriblement efficace, le sais-tu ? » _signala une femme dans une tenue de scientifique, étant derrière une baie vitrée._

« Je le sais bien ... Je suis née comme ça ... Quand je n'étais qu'une Bulbizarre, ça n'avait rien de dangereux ... Mais au bout de mes six ans, mon pollen est devenu trop dangereux pour mon entourage. Mon corps émet tout ceci sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Vous allez m'abandonner vous aussi ? De toute façon, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous en ferai voir de tous les couleurs ... Ca sera juste affreux pour vous tous ... »

« Hum ... Avoir une nouvelle enfant dans l'Ultime Elément, je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure chose mais comme nous avons déjà Personne, il y a des chances que tu sois avec lui pour les prochaines missions qu'il fera. »

_Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle était contente d'apprendre cela ... Oh que oui ... Vraiment très contente ..._

« Quand à ton problème de pollen, je pense qu'il va falloir en discuter avec le chef de l'Ultime Elément. Etant un scientifique des plus reconnus chez nous voir le plus reconnu ... Il trouvera sûrement une solution à ton problème de pollen. Par contre, il se peut que cela modifie un peu ton corps, le temps que tu essayes de t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie. »

« Par contre, Personne et moi, nous sommes les seuls enfants ici ? »

« Exactement ... Vous êtes les seuls enfants car cet endroit est l'un des plus protégés de l'Ultime Elément. Même les créatures légendaires ne pourraient pas rentrer chez nous car un dispositif spécial crée par le chef empêche l'accès à cet endroit. Dans les autres lieux de l'Ultime Elément, il doit y avoir quelques enfants pokémons mais que très rarement des enfants humains. Vous êtes donc les seuls ... »

« Vous savez que je vais vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? Je suis réellement insupportable comme enfant, vous allez très vite le découvrir. »

« Hum ? Et bien, tu seras exactement l'opposée de Personne alors. Tu verras très bien comment cela se passe ici. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très convaincue. »

_Mais bon ... Elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient préparer pour elle. Elle ne savait pas mais ... Elle sentait qu'elle allait très bien vivre ici dorénavant. Dommage que son comportement ait gardé les séquelles de ces dernières années. Elle n'allait pas changer d'aussitôt. Oh oui ... Un véritable cauchemar allait se produire chez eux. Et ... Elle allait rester seule à nouveau._

_... ... ... ... ... Il avait une main posée sur son crâne, observant le plafond alors que Lasty était assise sur une chaise à côté de lui. C'était sa main ... Il avait besoin de repos et elle veillait sur lui ... Pourtant, après une bonne demi-heure, elle se leva, quelques coups à la porte se faisant entendre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant légèrement en fronçant les sourcils._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Nous aimerions parler avec vous, mademoiselle Lasty ... »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire à toutes les deux. »

« ... ... Lasty ? Vas discuter avec elles, s'il te plaît ... Ecoutes ce qu'elles ont à te dire. » _murmura le jeune garçon alors qu'il tendait sa main droite vers Lasty. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui, la serrant doucement dans les siennes alors qu'il reprenait :_ « Tu peux me donner la petite sphère offerte par Sarila ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'elle plaçait maintenant la sphère dans les mains du jeune garçon, quittant la pièce. Plusieurs bruits de pas et voilà qu'elles n'étaient plus là._

« ... ... ... ... ... C'est quoi donc cette sphère ? »

_Il ne savait pas du tout si elle avait quelque chose de spécial mais d'un côté comme d'un autre, c'était peut-être qu'un simple orbe de verre hein ? Mais bon ... Il avait l'impression que c'était quand même plus que cela. Oui ... Mais ..._

_Des semaines étaient passées ... Voir des mois ? Elle ne le savait pas ... Mais depuis le jour où elle avait reçu cette sphère, elle avait perdu tout espoir ... Toute chance ... La sphère marchait comme ça, sans réellement comprendre et au départ, elle avait apprécié de voir un peu le décor dehors ... Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus du tout le cas._

_Elle venait d'avoir onze ans ... Il faisait déjà nuit sûrement ... Elle ne savait pas puisqu'elle avait tiré les rideaux ... Elle était plongée dans le noir ou presque. Onze ans ... Cela faisait maintenant deux années ? Deux années qu'elle n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon ? Et dire que pendant des années, elle était restée auprès de lui ... Elle se sentait vraiment vide._

« Qu'est-ce que cette sphère ... me montrera aujourd'hui ? »

_Voilà ... Pour son anniversaire, c'était ça son cadeau. Regarder dans une sphère ... Elle tapota légèrement sur le sommet de celle-ci, l'orbe commençant à briller avant qu'elle ne pousse soudainement un cri de surprise, relâchant la sphère qui tomba du lit. Elle vint la récupérer aussitôt, étant à quatre pattes dans sa robe de chambre blanche._

« Per ... PERSONNE ! PERSONNE ! »

_Elle hurlait son nom alors qu'elle voyait le garçon en face d'elle. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu ! Elle l'avait tout de suite démasqué ! C'était lui ! C'était lui ! Elle voyait le jeune garçon qui avait aussi relâché la sphère, aussi surpris qu'elle. Il reprit la sphère dans ses mains, tapotant dessus alors qu'elle entendait sa voix :_

« Crusaé ? C'est bien toi ? Crusaé ? »

_Quelques mots et elle avait fondu en larmes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer._

« Hey ! Crusaé ? C'est bien toi ? Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Où est-ce que tu te trouves ?! Hey ! Crusaé ! Qui c'est qui te fait pleurer ? »

« Snif ... Snif ... C'est toi, IDIOT ! C'est toi qui me fait pleurer ! » _bafouilla t-elle en frottant ses yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« ... Crusaé ... C'est vraiment ... toi ? » _demanda t-il encore une fois._

« T'es toujours aussi énervant et simplet ... Snif ... Mais oui, c'est bien moi. »

« T'es devenue drôlement jolie ... »

_Elle vint rougir violemment alors qu'il avait dit cela sur un ton des plus naturels._

« Mais mais mais ... C'est pas comme ça qu'on me parle ! Et puis ... Et puis ... Toi aussi, tu as bien changé ... Enfin ... Euh ... Mais tu es où ? Et puis ... »

« Attends un peu, Crusaé. On a tout le temps maintenant, non ? »

_Oui ... Il avait raison. Après presque deux années où ils étaient séparés, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de pouvoir se revoir ... même si ce n'était que d'une étrange façon._


	10. Chapitre 10 : UMDCD'A

**Chapitre 10 : Un membre du culte d'Arceus**

« La Sulfura et l'Electhor ont quitté le nid où elles dormaient habituellement. Il semblerait qu'elles se préparent à lancer un assaut contre l'Ultime Elément. Nous n'avons pas eut le temps de les prévenir de nous attendre pour venir les épauler. »

« Cela ne fait rien ... Ce sont des créatures légendaires et je pense qu'elles retournent chercher leur sœur Artikodin. Mais comment cela se passe t-il sinon à côté ? Les autres légendaires sont-ils bien accueillis ? »

« Une partie d'entre eux sont toujours introuvables. Mew, Mewtwo, Latios, Latias ne se sont pas présentés comme l'avait demandé la déesse. De l'autre côté, certains restent complètement neutres par rapport à cette histoire. Ils se sont présentés mais ils n'obéiront pas aux ordres de la déesse. Ils verront suivant ce qui se passe. Enfin, il y a aussi un problème du côté du Manaphy qui est presque incontrôlable. Qu'importe ce qu'on lui dit, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et parle de se venger d'un jeune garçon. »

« Hum ... C'est vraiment problématique dans le fond alors ... Nous ne pouvons guère réellement continuer tout cela si tout part dans tous les sens. »

« J'en suis désolé ... grande prêtresse. Que devons-nous faire alors ? »

« Laissez-donc les légendaires qui ne nous rejoignent pas tranquilles ... et invitez donc la jeune fille dragonne à paraître devant moi. »

« Comme vous le désirez grande prêtresse. »

_La personne disparaissait alors que quelques minutes plus tard, une autre apparaissait. Elle semblait si petite par rapport à la grande prêtresse bien que celle-ci était dans l'ombre, cachée sans se présenter réellement devant la jeune fille._

« Et bien ... Il semblerait que ton sang de dragon se calme au fur et à mesure ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... Simplement parce que ... ... ... ... ... On me le contrôle à distance ... Ma maladie est toujours présente en moi. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ... grande prêtresse ? » _demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, redressant faiblement sa tête pour présenter deux yeux complètement blancs._

« Car j'ai une future mission pour toi. Tu seras sûrement accompagnée de plusieurs membres du culte d'Arceus. Vous allez devoir vous rendre dans les plaines cendrées. Là-bas se trouvera normalement quelques constructions de l'Ultime Elément. Tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda la grande prêtresse alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête d'un air positif bien qu'elle reprenait aussitôt la parole :_

« J'aimerai ... éviter d'avoir des personnes avec moi, s'il vous plaît ... Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes dans les alentours. »

_Et voilà qu'elle replongeait dans son mutisme, la personne en face d'elle semblant immense bien qu'elle ne se levait pas. Elle semblait la juger longuement comme si elle réfléchissait à la situation. Oui ... Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle était ici mais ... Elle restait distante._

« Le sang de dragon ... Dans ton corps, il s'écoule lentement ... Mais tu es spéciale ... Tu le sais très bien alors pourquoi essayer de lutter contre ce que tu es ? »

« Je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas être comme ça ... C'est tout ... Je ne veux pas ... Ce sang est affreux. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé à moi, grande prêtresse ? »

« C'est ainsi que la déesse Arceus l'a décidé. Tu peux t'estimer chanceuse. Tu as une puissance rivalisant avec les légendaires voir les dépassant. »

« ... ... ... Ce n'est pas la puissance que je recherche mais des sentiments, grande prêtresse. On m'a forcé à choisir entre ces derniers ou mon sang ... Et j'ai fait la plus grande erreur à mes yeux. Car j'avais peur ... Vraiment peur ... »

« Peur de quoi ? De ton sang ? Peur de perdre le contrôle de ton corps ? Tu es une jeune fille exceptionnelle ... Tu as un sang que l'on ne trouve que tous les siècles voir millénaires. »

« Mais c'est pour ça qu'on ne trouve pas de remèdes ! Car je suis unique ! AH ! Pardon ... Pardonnez-moi, grande prêtresse ... Je ne voulais ... pas m'emporter. »

_Elle baissait la tête d'un air décontenancé. Plus de deux années ... Ca faisait plus de deux années ... qu'elle ... qu'elle ... était comme ça ... Qu'elle était dans ce culte d'Arceus dont elle n'avait que faire ... Cet homme qui la contrôlait à distance, qui contrôlait son sang ... Ah ..._

« ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... » _replongea la jeune fille dans son mutisme alors que la grande prêtresse restait muette à son tour._

_Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son ... Juste le bruit du vent dans le temple dans lequel se trouvaient les deux personnes. La jeune fille ne semblait pas oser se redresser._

« Metsubi, tu es une dragonne exceptionnelle, différente des autres dragons. Tu n'as pas ta place dans ce lieu, je le sais aussi bien que toi. Néanmoins, ta maladie t'empêche de te rapprocher d'autrui. Ici, les multiples dragons sont capables de t'arrêter si tu perds la tête. »

« Je préfère encore mourir ... plutôt que de rester ici. Je ne vous obéis pas par ... conviction, grande prêtresse. Vous le savez très bien. »

« Je sais aussi parfaitement que tu en as strictement rien à faire de la déesse Arceus. »

« Mais je suis obligée de rester ici ... On m'y oblige ... Sinon, je redeviendrai folle ... Je recommencerai à faire ce carnage ... A tous ... les tuer ... »

_Elle se maintenait la tête entre ses deux mains, fermant les yeux en la hochant négativement plusieurs fois de suite Non ... Non ... NON ! Elle ne voulait pas y penser ! Elle s'imaginait les pires choses comme de devoir tuer Personne. Elle ne voulait pas ..._

« Tu pleures Metsubi ... »

« Hein ? Euh ... Euh ... Ce n'est rien du tout, grande prêtresse. » _bafouilla la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, passant une main sur ses yeux. Ce n'était rien du tout ... Rien de rien._

« Metsubi ... Sais-tu ce qui s'est réellement passée lorsque tu n'étais qu'une enfant ? »

« N'en parlez pas ... Je vous en prie ... Ne m'en parlez pas ... Même si je n'avais que quatre ans ... Je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé ... C'est même là que ... »

_Qu'elle avait appris à ses dépends ce qu'elle avait en elle. Ce que Personne n'avait jamais remarqué lorsqu'il se trouvait chez elle. Oui ... Et heureusement ..._

« Metsubi ? Sais-tu que chaque dragon est né ici ? » _demanda la grande prêtresse alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs posait son regard sur elle._

« Non ... Enfin ... Je n'étais qu'un enfant ... Mais je crois que j'ai toujours vécue isolée des autres ... Enfin, mes ... parents ... »

« Ils ont été bannis de cet endroit ... de cette ville des dragons. »

« HEIN ?! Mais ... Pour ... Pourquoi ?! » _demanda t-elle subitement, ses yeux blancs bien fixés sur la grande prêtresse. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas de sa place._

« Accomplis ta future mission et je raconterai tout au sujet de tes deux parents. »

« ... ... ... Mais comment ... seriez-vous au courant à leurs sujets ? Vous n'étiez pas avec les dragons à l'époque, non ? » _demanda Metsubi, un peu suspicieuse._

« Je suis la grande prêtresse, je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne peux le croire. »

_... ... ... D'accord, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, visiblement. Elle se redressa, semblant bien plus motivée maintenant. Néanmoins, avant de se retirer, elle demanda :_

« Pouvez-vous me promettre de m'en dire plus au sujet de mes parents ? »

« Bien entendu ... Cela sera la première chose que je te dirai lorsque tu reviendras. Je préviendrai les gardes de te laisser passer lorsque tu reviendras de ta mission. »

« Ma mission ... C'est simplement réduire à néant les installations de l'Ultime Elément, c'est bien cela ? Pour que je comprenne exactement quoi faire. »

« C'est exactement cela. Tu devrais y arriver avec facilité. Néanmoins, quelques membres du culte t'accompagneront, Metsubi. Bonne chance bien que tu n'en auras pas besoin. » _répondit la grande prêtresse alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs hochait la tête d'un air positif._

« Je vais donc me retirer si cela ne vous dérange pas ... »

« Fais donc ... Et demande aux gardes de m'emmener l'un des dissidents. »

_L'un des dissidents ... Oui ... Depuis quelques temps, un groupe s'était soulevé. Mais aucun sang ou autre ... Ce n'était pas du tout le cas même. Elle s'éloigna de l'endroit où siégeait la grande prêtresse, disparaissant au loin. Elle avait une mission à accomplir et même si ... Cela lui faisait mal ... Elle devait l'accomplir pour en apprendre au sujet de ses deux parents._

« Vous voilà donc ...Seigneur Drikan. » _murmura la grande prêtresse une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant une personne agenouillée._

« Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois ... Moi et une partie de la popula ... »

« Assez ... Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec cette histoire. Toutes les histoires des dragons qui s'opposent se finissent dans le sang ... Cela a toujours été une tare raciale que tous les dragons possèdent. Néanmoins, au lieu d'avoir un conflit qui va nous opposer durant des semaines voir des mois et faire des milliers de morts, je vais vous faire une proposition. »

« Laquelle ? Sachez très bien que nous ... »

« Je vous bannis du royaume des dragons et vous allez vivre ailleurs. Vous ne pourrez plus remettre les pieds mais cela évitera ainsi de nombreuses morts inutiles. En contrepartie, le peuple des dragons vous aidera à vous construire une nouvelle cité. »

« Hein ? Mais que ... Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! On a justement évité de créer différentes cités à cause de nos passés avec un semblant d'apocalypse ! Ce n'est pas pour recommencer maintenant ! Vous n'êtes qu'un hum ... »

« Si vous faites ceci ... Je vous donnerai un objet ... Un objet très important ... Que vous allez devoir confier d'ici quelques années à une dragonne renégate. »

_Il ne comprenait plus ... Cette personne ... Celle qui dirigeait le culte d'Arceus ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle était réellement ? Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Même en tant que Seigneur, il n'avait jamais vu une telle personne ... Mais tous les dragons avaient obéit à cause des ordres de la déesse Arceus ... Cela avait été ordonné ... Ce n'était donc pas forcément ce que certains dragons désiraient ... Mais là ... Il avait l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas la contredire sinon ... Il risquait de mettre à mal tout ce qui se préparait dans le futur._

« Seigneur Drikan ... Vous êtes un puissant Dracolosse ... Sage et respecté par la population. Vous avez toujours été partisan pour protéger les humains de loin, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous estime grandement, c'est pour cela que je vous propose cette solution. A vous d'y réfléchir. »

« J'ai ... J'ai besoin de réfléchir ... Oui ... Si je peux me retirer ... » _bafouilla l'être aux longs moustaches dorées mais fines, mettant le plus de distance avec la grande prêtresse._

_C'était ainsi que se passait les journées dans le culte d'Arceus. La grande prêtresse restait une personne des plus étranges, que nul ne connaissait réellement._


	11. Chapitre 11 : USSSL

**Chapitre 11 : Un sourire sur ses lèvres**

« Non mais ... C'est quoi cette furie ?! Arrêtez-là un peu ! Elle est complètement dingue ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'autre enfant ?! Mais arrêtes-toi ! BON SANG ! STOPPEZ-LA ! »

« HIHIHIHI ! Vous ne m'attraperez jamais ! VOUS NE ... HIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

_Un petit corps s'écroula au sol, les lianes la maintenant au sol n'étant plus accrochées à ce dernier. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, relevant la tête avant de voir le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci avait le regard légèrement froncé, la jeune fille faisant une petite moue boudeuse avant de dire :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Personne ? C'est pas sympa ! »

« Faut pas faire de bêtises ici ... Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, Sarila, non ? » _répondit le jeune garçon en tendant sa main, la jeune fille lui faisant un grand sourire. Subitement, il se retrouva couché sur le sol, une liane l'ayant complètement fauché alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur lui comme une victoire._

« ... Ca faisait très mal, ça... Sarila. » _répondit-il alors qu'elle gardait son sourire._

_Cela faisait combien de temps ? Hum ... Il ne le savait pas du tout ... Mais quelques jours au moins ... Et depuis, Sarila avait radicalement changé ... Enfin, déjà, elle avait un petit collier vert autour du cou ... Alors que lui-même avait un bracelet vert au bras gauche. Plus une simple décoration qu'autre chose a priori. Mais ce qui était différent ..._

« Ca me fait penser ... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais ... de ce que les scientifiques m'ont fait ! Mens pas sinon, je grognerai ! »

« Euh et bien ... Ca fait quand même très bizarre ... Du genre, expérience scientifique mais c'est tant mieux non ? Tu ne produis plus de toxines réellement. »

« Oui mais bon ... J'ai quand même l'air d'un monstre ! C'est ce que je suis ! » _répondit-elle avant de poser une liane sur la joue du jeune garçon, lui laissant une vilaine marque verte._

_Elle se releva, éclatant de rire alors qu'il l'observait. Ah ... Elle lui tournait le dos ... laissant paraître de longs tubes transparents enfoncés dans son dos ... Ils étaient pliés alors qu'une sorte de poudre était à l'intérieur, se dirigeant vers des minuscules cuves. Enfin ... Elle avait deux ou trois tubes dans le dos, mais elle ne produisait plus de toxines autour d'elle._

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Personne ? Mes petits tubes ? »

« Tu dois les garder combien de temps ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur alors qu'elle disait :_

« Toute ma vie peut-être ... Si je n'arrive pas à contrôler tout ça ! Mais bon ... Je dois juste changer les conteneurs toutes les vingt-quatre heures. »

« C'est quand même pas une vie très drôle ... » _marmonna t-il en faisant une petite moue assez triste alors qu'elle continuait de sourire, reprenant sa main._

_... ... ... Oui ... Il voyait cela ... Mais bon ... Elle semblait heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Il se releva grâce à Sarila, lui tapotant doucement le crâne alors qu'elle disait :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? Je ne suis pas une enfant hein ? »

« Théoriquement, tu l'es tout autant que moi mais bon ... Tu pars quand pour une prochaine mission ? Nous, on a eut un peu de repos avec tout ce qui s'est passé ... Et puis à cause ... »

« Je n'ai aucun groupe ... qui veut de moi. »_ murmura t-elle doucement avec une voix triste alors qu'il posait rapidement ses mains sur ses épaules en disant :_

« Et bien, tu vas rester ici et m'attendre ! Comme ça, au moins, je saurai que quelqu'un ... »

« Non, j'ai pas envie ! Je viens avec toi aussi ! Je ne vais pas abandonner la seule personne qui voulait bien que je sois son amie ! »

_... ... ... ... ... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. La jeune fille disait franchement ce qu'elle pensait et ... C'était plutôt attendrissant en un sens. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'habillait d'une façon un peu bizarre, elle était bizarre. Il tapota doucement son crâne_ :

« Mais tu seras en danger ... Et même si je sais que tu peux te ... »

« Alors je deviendrai ta vraie pokémon, c'est tout. Comme ça l'est avec Lasty ! Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un faux bracelet si c'est comme ça ! _» répondit la jeune fille._

_Hum ... Elle allait faire tourner quelques têtes si elle continuait de parler comme ça. En fait, c'était déjà le cas quand on regardait bien ... Plusieurs personnes les observaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Hum ... Ils allaient tous s'imaginer des choses !_

« Bon ... Je veux bien ... que tu ... viennes avec moi. Mais non, je n'aime pas avoir réellement des pokémons avec moi. Du moins, avec un vrai collier. »

« D'accord ! Par contre ... Dis ... Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

_Hein ? Elle parlait à nouveau d'une voix légèrement suspecte. Elle se rapprocha de lui, murmurant dans le creux de son oreille :_

« Pourquoi tu avais vraiment l'air triste la première fois ? Parce que tu étais le seul enfant dans cet endroit ? Ou alors ... »

« Ca va beaucoup mieux ... Enfin ... »

« Il était comme cela depuis presque deux années. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton arrivée mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'auparavant, ce n'était pas le cas. »

_Hein quoi ? Voilà que les autres se mêlaient de leur conversation ! Visiblement, même les murmures de la jeune fille étaient audibles ! RAH ! Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un peu ... d'intimité ?! Il prit la main de la jeune fille, marchant en direction de sa chambre alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur, invitant la jeune fille à s'asseoir._

« Euh ... Alors ... Lasty n'est pas là mais ça ne fait rien ... Faudrait que je la prévienne aussi ... Enfin bon ... Tu ne dis rien à personne, d'accord ? »

_Elle hocha la tête, un peu surprise de la demande du garçon alors que celui-ci sortait une sphère de sa table de nuit. Mais ... Euh ... C'était la sphère qu'elle lui avait offerte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment mais ..._

« Regarde ... Tu vas voir ... Crusaé ... Crusaé ! »

_Il tapota doucement la sphère, celle-ci laissant apparaître peu à peu deux yeux émeraude surpris ... Puis soudainement, une voix criarde se fit entendre :_

« Personne ! C'est qui cette fille à côté de toi ?! »

« HIII ! C'est quoi ça ?! » _s'écria à son tour Sarila en reculant, Personne émettant un grand sourire avant de dire :_

« Sarila, Crusaé. Crusaé ... Sarila. Sarila est la fille qui m'a donné la sphère sans réellement savoir ce que c'était. Je lui dois énormément ! Crusaé, c'est celle que je recherche depuis des années ... C'est un peu comme mon rayon de soleil. A cause de ... quelque chose, je l'ai perdue de vue pendant plus de deux ans ... Et donc, le fait de la revoir ... même si ce n'est pas en vrai, tu vois, ça me rend donc fou de joie. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Ben ... Euh ... Euh ... Euh ... »

_Les yeux verts de Crusaé s'écarquillèrent de surprise, le jeune garçon ne pouvant réellement voir son visage qui était complètement rouge de gêne alors que Sarila semblait étonnée par les paroles de Personne. C'est vrai ... Il était vraiment sincère ... et heureux._

« J'ai donc rendu quelqu'un d'heureux, c'est ça ? » _demanda t-elle avec lenteur._

« Bien sûr que oui ! Sans toi ... Je n'aurai jamais pu retrouver Crusaé. Enfin, je ne sais toujours pas où elle est mais au moins ... Je suis en contact avec elle et c'est vraiment ça qui me suffit. Merci énormément Sarila. »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux verts vint rougir légèrement à son tour, triturant ses doigts. Elle était un peu gênée mais heureuse aussi ... Elle recevait un compliment et un remerciement de la part de quelqu'un. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps._

« Personne ? Je peux parler à ... Sarila, c'est ça ? »

« Hein ? Euh oui ... Bien entendu. Sarila ? Tu sais comment ça marche non ? »

« Je veux lui parler seule, Personne. » _reprit Crusaé alors que le jeune garçon semblait surpris, quittant la chambre en haussant les épaules._

_Il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait mais bon ... Peut-être qu'elle ... Ohla, non, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Crusaé n'allait rien faire de mal, de toute façon ... Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ça hein ? Ce n'était pas son ... Hein ?_

« Personne ? Ah ... Je te recherchais ... Nous avons une nouvelle mission. »

_Lasty ? Ah ! La jeune femme était venue vers lui ... Il n'avait pas prévenu Crusaé à ce sujet car il ne savait pas du tout sa réaction si elle apprenait que ce qui s'était passé ... Enfin bon ... Ce n'était pas vraiment très important._

« Et ... Même si cela a pris du temps et bien que ça ne soit pas de bonté de cœur, regardes qui sont là pour t'accompagner. »

_Il évita de montrer une ... certaine joie en apercevant Cassy mais aussi Omera ... Les deux femmes restaient quand même à distance de lui, Cassy murmurant :_

« Nous t'accompagnons à nouveau, Personne. Cette affaire est réglée ... pour l'instant. »

« Rufus, je suis là car je n'ai pas compris la raison qui te poussait à nous sauver. Dès l'instant où je comprendrais, je dispa... »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Rufus ! » _s'écria t-il alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil. Son œil doré posé sur lui, elle l'observait longuement. Il ... avait l'air bien plus heureux qu'auparavant. Même sa fausse colère était joyeuse. Qu'est-ce ... qui s'était passé avec lui ? Il était quand même rouge de gêne en la regardant alors que Lasty reprenait :_

« Bon ... Enfin ... Nous allons nous rendre dans un coin où l'Ultime Elément se fait attaqué et ... parce qu'il paraîtrait que l'organisation subit des attaques de créatures légendaires. »

_... ... Des attaques légendaires ? Ca devenait bien plus sérieux. Cassy et Omera se regardèrent longuement. Des légendaires ? Si c'était ... Il y avait une chance que ... Mais de l'autre côté ... Il remarquait aussi que les membres de l'Ultime Elément observaient les deux pokémons électriques avec suspicion. Partir pendant quelques jours sans aucune explication et revenir ensuite ... C'était plutôt inquiétant. Personne reçut une petite tape dans le dos amicale d'un membre de l'Ultime Elément alors que Sarila sortait de la chambre, surprise de voir autant de personnes dont ... Omera et Cassy._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. »

« Euh ... Et bien ... On va partir en mission, Sarila. » _murmura le jeune garçon._

« Alors, je vais vous accompagner ! Surtout après ce qu'elle m'a dit ! »

_Ce qu'elle avait dit ? Lasty haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas de qui parlait la jeune fille alors que Personne mettait une main devant la bouche de Sarila. Qu'elle se taise ! Elle ne devait pas leur dire ! Bon ... Ils allaient repartir en mission alors !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Des réunions inattendues

**Chapitre 12 : Des réunions inattendues**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

_Il demandait cela avec étonnement alors qu'ils avaient été déposés à environ un kilomètre de la zone ... sinistrée ? C'était bien le mot qu'il devait utiliser car ils ne pouvaient qu'apercevoir des flammes devant eux. Même si elles étaient éloignées ... Et puis ... Personne ne semblait oser venir en cet endroit._

« Personne, tu restes près de moi ... C'est l'œuvre d'un légendaire ... Donc ce n'est pas n'importe qui ... Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. » _murmura Lasty avec lenteur tandis qu'il hochait la tête d'un air positif._

_De l'autre côté, Sarila posait une main sur le sol, comme pour étudier celui-ci tandis qu'Omera et Cassy observaient le ciel. Elles étaient inquiètes au sujet de quelque chose ... Mais quoi ? Elles se regardaient furtivement comme pour se parler sans ouvrir la bouche. ... ... ... ... ... Omera détourna le regard comme confuse alors que Cassy posait ses yeux sur le jeune garçon._

« Omera, que se passe t-il avec toi ? » _murmura doucement Cassy._

« J'aimerai bien le savoir ... Je suis une pokémon solitaire ... Je ne suis pas stupide au point de me laisser manipuler par un unique geste. » _répondit la jeune femme aux yeux dorés, ces derniers se dirigeant vers le jeune garçon. _

« Qu'est ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Omera ? J'ai rien fait ! » _s'écria Personne en rougissant violemment, la jeune femme poussant un profond soupir en haussant les épaules._

« T'en fais pas, Rufus, y a rien du tout. C'est juste que tu ferais bien de faire gaffe où tu mets les pieds, hein ? Y a sûrement pas mal de personnes du culte d'Arceus. »

« JE NE M'APPELLE PAS RUFUS ! » _hurla soudainement Personne alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sourire, s'arrêtant avant même de faire ce geste._

_Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il s'appelait Rufus à ses yeux. Personne, c'était trop ... impersonnel. Rufus, ça sonnait bien comme nom pour un chien. Mais bon ... Elle était féline donc il était tout l'opposé d'elle. Dommage, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ils commencèrent finalement à avancer, le jeune garçon étant entouré par les trois femmes et la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Celle-ci le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se mette en danger ... Mais à côté, elle n'était pas vraiment plus rassurée que cela. Elle tremblait même un peu ... et ce n'était pas de froid._

« ... ... Si tu as peur des flammes, reste en retrait, Sarila. C'est facile de comprendre puisque tu es une plante, n'est-ce pas ? » _répondit le jeune garçon en remarquant son problème._

« Bien entendu ... Et tu veux aussi que je te regarde te faire attaquer ? Je ne suis pas comme ça hein ? Et pour la peine, fais gaffe, y a une marche ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il percuta le sol alors que la jeune fille lui avait fait un croche-pied, éclatant de rire. Il fut soulevé par Omera, celle-ci le remettant sur ses deux pieds avant de recommencer à avancer sans rien dire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre ce geste tandis que Sarila lui faisait un grand sourire._

« Mais hey ! Ca faisait mal, ça ! Sarila ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! Tu n'as qu'à me poursuivre et m'attraper ! » _répondit la jeune fille avant de se mettre à courir alors qu'il commençait à la poursuivre._

« PERSONNE ! Ne pars pas ! On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend ! »

_Mais rien à faire, il était déjà parti au loin. Omera et Cassy s'apprêtaient à les suivre mais Lasty leur lança un regard. Non ... Elles restaient ici. Elles ne bougeaient pas le moins du monde sinon ... Sinon ... Les têtes partiraient du reste du corps._

« Pourquoi est-ce que deux légendaires sont là ? »

_Elle s'était demandé cela pour elle-même alors qu'elle observait le ciel. C'était ... constellé de flammes ... Et plutôt impressionnant ... Elle avait déjà eut affaire à des légendaires dans le fond ... Mais bon ... Cela restait toujours impressionnant ... sauf peut-être pour elle ? Au final ... Elle ne ressentait plus rien._

« Hey ... Petite ! Ramènes-toi, il reste encore quelques survivants de l'Ultime Elément ! »

_Hum ? D'accord ... Encore tuer des personnes ... Ca devenait presque ... normal ... Enfin, non, ça l'était déjà. Mais bon ... Ah ... Elle n'allait pas y penser plus longtemps, ça ne servait à rien de se triturer les méninges. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Personne veuille d'elle maintenant. Non ... Et puis, déjà pour qu'elle le voie ..._

« Qu'est-ce que ... Des membres de l'Ultime Elément ?! »

« Non, ce sont des gamins ! Restez quand même sur vos gardes au cas où ! »

« Ben alors, Personne ?! Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! »

_Per ... sonne ? Elle tournait sa tête vers d'où provenait la voix. C'était la voix d'une jeune fille. Les personnes du culte s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils apercevaient une fille d'environ onze ans ... avec des cheveux verts. Ah ... Une Herbizarre ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait parlé de ... lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_... ... ... ... ... Elle restait parfaitement immobile, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion alors que le sourire du garçon qui poursuivait Sarila disparaissait de son visage. Personne ... se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle le reconnaissait parfaitement ... Il avait grandit mais il était le même à ses yeux ... Toujours le même ... Rien que lui ..._

« Metsubi ? C'est bien toi ? C'est vraiment ... toi ? »

« C'est qui Metsubi, Personne ? » _demanda Sarila alors qu'elle remarquait où se posait le regard du jeune garçon. C'était cette fille ? Elle avait quoi ? Onze ans environ ? Mais bon ... Elle était avec le culte d'Arceus non ? C'était bien ça ? Alors ... Comment ils se connaissaient ? Elle aimerait bien le savoir mais visiblement, le jeune garçon allait avoir du mal à lui répondre puisqu'il ne semblait même pas être capable de parler._

_Elle portait maintenant un haut bleu ... Et il apercevait même quelques formes juvéniles à travers le tissu. Elle devenait peu à peu une femme ... Ce n'était que le début ... A côté, elle portait aussi un short rouge mais elle n'avait plus sa mèche au milieu de ses cheveux noirs. Pourtant, elle gardait ses couettes noires ... mais elle restait la même. Elle était toujours aussi ... autant ... vraiment ... Elle était ..._

« Per... Personne... Personne ... Personne ... » _bafouilla t-elle plusieurs fois sans réellement arriver à parler alors que ses yeux blancs étaient fixés sur lui._

« Metsubi ! Bon sang ! C'est bien toi alors ?! »

« Non mais ... Il connaît la petite dragonne ? Faites attention au cas où. » _répondit l'un des membres du culte alors que Sarila ne disait plus rien, observant Personne et Metsubi._

« Personne ? Bien toi ... Je pensais que ... plus te voir ... Je ... »

« AH ! Te voilà enfin ! Mais ça faisait des années que je te recherchais ! D'abord Crusaé, maintenant toi ... Je crois que ... »

_Elle sursauta aussitôt en entendant le prénom de Crusaé. Crusaé ... C'était à cause de ses actes qu'elle avait été enlevée. Elle avait trahit Personne ... Elle l'avait trahit ... vraiment ... Alors ... Alors ... Elle se retourna aussitôt, se mettant à courir alors qu'il criait :_

« ATTENDS METSUBI ! ATTENDS ! »

« Visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie. Tuez le gamin et la gamine. » _répondit l'un des membres du culte alors qu'il s'arrêtait aussitôt._

_Ils n'allaient quand même pas se mettre en travers de son chemin hein ?! SI IL Y AVAIT METSUBI, IL ALLAIT LA RETROUVER ! Déjà ses marques s'étaient mises à briller sur ses deux mains mais soudainement, il se retrouva en train de rouler sur le sol :_

« FAIS GAFFE BON SANG, RUFUS ! »

_Spouic ? C'était un peu le bruit que cela aurait émis si ... cela avait été capable de faire du bruit. Il était allongé sur le sol mais surtout ... Il avait la tête enfouie dans une poitrine nue ... ou presque ... La veste bleue et noire d'Omera était un peu mal-mise mais ... heureusement pas trop ... La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs était couchée sur lui, l'ayant protégé et averti du danger alors qu'une colonne de flammes se trouvait là où il était précédemment._

« ... ... ... ... Omera ... Euh ... Merci mais j'étouffe ... »

« Tu oses encore te plaindre alors que je viens de te sauver, Rufus ? »

_Elle avait dit cela avec nonchalance alors qu'il était complètement rouge au visage. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chaleur avant ce moment, Omera se relevant en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux. Elle semblait ... perturbée._

« Alors comme ça, tu nous as trahis, Omera ?! J'EN ETAIS SÛRE ! LES POKEMONS SONT DES TRAÎTRES ! JE TUERAI CE GAMIN QUI M'A ENLEVE MA SŒUR ! »

« Fulgé ? » _murmura d'une voix lente Lasty alors que Cassy observait Omera, la jeune femme s'éloignant aussitôt de Personne._

_Elle ne semblait même pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait accompli. Son corps avait réagit sans aucune explication tandis que dans les airs, deux personnes étaient en train de voler._

« Sulfura ! Electhor ! Veuillez-nous apporter votre aide ! Continuez votre ... »

« LA FERME ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS ! »

_Plusieurs flammes vinrent brûler vifs les humains alors que Lasty arrivait auprès de Personne, lui disant de reculer. Elle fit de même avec Sarila tandis qu'Omera et Cassy restaient auprès des deux enfants. Deux femmes ... Ou alors presque ... Il ne savait pas réellement quoi dire._

_Il y avait une adolescente aux ailes de feu ... Oui, adolescente car au niveau de la poitrine et du comportement, elle semblait encore assez « gamine ». Elle avait de courts cheveux auburn ainsi que de grandes bottes orange. Enfin, elle portait aussi de longs gants rouges mais un unique vêtement qui consistait en une robe aux couleurs des flammes. Elle avait deux yeux oranges qui brillaient comme des flammes tandis qu'il ... AH ! Non ! Elle n'avait pas les cheveux courts : Elle avait une longue mèche rouge mais aussi en fait une queue-de-cheval. Elle était plutôt mignonne bien qu'intimidante en vue du regard qu'elle lui lançait._

_Par contre, l'autre personne ... Comparée à l'autre fille, elle était bien plus ... enfin euh ... Pourquoi il regardait là ?! A cause d'Omera ? Enfin, ça devait être du même niveau qu'Omera à cette hauteur. Elle avait des cheveux dorés assez hirsutes mais qui lui donnaient un air intriguant. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de l'autre fille tandis qu'elle avait deux longues ailes ... ressemblant des pics ? Enfin, ses ailes étaient noires et dorées. Un peu comme sa robe qui lui allait jusqu'aux genoux. C'était un mélange de jaune et de noir tandis qu'elle avait des petites sandales jaunes. Par contre, son regard semblait complètement neutre envers lui. Mais il remarqua qu'elle regardait aussi Omera, la Luxray serrant les dents en détournant la tête._

« Rina ... Tu es là aussi ? »

« Il nous fallait bien ... Visiblement, nous avons réussi à te trouver, petite sœur. »

« GRANDE SŒUR ! REVIENS A LA MAISON MAINTENANT ! »

« Je ne peux pas, j'en suis désolée, Fulgé ... Mais je ne veux pas ... me battre contre vous. »

« Alors, je vais m'en occuper, Lasty. Je vais me battre contre tes deux sœurs. »

_Il avait dit cela alors qu'il demandait à toutes les filles de reculer. C'était lui qui avait crée des problèmes depuis le début. Et là ... Il se sentait vraiment en confiance. Vraiment ... Il allait les arrêter, peut-être qu'en discutant avec elles. Oui ... C'était une bonne solution. C'était quand même les sœurs de Lasty quoi !_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Lutter contre deux soeurs

**Chapitre 13 : Lutter contre deux soeurs**

« Mais tu es complètement dingue, Personne ?! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ! » _s'écria Lasty alors qu'elle faisait déjà un mouvement pour avancer._

« Lasty ... Tu as si envie de te battre contre tes sœurs ? Tu en as tellement envie ? Je ne pense pas ... Alors laisse-moi régler cette histoire. Quand à Omera, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé avec elle mais il est hors de question que je la laisse se battre. Pareil pour Cassy et encore plus pour Sarila. Ce sont des pokémons légendaires, non pas de simples créatures contre lesquelles on peut se battre sans faire attention. »

« C'est pour cela que je vais t'aider, Personne. Ce n'est pas ... »

« Et te battre contre tes deux sœurs ? J'ai dit NON ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! » _dit-il en levant la voix alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil. Il ne devenait pas un petit peu autoritaire ?_

« NE PARLES PAS COMME CA A MA SŒUR ! »

_Fulgé avait aussitôt crié à son tour, crachant des flammes en direction du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Les flammes vinrent s'éteindre aussitôt, un jet d'eau s'étant interposé entre le jeune garçon et l'adolescente aux cheveux auburn._

« Hum ... Si tu es bien plus faible que Lasty, je ne pense pas que ça va être très difficile. »

« QUE ... QUE ... QUOI ?! Non mais il va voir comment je m'occupe de lui ! RINA ! Tu ne bouges pas ! D'accord ?! C'est moi qui vais l'affronter ! »

_Pour toute réponse, l'Electhor haussa tout simplement les épaules sans parler. Elle n'allait pas se mêler de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que si ... Alors que déjà, Personne esquivait les attaques de Fulgé, Rina pointa une main en direction du ciel, faisant s'abattre la foudre sur le jeune garçon ... ou presque._

« J'ai pris mes précautions ... pour le jour où j'aurai à vous affronter. Lasty m'a souvent parlé de vous ... Deux oiseaux pokémons comme elle ... » _répondit le jeune garçon alors qu'il avait roulé sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque mortelle de la part de Rina. Fulgé semblait vraiment enragée, se tournant vers Rina :_

« RINA ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, grande sœur ?! Je veux m'en occuper ! »

« Et te laisser mourir de ses mains ? Il en est hors de question. Ce jeune garçon possède les pouvoirs de ma petite sœur, visiblement. » _répondit Rina avec lenteur, Lasty la fixant de ses deux yeux rubis, sans même détourner le regard. _« Pourquoi avoir fait cela, Lasty ? »

« Car je reste avec Personne. Cela ne se voit pas ? Je n'ai pas été manipulée. Il vous faut comprendre que Personne a besoin de moi. »

« JAMAIS ! Tu as été manipulée ! Tu as perdu la tête, grande sœur ! Et tu vas voir comment je vais te le montrer ! Si je le tue, tu redeviendras comme avant ! » _répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux auburn alors qu'elle fonçait vers lui, ses deux mains devenues des serres tandis qu'il observait Rina. Il devait faire attention au cas où ... _

_Combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du combat ? Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'est que personne n'avait osé intervenir ou se rapprocher ... Et elles-mêmes s'étaient éloignées pour observer ce combat qui ressemblait presque à quelque chose de cataclysmique._

« Cela me rappelle des souvenirs lointains ... Très loin. » _murmura Lasty alors que des éclairs, des rayons de glace et des flammes partaient dans tous les sens._

« Hein ? Comment cela ? » _demanda Sarila en regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Lorsque nous étions enfants, il nous arrivait souvent de nous disputer. Oh, ce n'était pas aussi intense que cela car nous n'avions pas autant de pouvoirs mais mes sœurs et moi, nous étions de véritables erreurs. Heureusement que notre mère était là pour nous calmer aussitôt. »

« Votre mère ? Les pokémons légendaires ont une famille ? » _demanda Sarila une nouvelle fois alors que Lasty émettait un grand sourire._

« Bien sûr que oui ... Si nous sommes sœurs, cela veut bien dire qu'il y a un lien entre nous non ? Et oui ... Il existe une pokémon légendaire qui est notre mère à toutes les trois. Je me demande ce qu'elle est en train de faire à l'heure actuelle. »

« Je me demande surtout à quoi elle ressemble ... Je n'ai jamais vu de ... parents de pokémons légendaires. » _répondit Sarila alors que Lasty venait subitement la recouvrir de ses ailes, s'envolant pour esquiver un éclair beaucoup trop proche._

_Ce combat était brutal ... Vraiment brutal ... Personne était au sol, des flammes et des éclairs parcourant la zone autour de lui alors que le blizzard tombait violemment. Rina et Fulgé étaient dans les airs, leurs ailes déployées tandis qu'elles envoyaient différentes attaques en direction du jeune garçon._

_Le jeune garçon qui semblait relativement épuisé mais gardait le sourire. Il était même déchiré de partout au niveau des vêtements et il avait d'importantes blessures mais il tenait parfaitement bon. Oui ... Il tenait tête à l'adolescente et à la jeune femme. _

« Il faut reconnaître que tu es plutôt ... résistant ... pour un humain. »

« Héhéhé ... Merci du compliment, mademoiselle Rina. Je fais tout pour être à la hauteur ... J'ai déjà vu... Des personnes ... proches de moi qui sont mortes. Il faut donc que je sois plus fort que ça pour pouvoir protéger Lasty et Sarila ... Et aussi Omera et Cassy maintenant. »

« Hum ? Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ? » _demanda Rina en le fixant longuement._

« Car maintenant, je ne pense pas que ... Fulgé, c'est ça ? Je ne pense pas que Fulgé va les laisser en vie après ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je suis la seule à décider de ceci. Fulgé ne leur fera rien si je lui dis cela. En parlant de ... »

« DISPARAIS, PERSONNE ! REDONNE-MOI MA SŒUR ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _posa comme question le jeune garçon en fixant Fulgé. _« Oh ... Oh ... Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais ... Ca n'annonce rien de bon. »

« PERSONNE ! METS-TOI A L'ABRI ! » _hurla Lasty alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi. Le corps entier de Fulgé s'enflamma complètement._

_Puis en un seul instant, elle était arrivée vers lui, tout le corps du jeune garçon se recouvrant d'un halo de flammes, Personne poussant un cri strident alors que les yeux auburn de Fulgé se posaient sur lui. C'était sa victoire ... Et non celle d'un autre !_

« Cette bataille, je l'ai gagnée ... Personne. » _répondit l'adolescente alors que son corps reprenait une forme humanoïde et surtout non-enflammée._

_Lui ? Une fine pluie venait éteindre l'halo de feu, montrant de fortes brûlures sur une partie de son corps mais aussi de son visage. Lasty avait fait un pas mais ce fut Omera la première qui arriva à la hauteur de Personne, murmurant :_

« Hey ... Rufus ? C'est quoi ça ? Je pensais que t'étais sensé nous protéger ? Et tu nous laisses comme ça ? Ah ben ... Y a de quoi être déçue. »

« Traîtresse ... Traîtresse ... Traîtresse ! Tu as trahit Rina, je ne te pardonnerai pas ! »

« Elle ne m'a pas trahit, Fulgé. Calme-toi un peu. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or alors que Personne faisait reculer un peu Omera en disant :_

« Désolé mais mesure de précaution, tu pourrais peut-être m'attaquer dans le dos, Omera. Retournes avec les autres. »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif, observant de son œil doré Rina. Celle-ci hocha la tête une fois puis une seconde fois alors qu'elle détournait la tête. Elle se positionna à côté de Cassy, la Voltali lui murmurant quelques mots. Omera ne lui répondit pas alors que Personne posait aussitôt une main sur le bras de Fulgé, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

« Désolé mais ... N'étant pas capable de voler, je devais attendre que tu atterrisses. »

« Comment c'est possible ?! Tu devrais avoir même tes muscles calcinés ! »

« Cette pluie ... est celle qui me soigne ... Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ... Même si je vais mettre du temps ... Je pense que je soignerai mes blessures ... Tu m'as fait terriblement mal en fin de compte ... Fulgé, c'est ça ? »

« T'es quoi comme gamin ?! RINA ! VIENS M'AIDER ! » _s'écria l'adolescente alors que Rina hochait la tête d'un air négatif._

« Non ... Cela serait trop dangereux ... Et je ne pense pas qu'il te tuera de toute façon. Mais de mon côté, je pense que je pourrais le tuer à distance. »

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour ... Une violente projection d'eau la renvoya en arrière, de la vapeur émanant de Fulgé. L'adolescente cria de douleur, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait alors que Rina atterrissait à côté d'elle. Le jeune garçon posa un genou au sol, essoufflé tandis que Fulgé se relevait aussitôt, folle de rage._

« Tu vas vraiment voir tout ça ! Je vais te le faire payer ! Tu vas voir comme tu vas disparaître ! Je vais te montrer que tu vas disparaître ! »

« FULGE ! ASSEZ ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE JE NE VEUX PAS REVENIR ?! »

_Lasty venait de crier de toutes ses forces, Fulgé semblant se calmer aussitôt. Elle baissa la tête, serrant les poings en se mettant à trembler un peu._

« C'est ... C'est à cause de lui ... C'est à cause de lui que tu n'es plus revenue depuis plus de deux ans ! Pourquoi lui et pas moi hein ?! Pourquoi lui ?! »

« Car Personne est très important pour moi ... Il le sera aussi pour vous ... si vous décidiez à l'accepter. Rina ... Tu es l'aînée ... La plus intelligente de nous trois ... Tu dois bien savoir ce que cela veut dire n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi je l'ai rejoint et... »

« Je commence à cerner le caractère de l'enfant mais je ne l'accepte pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi celui-ci serait une exception à ce que nous pensions des humains dans le passé. »

« Car il est une exception ... Ce n'est pas un ... »

« Je sais très bien qui il est, Lasty. Il est le Rédempteur ... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois lui faire confiance. Il nous faut bien plus que cela ... Fulgé, nous nous en allons. »

« COMMENT ?! Mais nous ne sommes pas affaiblies ! Tu es encore capable de te battre ! Moi ... Je suis un peu ... fatiguée mais ça va ... Et puis, tu vas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?! Mais regarde ! C'est à peine si il tient debout ! »

« C'est toi qui a voulut chercher la bataille, je n'ai cherché que des réponses... Je les aie obtenues mais d'autres questions sont arrivées avec elles. »

_Elle battait déjà des ailes comme pour montrer qu'elle partait alors que Fulgé restait là, les bras croisés en fixant le jeune garçon. Lasty était déjà proche de Personne, le soulevant tandis qu'une partie des blessures se refermaient. L'adolescente avait quelques larmes aux yeux, bafouillant :_

« Grande sœur ... Pourquoi lui ? Et pas nous ? Je pensais qu'après ... tous ... nos problèmes ... Tu aurais compris ... »

« Fulgé ... Dis à ta sœur de venir me rejoindre et toi aussi ... Tu peux rejoindre Personne. »

« JAMAIS ! TU AS COMPRIS ?! Tu es juste à moi et à Rina ! Et à personne d'autre ! »

_Elle s'envola aussitôt, disparaissant au loin tandis que Personne ne savait pas réellement où se mettre. Seule Rina était là, continuant d'observer les cinq personnes. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose ... puis plus rien du tout, plus rien de rien. Elle s'éloigna à son tour, laissant seules les personnes ici présentes. Le combat était terminé ... Mais il n'y avait aucun gagnant et Personne n'avait que réussi à tenir bon malgré ses nouvelles blessures._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Car je l'aime

**Chapitre 14 : Car je l'aime**

« ... ... ... ... ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Omera et Personne se regardaient longuement. L'une avait les bras croisés, les jambes croisées, observant le jeune garçon de son œil doré. Elle le fixait avec intensité alors qu'il faisait de même de son côté. Le regard froncé mais les joues rougies, il l'étudiait avec une certaine neutralité bien qu'il avait du mal à ne pas rougir face à ce qu'il voyait. Elle avait toujours sa veste ouverte ... et rien dessous._

_Gloups ... Il se rappelait lorsqu'elle était tombée sur lui ... C'était ... C'était juste ... Enfin ... Il avait presque vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir ... Mais après ... Il avait déjà vu Lasty mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce genre de choses se faisait entre ... frère et sœur non ? Enfin ... C'est comme ça qu'il voyait les choses puisqu'il n'avait jamais eut de frère et sœur à cause des anciens événements ... Mais Omera n'était pas sa sœur._

« Nous sommes arrivés ... Hum tiens ... Il y a un petit comité qui nous attends. »

« Comment cela ? » _demanda le jeune garçon en rapprochant la tête de l'hublot._

_C'est vrai ... Il y avait environ une dizaine de membres de l'ultime élément et de nombreux pokémons avec eux ... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pour les félicitations qui n'étaient pas réellement de vigueur, ce n'était clairement pas la panacée. Donc ... Il y avait un souci._

« Rina ? Je croyais que nous devions partir ... Pourquoi est-ce que nous les suivons ? »

« Je voulais vérifier quelque chose qui risque de se produire bientôt. C'est pour cela que je suis là. »_ répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux hirsutes et blonds._

_Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de voler à basse altitude, ne se faisant guère repérer. De toute façon, pour une pokémon maniant l'électricité aussi bien que Rina, il était difficile de ne pas brouiller l'électronique autour d'elle. Donc ... Elles n'étaient pas repérables._

« Mais vérifier quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Tu veux qu'on attaques ... »

« Non ... Ce n'est pas possible, nous ne pourrons pas attaquer cette base ... Ce n'est pas de l'électronique ... Les grosses bases de l'ultime élément ... Aucune créature légendaire n'a réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur car il semblerait que quelque chose les en empêche ... Quelque chose de terriblement puissant. »

« De quoi ? Quelque chose ? Mais il faudrait prévenir la déesse, non ? »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'être prévenue ... Tu le sauras bientôt. »

_Hum ? L'adolescente ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais sa sœur réfléchissait souvent à des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas ... Donc elle lui faisait extrêmement confiance à la base. Elles continuèrent de voler à travers les arbres alors que le vaisseau atterrissait au loin, le comité d'accueil se rapprochant du groupe aussitôt._

« Mes félicitations ... Même si nous avons relevé de nombreux morts, il semblerait que l'attaque du culte se soit arrêtée après votre passage. Vous avez donc enrayé la menace qui planait sur nous. Néanmoins ... Il reste une dernière menace dont nous devons nous occuper. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? L'homme claqua des doigts avant que la troupe de pokémons n'entoure Omera et Cassy, les couchant avec violence sur le sol pour les empêcher de bouger. Déjà, des lianes, des tentacules et divers moyens de les immobiliser étaient en train de les encercler alors que le garçon s'écriait :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! J'aimerai bien avoir une explication ! »

« Visiblement, tu n'étais pas au courant ... Mais cela se comprends puisqu'elles te manipulaient avec facilité. Ces deux femmes travaillent pour les légendaires. Lors de leur retour, nous avons mis quelques micros sur elles sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Il en était de même pour toi ... Tu devrais vérifier ton dos, Personne. Mais en clair, ces deux femmes sont des traîtresses qui espèrent mettre à mal l'Ultime Elément. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense, mesdemoiselles ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part d'Omera et Cassy. Les deux femmes ne disaient rien du tout, ne faisant aucun geste alors que Personne s'apprêtait à s'avancer. Il fut retenu par Lasty alors que Sarila ne disait rien du tout. Elle n'en pensait pas moins pour autant._

« Omera et Cassy m'ont sauvé la vie ! Sans elles, je serais mort face aux deux oiseaux légendaires ! Les deux sœurs de Lasty ! »

« Hum ? Des tentatives pour te manipuler ... Personne, tu n'es qu'un enfant et malgré ton caractère et le sérieux dont tu fais preuve, tu n'es pas encore assez mature pour cela. »

« JE VOUS INTERDIS DE DIRE CELA ! Je suis bien plus mature que la majorité des membres qui composent l'ultime élément, c'est clair ?! »

« Emportez-les ... Je pense que pour elles, on ne va pas avoir d'autres choix. »

« ASSEZ ! VOUS M'ECOUTEZ OU QUOI ?! LAISSEZ-LES ! ET TOI ! OMERA ! TOI AUSSI CASSY ! POURQUOI VOUS NE REAGISSEZ PAS ?! »

_Il s'emportait vivement, ses deux mains laissant paraître ses marques. Lasty le serra avec plus de force alors qu'Omera restait stoïque, étant soulevée par les pokémons. Elle ne lui répondait pas ... et Cassy semblait un peu apeurée. Malgré les apparences, Cassy avait toujours été quelqu'un de très craintive._

« Elles restent avec moi ! Elles ne trahissent pas l'ultime élément ! Elles ... »

« Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas les tuer ... car c'est ce qui les attends, Personne. »

« ... ... ... Car ... Car ... ... Car ... » _commença t-il en balbutiant, les deux femmes prisonnières se tournant vers lui alors qu'il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il semblait vivement gêné, baissant la tête en se triturant les doigts : _« Et bien ... Je ... Enfin ... Je ... Enfin ... C'est parce que ... Car ... Enfin ... Je l'aime ... J'aime Omera. »

_Les mains de Lasty se retirèrent alors qu'il bafouillait maintenant quelques paroles incongrues. Plus aucun bruit ... Plus aucun son ... Il n'y avait plus rien, ni personne qui bougeait. Il venait de faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme à une femme devant plus d'une trentaine de personnes. Il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre._

« ... ... ... ... ... Me regardez pas comme ça ! Lâchez Omera et Cassy ! C'est tout ... Je ne veux pas devenir violent ... Si vous leur faites du mal ... Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Je ne sais pas du tout ... Mais lâchez-les ... Je prends l'entière responsabilité de ces deux pokémons ... »

« Allez jusqu'à dire cela ... Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer ... Faites ce qu'il dit et laissez-les seuls ... Mais PERSONNE ... Tu viendras dans le bureau de ton chef de section, je crois qu'il va falloir discuter de ... tout cela. »

« D'a... D'accord ... Bien sûr ... Je serai là dès la première heure ... »

_... ... ... Voilà qu'il était seul ... avec les quatre pokémons. Il ne disait plus rien, n'osant pas prendre la parole, rouge de gêne et de honte. Il ne regardait même plus les filles, Sarila penchant la tête sur le côté, observant Omera._

« Je crois que je vais rentrer person ... » _commença Sarila._

« HAHAHAHAHA ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vraiment ... C'était une superbe tactique, Rufus ! Vraiment ! » _s'écria Omera en éclatant de rire, se rapprochant de lui pour tapoter sa tête. Il releva son regard, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux alors qu'elle reprenait : _« Mentir à ce point en disant que tu m'aimais ... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'ils ont gobé cela ... C'est vraiment ... »

« Hein ? » _dit-il en ouvrant en grand la bouche, la jeune femme gardant son sourire en caressant le sommet de son crâne. Il tenta de faire un sourire, balbutiant :_ « Ah ... Ah ... Oui ... Enfin ... C'est vrai ... Oui ... C'était malin hein ? C'était un mensonge. »

« Bien entendu ... Bon ... Cassy, on retourne dans le bâtiment. »

« Omera ... » _murmura la Voltali alors que la Luxray s'éloignait. Elle lui prit le bras, l'arrêtant avant de dire :_ « Omera ... Quand même ... Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? »

_Elle désigna du doigt le jeune garçon qui serrait les poings, la tête baissée. Omera avait vite perdu son sourire, restant parfaitement de marbre en répondant à Cassy :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« C'était méchant et violent de ta part ! Tu as très bien remarqué qu'il ne men... »

« Tais-toi, Cassy. » _murmura Omera en posant un doigt sur la bouche de la Voltali._ « Je n'ai clairement pas besoin de tes réflexions ... J'ai déjà assez de problèmes personnels. »

« Mais mais ... Tu vas le laisser comme ça ? » _demanda Cassy d'une voix inquiète, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs semblant l'ignorer. Omera regarda le ciel avant de jeter un regard furtif vers Personne. Lasty tentait de se rapprocher de lui mais il la repoussa d'une petite main, murmurant des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre à distance. De l'autre côté, Sarila ne semblait pas réellement s'intéresser à tout cela._

« ... ... Omera ! Fais quelque chose quand même ! Il nous a sauvées la vie ! Deux fois ! Non ! Trois fois ! Dont deux aujourd'hui ! »

« ... ... ... Ah ... ... ... Qu'est-ce que mademoiselle Rina penserait de tout ça ? Mais bon ... Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. »

_Elle haussa les épaules, remettant correctement sa veste avant de se retourner. Elle se rapprocha de Personne, le jeune garçon reculant aussitôt en l'apercevant. Il était rouge de gêne mais aussi ... aux deux yeux ... Il n'avait pas pleuré hein ? C'était une forte personnalité, c'était normal qu'il ne montre pas ses larmes. Elle vint s'accroupir légèrement devant lui, étant à sa hauteur alors que Lasty ne s'en mêlait plus._

« Hey... Rufus ... C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement que tu me fais ? »

« Ah ! Mais ce n'est rien du tout ! Euh ... Rien du tout. C'est une poussière dans l'œil. »

« Je l'espère hein ? Car bon, je veux pas dire mais là, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin. »

« ... ... ... C'est quoi ? Un compliment ? Ou alors une méchanceté gratuite ? »

« Aucun des deux ... C'est simplement une remarque. Tu n'as qu'onze ans. Reviens donc dans sept ou neuf ans, peut-être que d'ici là, tu seras plus à mon goût. »

_Il releva la tête, la regardant d'un air hébété sans réellement comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Elle restait toujours neutre, son œil doré posé sur lui :_

« Et tu arrêtes de pleurer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je préfère les hommes forts et loyaux que les petits pleurnichards. Ceux qui savent tenir tête face à l'adversité ou alors aux personnes bien plus puissantes qu'eux, que cela soit dans le domaine du travail ou alors en termes physiques, c'est clair ? J'espère que tu as bien compris le message. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif plusieurs fois de suite, la jeune femme se redressant finalement. Elle put voir un petit remerciement discret de la part de Lasty. Remerciement auquel elle répondit d'un petit passage de main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ce n'était rien ..._

« Je pense que j'ai obtenu ma réponse ... »

_Maintenant, c'était de la surprise qui se lisait dans le regard de tous et de toutes. Rina venait de parler, se montrant finalement alors que Fulgé était à côté d'elle. L'aînée des trois sœurs croisait les bras à hauteur de sa poitrine, Omera se positionnant aussitôt devant Personne._

« Omera ? Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? Après toutes ces années ... Tu as attendu sans jamais y croire ... Personne ? J'ai finalement cerné ta personnalité ... Cette personnalité qui fait que Lasty est à tes côtés. »

_Oui mais ... Il n'était pas plus ... rassuré que ça de revoir les deux légendaires en face de lui._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une équipe complète

**Chapitre 15 : Une équipe complète**

« Restez en arrière les ... » _commença le jeune garçon avant qu'Omera ne reprenne :_

« Ça ne sert à rien ... Mademoiselle Rina n'est pas venue en tant qu'ennemie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas. Fulgé ? Fais donc ce que je t'ai dit. » _répondit la femme aux cheveux hirsutes et dorés alors que Fulgé faisait une petite moue boudeuse._

« J'ai vraiment pas envie, grande sœur. Pas du tout même. »

« Fais ce que je te dis, Fulgé. » _annonça une seconde fois Rina tandis que Fulgé gardait sa mine boudeuse, se rapprochant de Personne. Le jeune garçon recula légèrement, l'adolescente se mettant à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. Elle commença à le renifler, faisant une petite mine de dégoût :_

« Il a un peu l'odeur de Lasty mais il pue ! »

« C'est toi qui pue ! » _répondit-il aussitôt comme un automatisme, baissant la tête. Wow ... Le coup de déprime qu'il venait d'avoir. C'était ... ce qu'il disait avec Metsubi lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ... Ca commençait à dater dans le fond ... Fulgé continua de le renifler, sortant sa langue avant de lécher son doigt. Elle posa celui-ci sur le front de Personne._

« On peut me dire ce qu'elle fait ... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ... ça. C'est même plutôt inquiétant ... Elle me fait plus peur que n'importe qui d'autre. Lasty ? Mademoiselle Rina ? Euh ... Omera ? Cassy ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me répondez pas ? »

« C'est bon ! On l'adopte, Rina ! Je veux bien de lui ! »

_HEINNNNNNNNNNN ?! Il fut enlacé par l'adolescente aux cheveux auburn, celle-ci le collant contre sa poitrine menue alors qu'il tentait de se débattre pour sortir de ses bras. HEY ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ?! Lasty s'approcha d'eux deux, venant les serrer dans ses bras alors que Rina croisait les siens._

« On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! Lasty ! »

« Grande soeurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Ca faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ça ! » _s'écria soudainement l'adolescente en arrêtant de serrer Personne, venant dans les bras de Lasty. Il s'échappa de ces derniers, prenant sa respiration et son souffle en disant :_

« Faut vraiment ... que l'on me dise ... ce qui se passe ici ... »

« Fulgé était attristée de n'avoir plus de nouvelles de Lasty. C'est pourquoi elle était si colérique ... Et surtout te haïssait. Tu nous as enlevé Lasty, tu le sais ? » _répondit Rina alors que Cassy et Omera étaient à côté de la femme. Sarila s'était déjà éloignée, ayant haussé les épaules sans plus s'intéresse longtemps à tout cela. Ce n'était clairement pas son problème._

_... ... ... Fulgé était en train de pleurer dans les bras de Lasty ? C'était quand même vraiment ... spécial. Mais bon ... Avoir des sœurs et des frères ... Il baissa la tête, poussant un petit soupir avant de se tourner vers Rina, lui adressant la parole :_

« Mademoiselle Rina ? De quoi est-ce que vous parliez avant ? Et qu'est-ce que ... Fulgé a dit ? J'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris ... Ca me perturbe assez toute cette histoire. »

« Et bien ... Dorénavant, au lieu d'une grande sœur, tu en as trois. »

« ... ... ... ... ... » _évita t-il de dire sans parler alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté. Il avait très mal compris n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas sûr ... d'avoir très bien cerné le problème._

« Tu as l'air de ne pas en revenir. Il est vrai que cela doit te surprendre mais ... »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez me rejoindre alors qu'il y a même pas une heure, vous vouliez me tuer ?! C'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! »

« Personne ... Repenses à ce qui s'est passé avec moi. » _murmura Lasty en caressant le dos de sa petite sœur, celle-ci ayant fermé les yeux, semblant réellement apaisée_ _maintenant. Omera et Cassy regardaient Rina puis Personne, le jeune garçon disant :_

« Oui ... Dix secondes avant, tu voulais me tuer ... et après, tu m'as serré dans tes bras. »

« Je ne ferai pas une telle chose personnellement, Personne. »

« Je l'espère bien ... Et puis ... Je suis déjà un homme ! » _répondit-il alors qu'Omera émettait un grand rire derrière lui, tapotant doucement le sommet de son crâne en disant :_

« Bien entendu, bien entendu ... Un grand homme. Tu ne grandis pas en quelques minutes, Rufus hein ? Bon ... Maintenant, c'est comment on va présenter tout cela ... »

« Omera ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à cet enfant ? »

_... ... ... Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire ? Pour la première fois, il voyait de la gêne dans le regard de la Luxray. Celle-ci jetait un regard évasif à Cassy, la Voltali faisant un petit sourire en hochant la tête d'un air positif._

« Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue que ça soit vraiment le bon, mademoiselle Rina. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un enfant à la base donc ... Et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre réellement. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'il commençait à être de plus en plus inquiet par tous ses évènements. Vraiment très inquiet même._

« Rien du tout ... Je ne pense pas que ça soit bon ... Ca ne se fait pas en quelques jours, mademoiselle Rina. Je préfère retourner dans l'ultime élément si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Euh ... Attends, Omera. Je viens avec toi ! Mademoiselle Rina ? Vous m'accompagnez ? Car je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'expliquer. »

« Bien entendu ... J'ai pu entendre votre discussion donc je vais t'épauler. »

_Oui ... C'était tant mieux alors car il n'était vraiment pas très rassuré. Par contre, voir Omera comme ça ... C'était assez spécial et amusant aussi en un sens, oui, oui !_

_Trois longues heures s'étaient écoulées ... Trois heures où il s'était expliqué avec les membres de l'ultime élément. Néanmoins, il avait eut des arguments de poids ... Comme à son arrivée. Il avait ramené Sulfura et surtout Electhor. C'était deux arguments qui pesaient énormément lourds sur la balance ! Deux arguments qui étaient dans sa chambre ... Avec d'autres._

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toutes là ? » _demanda t-il calmement._

« Hum ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à cet homme ? Que la seule personne que nous accompagnions dans l'ultime élément est toi. »

« Oui mais ... Enfin ... Pourquoi vous êtes toutes là ? Omera ? Cassy ? Et Sarila aussi ? Enfin ... C'est ici que je dors avec Lasty. »

« QUOI ?! Tu dors avec ma grande sœur ?! Il n'y a que moi qui dois dormir avec elle ! » _s'écria aussitôt Fulgé, venant se coucher dans le lit en fronçant les sourcils._

_Ca ne servait à rien de vouloir discuter avec elle ... Elle n'allait pas bouger de son lit. Et zut ... Il poussa un profond soupir, Rina faisant de même en disant :_

« Nous sommes six maintenant ... à t'accompagner Personne. Six pokémons ... Si nous étions une équipe normalement constituée, tu ne pourrais pas acquérir plus de pokémons. Tu as de faux bracelets et nous avons de faux colliers mais les liens qui nous unissent sont véritables. »

« Plus de personnes ... emmènent plus d'inquiétude. »

_Il avait annoncé cela avec une certaine nonchalance alors que Rina haussait un sourcil. Elle se rapprocha de lui, tendant ses deux mains en sa direction._

« Il est l'heure de faire cela, Personne. Concentres-toi. Si ma petite sœur te fait confiance, il est de mon devoir de faire de même. »

« ... ... Vous êtes sûre ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur avant de reprendre :_ « Et puis ... Je ... Peut-être que vous savez ... quelque chose ... Au sujet de mes lignes ... »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que les autres ... Nous t'appelons le Rédempteur sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Concentres-toi, d'accord ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air positif, très peu convaincu alors que des lignes apparaissaient sur ses deux mains. Ah ... Il avait toujours peur ... de faire une bêtise avec ça, une énorme bêtise. Fulgé s'était redressée et avait quitté le lit, posant ses mains sur celles du jeune garçon et de sa propre sœur, murmurant :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Personne. Tout va très bien se passer. »

_Ca ne servait à rien ... Il n'aimait pas ça. Ne pas les tuer ... Ne pas les tuer ... Ces lignes ... Acquérir les pouvoirs des pokémons légendaires ... Il fermait les yeux, tremblant alors que Rina et Fulgé faisaient de même. Se concentrer ... Elles voulaient vivre et il ne voulait pas tuer ... Il ne voulait pas ... Il ... ne ... voulait ... Il s'écroula au sol, complètement évanoui alors que Fulgé le soulevait, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« HEY ! Je me disais ! Maintenant qu'il est de ma famille, je ne suis plus la plus jeune ! »

« Récupérer nos deux pouvoirs ... C'est normal qu'il soit évanoui. Lasty, je pense qu'avec ce que nous venons de faire, nous sommes dignes de confiance. »

« Vous l'avez toujours été et je ne faisais qu'attendre le moment où vous viendriez de mon côté, mes sœurs. » _répondit Lasty en souriant, Fulgé gardant le jeune garçon dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans le lit, se couchant avec lui pour le serrer dans ses bras._

« J'ai l'impression que l'on dérange. » _annonça Omera, quittant la pièce alors que Cassy s'inclinait respectueusement devant les deux pokémons légendaires, la troisième semblant s'être endormie aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Et moi, je vais sûrement aller dans ma chambre. Par contre, je crois qu'il y en a une qui ne va pas trop accepter que Personne soit entouré d'autant de filles ! Surtout rien qu'avec moi déjà, elle a faillit le tuer ... »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles, Sarila ? »

« Oh ... Moi ! J'ai rien dit ! Faites juste attention quand vous allez dormir avec Personne ce soir ! Il se peut qu'une voix se fasse entendre cette nuit, hihih ! »

_Elle s'éloigna en rigolant, marchant d'un pas guilleret alors que Lasty demandait du regard à Rina ce qu'elle comptait faire. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se colla contre un mur, soufflant :_

« Même si nous sommes toutes réunies, je ne pense pas que cela soit ... très ... sain de dormir toutes dans le même lit. Surtout qu'il me semble un peu petit. »

« Et bien, on ira se serrer. Je pense que c'est ce que veux Fulgé. »

« Pour une seule nuit donc ... »

_Elles pouvaient s'endormir ensembles depuis tout ce temps. Elle était l'aînée donc la plus responsable ... Mais elle pouvait faire une exception pour cette nuit._

_Ailleurs, dans un endroit bien loin de celui où se trouvait le jeune garçon et sa nouvelle équipe de pokémons, un homme aux cheveux bleus était accroupi sur un rocher, une cascade l'aspergeant sur la totalité de son corps. Ses deux yeux noirs et dorés s'ouvrirent avec lenteur avant qu'il ne murmure :_

« Je suis prêt ... Personne. Cette fois-ci, ma vengeance s'accomplira. Solor ... »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Réunion dans les ténèbres

**Troisième axe : Mise en place**

**Chapitre 16 : Réunion dans les ténèbres**

« Elles l'ont rejoint. Cela devient plutôt problématique. »

« Ce n'est qu'un faux problème. Elles ne sont pas des pokémons célestes. Il suffit de les tuer pour qu'elles ne soient plus une plaie. Ensuite, la déesse se chargera de les ramener à la vie mais de leur laver le cerveau. Ou alors, je pourrai m'en occuper moi-même ... C'est même, une très bonne idée que je pense que j'appliquerai peu à peu. Ce gamin ne se relèvera pas de ce que je vais lui préparer. Oh oui ... »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour savoir ce que tu prépares mais plutôt ce qu'il faut faire pour empêcher cet enfant de continuer. »

_Ils étaient tous dans une même pièce très faiblement éclairé. Il était impossible de réellement les discerner, les uns des autres. Tous semblaient discuter des derniers évènements ... Cela semblait relativement important puisque Personne était au centre de l'attention sans même le savoir. Pourtant, éloignée de tous et de toutes, une femme était assise, observant la lune à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit depuis déjà plusieurs heures._

« Nous pourrions nous en occuper personnellement mais les Célestes n'ont pas à se mêler de ce genre d'évènements, qu'importe si ils sont la résultante de la déesse Arceus. »

« Ne parles pas ainsi de la déesse, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas notre divinité qui a agit ainsi mais simplement un fragment de son âme. Ce petit fragment qui va disparaître d'ici quelques années ... Il n'en reste plus que neuf à attendre. Comment vas t-elle au passage ? C'est bien toi qui t'en occupe non ? Tu as trop d'occupations à mon goût. »

« Depuis ces derniers temps, elle semble finalement s'adapter à ce mode de vie. Néanmoins, j'ai eut encore le droit à quelques remarques assez dérangeantes concernant sa féminité qui commence à paraître. » _répondit une voix féminine alors que l'autre reprenait aussitôt :_

« Ce qui se passe avec les hormones de son corps ne concernent qu'elle. Tant qu'elle ne sot pas de cet endroit, cela satisfait la déesse. Elle revient la voir de temps en temps ? »

« Une fois par semestre environ. Elle vérifie simplement que tout se passe bien. »

« Hum ... D'accord ... Donc le cas de Crusaé est réglé mais ce n'est pas tout, il nous faut mettre un terme aux actions de cet enfant. »

« Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela ... Trois créatures légendaires l'accompagnent. Et il a déjà récupéré leurs pouvoirs ... Si on compte ceux de Solor, celui lui fait la puissance de quatre créatures légendaires toutes différentes. »

« Ce n'est pas un souci ... Comme annoncé, ce ne sont que des créatures terrestres, rien de bien dramatique. Loin de là même ... »

« Et le gros problème dans tout cela ... est que les trois créatures qui l'accompagnent ... sont sœurs ... mais aussi tes filles, Elugabeth. »

_Finalement, la femme qui était assise dans son coin releva son regard, le posant sur la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Son œil rubis fixait longuement l'être en face d'elle maintenant alors qu'elle murmurait avec lenteur :_

« Je m'occuperai personnellement de ce problème. »

« Une pokémon céleste ? Toi ? Tu comptes tenir tête à tes trois filles ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est Lasty, la seconde de tes filles qui s'est occupé « personnellement » de ce problème ? Et tu vois où cela nous mène ? A trois terrestres en moins. Tes trois filles ! »

« Qu'insinues-tu s'il te plaît ? J'ai la désagréable impression que tu veux tenter de me faire passer un message mais peut-être ai-je du mal à le décrypter ? » _demanda la femme avant de se relever, une longue chevelure entre le bleu et le gris s'écoulant le long de son dos._ « Je suis prête à t'écouter si tu le désires tant que cela. »

« Ne fait pas celle qui nage en pleine incompréhension. Tes paroles sont sans conviction. Si tes trois filles se sont liguées contre nous, pourquoi toi, celle qui a demandé à être considérée comme leur mère depuis plusieurs réincarnations, ne ferait pas de même ? Hein ? »

« Car je suis une créature céleste ... Celle parmi les rares à être au plus proche de la déesse Arceus. Ses paroles sont mes ordres. Sa conviction, mon mode de pensée. Elle demande et j'exécute. Est-ce que tu penserais un seul instant à ce que je la trahisse ? »

« Nul ne sait ce que tu peux penser, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaut mieux prévenir que ... »

_... ... ... Un violent coup de vent fit trembler toute la pièce alors que les yeux rubis se fixaient avec lenteur sur la personne en face d'eux. Elugabeth reprit :_

« Il vaut mieux te prévenir de t'arrêter là avant que tu commettes une bêtise : celle de trop parler inutilement. Je suis capable de te briser à distance sans même que tu ne puisses réagir, d'accord ? Dois-je te rappeler que nos puissances sont tellement phénoménales qu'il nous est interdit de les utiliser ? Et ce n'est pas parce que tu penses être parmi les protégés de la déesse que je ne me retiendrais pas contre toi. Mes filles sont dans une mauvaise pente et c'est à moi en tant que mère de les ramener sur le droit chemin. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Ce sont des paroles ... que des paroles ... »

« Elugabeth, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. »

« Hosor ... Pardon ... Je crois que je vais aller me reposer. »

_La femme s'éloigna de la pièce, quittant celle-ci après quelques secondes alors qu'un homme l'accompagnait aussitôt. Le vide régna dans l'entièreté de la pièce alors que la voix qui s'était adressée plusieurs fois à Elugabeth reprenait :_

« Nous verrons tout cela dans quelques temps. Si elle réagit aussi rapidement que ses filles, il va falloir attendre une bonne année voir deux. »

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de parler aussi ironiquement. »

« Et tu voudrais que je parle comment ? Si tu as un conseil à me donner ... Oh et laisses-tomber ... Je ne vais pas me battre là-dessus avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est au sujet de la gamine Griknot ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? »

« Elle est toujours sous mon contrôle. Il me suffirait d'un claquement de doigts pour la ramener à ce qu'elle était auparavant ... Juste avant de connaître ce gamin. Elle ne fait qu'obéir à nos ordres et à ceux de la prêtresse. Ah ... La prêtresse. »

« Evites quand même de relâcher ses pouvoirs en plein milieu d'une cérémonie. »

« Héhéhéhé ... Apeurée par cette idée ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mais il paraîtrait qu'elle a rencontré le Rédempteur lors de l'une de ses missions. Il va falloir que je la surveille un peu plus ... au cas où ... Si elle devait le rencontrer une nouvelle fois, je pense que par inadvertance, je lui ferai perdre le contrôle de son corps. »

« A l'heure actuelle, elle est sous ma juridiction alors tu es prié de ne pas t'en occuper, merci bien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le premier à avoir imposé ta marque sur elle que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec elle. »

« Oh ... Fais attention, à t'écouter, on pourrait presque croire que tu as une certaine empathie envers les humains. Tu sais ce qui arrive à ces ... »

« Tu as décidé de te mettre tout le monde à dos ? » _répondit aussitôt la voix féminine qui s'occupait de Crusaé depuis tout ce temps et surtout qui discutait depuis le départ d'Elugabeth. Visiblement, elle semblait aussi être assez excédée._

« Nullement ... Mais visiblement, il y a aussi Rokan qui semble être parti de son côté. Incontrôlable et imparfait ... Comme la majorité des légendaires terrestres. Je tiens à vous le signaler : la déesse n'acceptera plus aucune trahison. La déesse Arceus elle-même a déjà envoyé une personne pour le surveiller. »

« Et quant est-il du céleste renégat ? Toujours envoyé dans l'espace ? »

« Arceus s'est occupé de lui il y a de cela plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire à son sujet ... Et là encore, quelqu'un se charge de le surveiller. Quel idiot de s'être rebellé contre Arceus lorsqu'elle a décidé de reconstruire ce monde. »

« Il pensait bien faire ... mais il se trompait. Ce monde doit être purgé des humains et des pokémons. Il faut tout refaire ... Lui redonner une nouvelle beauté, un nouvel éclat car il est terni par tout ce qui s'est déroulé sur lui. »

« Et nous sommes ses envoyés ... Que tout le monde se prépare à nouveau ... Et vous ... Vous qui dirigez les terrestres, veuillez bien leur faire ancrer dans le crâne de ne pas chercher à nous trahir. Cela serait la pire des bêtises à commettre. »

« Faites passer aussi le message à Hosor. Il n'est pas ici mais ses ... animaux sont eux aussi concernés par toute cette histoire. »

« Pour ma part, je crois que je vais dire à mes envoyés de la nuit de la surveiller au cas où. »

« Quand à moi ... Je vais reprendre mon rôle. »

« La réunion est terminée ... Nous nous reverrons dans quelques mois. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions obligatoirement pressés ... Il n'est guère dangereux. »

_Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ignorer le danger qu'il pouvait devenir dans le futur. Peu à peu, la pièce se vidait alors qu'à un autre endroit, quelques heures plus tard, une fille de onze ans était agenouillée devant une femme :_

« Vous m'aviez dit ... que vous ... me diriez tout à ce sujet. Alors je ... »

« Tu m'as l'air assez perturbée ... Est-ce que quelque chose te dérange ? »

« Non ... Ce n'est pas très grave ... Rien de bien grave, prêtresse, je ... »

« Cela n'aurait-il pas une certaine relation avec ta trahison ? Tu y penses encore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te demandes si ce que tu as fait est ... »

« Je l'ai revu ... Je lai revu ... Mais est-ce que l'on peut passer à autre chose ? S'il vous plaît ... J'aimerai vraiment ... que l'on parle de ma famille. »

« Soit ... Je vais donc tout te dire à ce sujet. Mais saches que ce n'est guère joyeux à entendre et que malheureusement, tu connais la fin de cette histoire. »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête d'un air positif avant de la diriger vers le sol. Ca ne servait à rien ... A rien du tout de penser au reste. Elle ne reverrait plus ... Personne de toute façon ... Ce n'avait été qu'un coup du hasard, rien d'autre. Et puis ... Elle n'était dans le fond qu'un simple pion entre les mains de créatures bien plus puissantes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de décider de sa vie ... et cela ... Elle le savait maintenant depuis des années._


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'heure de la révolution

**Chapitre 17 : L'heure de la révolution**

« ... ... ... Cela fait six mois ... que vous m'avez parlé de mes parents, grande prêtresse. »

« Et donc, tu aimerais savoir ce qu'est ta maladie, c'est cela ? La connaître plus en détails ? »

« Comme vous me l'aviez promis ... Comme vous me l'aviez dit ... Vous m'avez demandé d'être patiente car bientôt, j'en saurai plus à ce sujet ... »

« Et bien ... Il te faudra être patiente mais sache qu'il existe un remède pour ta maladie. »

« UN ... UN REMEDE ?! » _s'écria soudainement la jeune fille en se redressant, s'approchant de la grande prêtresse. Les rares moments où elle montrait une émotion ... Et pourtant, c'était la chose la plus importante pour elle et cela depuis des années. La grande prêtresse restait stoïque et immobile, l'observant longuement avant de dire :_

« C'est le cas ... Malheureusement, je ne le possède pas et seule la déesse Arceus peut décider de nous le confier. Ou alors ... L'un des pokémons légendaires qui l'accompagnent. »

« ... ... ... Autant dire que cela est inutile ... Merci quand même pour vos paroles, je sais maintenant qu'il y a une chance ... que plus tard ... Un jour ... Je trouve cet antidote. »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas devin malheureusement. Mais que dirais-tu alors d'accomplir une nouvelle mission pour moi ? Cela risque d'être véritablement problématique, je tiens à te le signaler. Mais au moins, si tu l'accomplie, je t'en dirai plus sur ton sang ... et sur ta maladie ... Tu sauras à quel point ce sacrifice est grand. »

« Je ... Euh ... Après ce que vous m'avez dit au sujet de mes parents ... Et maintenant avec mon sang ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois penser. »

« Arrête donc de réfléchir à tout cela ... et patiente. Il sera bientôt temps pour toi de tout savoir ... Mais pas maintenant ... Veux-tu accomplir ma mission ou non ? »

« Je l'accomplirai car je n'ai pas de choix ... Mais la dernière fois que ... Vous m'avez demandé une chose personnelle, j'ai rencontré ... »

« Oui ? Qui as-tu rencontré ? » _demanda la grande prêtresse sur un ton légèrement intéressé alors que la fille rougissait légèrement, murmurant :_

« Non rien de bien important, pardonnez-moi. Que dois-je faire alors, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Et bien ... Cela est assez dangereux mais il s'avère que certains pokémons légendaires sont assez dissidents et donc ... Il va falloir une ambassadrice assez forte pour les ramener de notre côté. C'est pour cela que tu vas être envoyée pour tenter de calmer un dénommé Rokan et ... »

« Rokan ? Vous êtes sûre ?! » _demanda la jeune fille avec suspicion, surprise par la demande de la grande prêtresse. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire amusé avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Bien entendu. Tu es aussi forte qu'une créature légendaire ... Les dragons l'ont toujours été ... mais toi encore plus. Tu seras capable d'accomplir cela. »

« Alors je vais m'y rendre maintenant, grande prêtresse et à mon retour ... »

« Je t'expliquerai diverses choses ... Au sujet de ta maladie ... Tu comprendras que tout est voué au déclin de ce monde ... et que les dragons, de part leur sang ne sont guère mieux que les humains. Vas ... Vas donc à cette mission et ressors-en victorieuse. »

« Je penserai à tout ce que vous m'avez dit ... et autre chose. »

_La grande prêtresse fit un petit geste de la main comme pour inciter la jeune fille à partir. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air positif, s'éloignant alors Metsubi était plongée dans ses pensées. Oui ... Oui ... C'était cela ... Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait un antidote à sa maladie ... Elle allait se battre pour le retrouver ... et ensuite ... Retrouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle désirait vraiment revoir de tout son être._

« Mais est-ce que ... que lui ... voudra t-il me revoir ? Je l'espère ... Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. La dernière fois a été une erreur ... »

_Oui, cela avait été une effroyable erreur ... Elle ne s'était pas attendu à le rencontrer ... Mais cela ne se reproduirait pas. Non non ... Elle savait que ça ne se ferait pas une nouvelle fois._

« Autant ne pas ... se faire d'illusions. »

_Autant ne pas rêver et fabuler. Ce n'était pas un conte de Melofées, loin de là même. Elle quitta l'endroit définitivement avant qu'une personne âgée ne se présente devant la grande prêtresse. Une personne qu'elle connaissait parfaitement puisqu'il s'agissait de :_

« Seigneur Drikan. Avez-vous alors ... pris votre décision ? »

« Après plusieurs mois de réflexion ... De nombreux dialogues ... Et cette situation qui empire de jour en jour, moi-même et une partie des dragons avons décidé de quitter cette montagne. »

« Soit ... Avez-vous donc déjà tout préparé pour votre départ ? »

« J'ai une dernière question ... avant que nous quittions cet endroit. » _répondit le Dracolosse alors que la grande prêtresse se levait, ses yeux s'ouvrant pour laisser paraître deux pupilles complètement vertes. Lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, pendant un bref instant, ses deux pupilles étaient devenues noires et jaunes avant de retrouver leur couleur émeraude._

« Quelle est donc cette question ? S'il est dans ma possibilité d'y répondre, je le ferais. »

« Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Vous ... n'êtes pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant ces derniers mois, ces questions se sont posées dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse trouver de réponse. »

« Une question réellement pointilleuse mais tout autant épineuse. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous répondre ... Mais en échange, je vais vous confier quelque chose de spécial. »

_Qu'est-ce que ... Après avoir finalement ouvert les yeux, la grande prêtresse rentrait le manche de son bras droit, laissant paraître sa peau nue et fine. Elle semblait d'une douceur infinie et pourtant ... Subitement une dague était dans la main gauche de la femme, celle-ci s'entaillant le bras droit au niveau du poignet, son sang s'écoulant sur le sol._

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Une personne normale ne pourra ... »

« Vous visiez juste Drikan ... Néanmoins, cela ne m'étonne pas de l'un des plus anciens dragons existant sur cette planète. Bon ... Il est temps de faire cela. »

_Sans même plus se préoccuper de son sang qui s'écoulait, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, se retournant avant de récupérer une sorte de fiole. Son sang s'écoula dedans puis dès que la fiole fut assez remplie, elle ferma l'objet, le tendant à Drikan. Dès qu'il récupéra la fiole, elle posa sa main gauche sur son poignet droit. Lorsqu'elle le retira, la blessure avait totalement disparue, le Dracolosse murmurant :_

« Vous n'êtes pas humaine ... Mais alors ... Qu'est-ce que ... vous êtes comme pokémon ? »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Prenez mon sang. D'ici quelques années, vous forcerez une dragonne renégate à le boire. Je dis quelques années car je ne pense pas que vous allez la rencontrer sur votre chemin avant quelques temps. »

« ... Mais ... Lui faire boire ce sang ? Et pourquoi cela ?! »

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ... Veuillez partir maintenant, je ne pense pas que votre présence va être encore grandement désirée d'ici quelques instants. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, vous pourrez partir en toute sécurité, je vous en fais la promesse. »

_... ... Ce n'était pas de ça dont il aimerait avoir la promesse. C'était simplement qu'il avait l'impression d'être manipulé alors qu'il quittait même cet endroit. Même en s'éloignant de la grande prêtresse, il avait cette impression ... qu'il n'était qu'un objet entre ses mains. Et ce sang ... Peut-être qu'en le donnant aux autres dragons, ils verraient ce qu'il contient ? Oui ... Qu'importe le temps qui s'écoulerait, il découvrirait ce que le sang de cette grande prêtresse cachait. Oui ... Mais avant, il fallait d'abord prévenir les autres qu'il était temps de partir._

« Hum ... Je n'ai pas aimé ce jeu ... Mais je pense qu'il va être bientôt temps pour la dragonne renégate ... de quitter ce lieu, oui, oui. »

_Mais bon, il allait lui falloir réussir plusieurs épreuves, des épreuves de plus en plus éprouvantes. C'était pour cela ... qu'elle l'envoyait._

« Petite Metsubi ... Tu es une dragonne très rare ... »

_Et c'était elle la dragonne renégate. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était la dragonne qui causerait un problème dans les années à venir. Déjà avec son sang, elle avait montré qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres alors avec ce qui allait se passer._

« Hum ... L'avenir te réserve de sombres moments ... avant des instants bercés par la douceur de l'astre de lumière. »

_Oui ... C'était exactement cela qui concernait Metsubi. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était au cœur de quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'elle n'y croyait._

_... ... ... ... ... Et voilà qu'elle criait à nouveau. Une main posée sur son crâne pour bien montrer qu'il était désolé et un peu fatigué de tout cela, il poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il murmurait avec douceur :_

« Mais non ... Je te le promets, je ne dors plus avec ... »

« Elles ! Je veux que ça soit clair ! Je te rappelle ?! Une fille ! NON ! Deux ?! MÊME PAS ! Il a fallut que tu dormes avec TROIS FILLES ! »

« Mais ça datait d'il y a plus de six mois ! Et depuis, c'était juste exceptionnel ! Rina n'a jamais pensé réellement à ça ! Elle voulait dormir avec ses sœurs pour leurs retrouvailles ! »

« Ouais ... Bien entendu ... Et toi au milieu de tout ça ! Et puis, on peut aussi parler de ton harem hein ?! C'est une habitude chez toi d'être entouré des femmes qui tentent de te tuer ?! A part Sarila qui m'a l'air un peu bien, le reste, elles ont toutes essayé de te tuer ! Et certaines ont même faillit réussir ! C'est vrai quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es avec Lasty ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ... Quand tu n'étais plus là ... Et Metsubi non plus, elle a préféré me prendre sous son aile. »

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle attendait simplement le bon moment pour ... »

« Me tuer ? Ah ? Peut-être que dans le fond, c'est ça que tu voulais. Tu aurais préféré me voir mort plutôt que vivant en train de te parler. »

« Non mais ... Personne, ce n'est pas du tout ... »

« Allez ... On se revoit demain. Au passage, j'ai aussi revu Metsubi et je comptes la faire revenir de mon côté ... Que ça te plaise ou non, Crusaé. Au revoir. »

« Attends un peu, Per ... »

_Il ne savait pas comment il faisait cela mais c'était tout simplement efficace. La sphère ne laissait plus paraître le visage de Crusaé. Il rangea la boule dans le tiroir de sa chambre, chambre bien vide maintenant. Ni Lasty, ni les autres n'étaient là. Ah ... En parlant de cela, il prenait des bains maintenant avec Lasty ET Fulgé. C'était bien plus gênant qu'auparavant mais ... ça passait quand même. Les deux femmes étaient plutôt gentilles. Mais il s'était imaginé faire la même chose avec Omera et là, il rougissait automatiquement et violemment, une forte chaleur l'envahissant rien qu'à cette idée. Oui ... Ca faisait six mois maintenant._


	18. Chapitre 18 : TDNLD

**Chapitre 18 : Tenter de nouer le dialogue**

« Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, Personne. C'est moi ou tu t'es alors disputé avec ton amoureuse ? » _demanda Sarila, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres._

« Non ... Je ne me suis pas disputé avec elle. J'ai juste coupé quelques contacts, voilà tout. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas ... une petite amélioration ? »_ demanda t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête d'un air négatif. Elle reprit néanmoins aussitôt d'une voix plus gentille :_

« Tu me poses la même question tous les jours, Personne. Je ne pense pas que ça s'améliorera, je tiens à te le dire. Mais le chef de l'Ultime Elément lui-même m'a dit que cela prendra du temps. Même si ce n'est pas visible, il semblerait que je remplisse plus lentement ces ... tubes ... C'est vrai que des fois, il m'arrive de les oublier un peu, hihihi. »

« Fais quand même attention hein ? Ne te mets pas en danger mais par contre ... Tu as rencontré le chef de l'Ultime Elément ? Même moi ... »

« Non, non ! Je ne l'ai pas rencontré personnellement ! Mais il s'avère que c'est un homme très gentil et qui est très fort intellectuellement. Il sait énormément de choses. »

« Si tu le dis ... Même moi, je ne l'ai pas rencontré. Enfin bon ... Euh ... Vous ne parlez pas vous autres ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ? » _demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il tournait son visage vers les trois oiseaux légendaires et les deux pokémons électriques. Chacune avait un petit collier et lui-même avait plusieurs bracelets mais tous savaient que ce n'était que factice. Ah ... Heureusement encore ! Il n'accepterait jamais sinon !_

« Rien de bien important à dire, Rufus. Mais nous avons bientôt une nouvelle mission ? »

« Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment une mission ... Mais plutôt une surveillance. Enfin, on va être envoyé avec toute une troupe dans un coin perdu. Notre but, ça sera l'exploration pour être sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Il paraîtrait que des membres du culte s'étaient installés il y a d'ici quelques mois. Il semblerait même que plusieurs dragons aient été présents. »

« Plusieurs dragons ... hein, Personne ? » _murmura Lasty avec lenteur alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air positif avant de l'abaisser timidement. Intérieurement, il voulait espérer que parmi les dragons présents là-bas ... Il y avait Metsubi._

« Alors bon ... Dans combien de temps partons-nous, Rufus ? »

« D'ici cette après-midi si ça ne vous dérange pas Vous vous préparez et on y va. »

« Tout d'abord, il faut que l'on aille se laver, Personne ! » s'écria Fulgé avec amusement.

« Hum ... Je ne suis pas vraiment partisane de ce genre de choses. » _répondit Rina alors que Lasty et Fulgé se tournaient vers l'Electhor, la première disant :_

« Je me suis habituée à cela ... Et je ne pense pas que cela dérange Personne bien que depuis ces derniers mois, il semble rougir de plus en plus. »

« Cela est normal ... Il grandit et il devient un homme. J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas vraiment suivi l'apprentissage sur les relations humaines entre deux humains. Peut-être qu'entre des pokémons, cela n'est pas gênant mais pour un humain, ça l'est. »

« Cela te gêne tant que ça, Personne ? » _demanda Lasty en s'adressant au jeune garçon._

« Pas ... vraiment ... C'est juste que je pense ... à autre chose ... en même temps. » _marmonna t-il, Lasty lui demandant quoi. Il jeta un bref regard à Omera, baissant aussitôt la tête en rougissant violemment. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, comprenant subitement en s'exclamant :_

« RUFUS ! Ne pense même pas un instant à ça ! C'est compris ?! »

« PAS DE MA FAUTE SI T'ES HABILLEE COMME CA ! »

« Omera ? Il est vrai que ta tenue est très révélatrice. » _répondit Cassy sur un ton un peu amusé, cela changeant grandement de son habitude alors qu'Omera avait un peu de rouge aux joues. HEY ! Elle n'allait pas se comporter comme une gamine face à un gamin !_

_Elle recouvrit un peu plus son corps avec son manteau de fourrure, ne laissant paraître maintenant qu'une partie de ses formes alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en observant Personne. Quel pervers ce gamin ! Vraiment le pire de tous ! Enfin bon ... De l'autre côté, elle devait être flattée que le jeune garçon ... pense ça non ?_

« Enfin ... Bon ... Euh ... A part ça, vous êtes toutes prêtes alors ? »

« Bien entendu ! Donc d'ici quelques heures, nous nous retrouvons devant l'entrée. »

_Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde se leva, se dirigeant vers leurs chambres alors que lui-même commençait déjà à prendre sa douche. C'est normal ... qu'il prenne sa douche seul ... C'était normal ... Il n'était plus un enfant ... Et les deux femmes n'étaient pas ses sœurs. Et même si elles l'étaient ... Ca ne se faisait pas ! Donc bon ..._

_Pourtant ... Il avait jeté quelques petits regards vers l'entrée de la petite salle de bain. Rien du tout ... Rien du tout. Il ne montrait pas son dépit car ça ne servait à rien. Ce n'était pas de leurs fautes ... Et c'était normal ... Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il était déjà prêt, se rapprochant de la sphère. Il tapota doucement dessus, l'objet montrant le visage endormi de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent. Ah ... Elle avait les yeux rougis._

« Tu as pleuré, Crusaé ? Par ma faute ? » _murmura t-il à travers la sphère, le visage de la jeune fille bougeant légèrement alors qu'il reprenait :_ « Dors bien et pardon ... Mes recherches n'avancent pas du tout ... Je suis vraiment désolé ... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te retrouver le plus rapidement. »

« Hum ... Per ... sonne ... C'est toi ? » _marmonna la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir les yeux, le garçon ayant déjà rangé sa sphère avant de s'éloigner._

_Ce n'était pas le moment de l'inquiéter. Si il lui disait qu'il allait en mission, elle allait lui crier dessus qu'il l'abandonnait mais c'était sa manière à elle ... de montrer ses sentiments. Oui ... Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus à son sujet. Mais lui ... Il en aimait une autre ... Une femme de neuf ans son aînée ... Enfin ... Une véritable femme et pas une enfant._

« ... ... ... ... ... »

« Et voilà qu'il est replongé dans ses pensées. Hey ! Rufus ! » _s'écria Omera en s'approchant de lui, se penchant légèrement. Néanmoins, elle resserra son épaisse veste pour éviter que le jeune garçon ne regarde sa poitrine. Pfff ... C'était embêtant une telle chose ! Elle ne pouvait même pas s'habiller comme elle le désirait._

_Le jeune garçon ne lui répondit pas, rougissant tout simplement alors qu'il regardait après quelques instants par le hublot. C'était ... bizarre. Ca n'allait pas ? Omera revint s'asseoir à côté de Rina et Cassy, la Voltali murmurant :_

« Tu es inquiète pour Personne ? C'est la première fois que tu sembles l'être réellement pour un humain non ? C'est moi ou alors ... »

« Oh, tais-toi un peu, Cassy. Tu ne vas quand même pas commencer comme mademoiselle Rina non ? Je ne suis pas prête ... et je ne le ferai pas ... »

« Il le faudra bien un jour ... Peut-être plus tôt que prévu. » _répondit l'Electhor alors qu'Omera fronçait les sourcils, baissant le regard sur Personne. Hum ... Non ... Elle ne voulait pas ... Elle avait ... trop ..._

« Je n'ai pas peur de toute façon. Je n'ai jamais eut peur ... »

« Avoir peur et être trop fière pour assumer ce que l'on ressent, c'est deux choses qui peuvent être complémentaires, Omera. Et je pense que Cassy a moins peur non ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Je ne sais pas vraiment mais j'avoue que je me sens vraiment confiante avec lui. Peut-être que c'était mieux de rencontrer un jeune garçon plutôt qu'un adulte ? Car les adultes sont souvent mauvais par nature ... Alors que lui ... Enfin ... Je n'ai pas peur ... avec lui. Donc moi ... Si c'était un vrai collier, ça ne me gênerait pas. »

_Elle ne savait pas si le jeune garçon l'écoutait mais visiblement, il rougissait bien qu'il ne l'observait pas. Il l'avait entendu et la Voltali avait baissé la tête et les oreilles. Elle avait quand même un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Omera se passait une main sur le visage, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait._

« Ca me semble complètement stupide ... et répugnant ... »

« Répugnant et stupide ? D'avoir de l'affection envers son dresseur ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... C'est le cas, mademoiselle Rina. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, observant discrètement le jeune garçon alors que l'Electhor reprenait :_

« Et pourtant ... Tu es celle qui n'arrête pas de le protéger depuis l'instant où il a fait de même avec toi lorsque Fulgé s'est énervée et s'apprêtait à te tuer ... Voir même avec l'Ultime Elément. As-tu une explication à ceci ? »

« Je ne fais que rembourser ma dette de vie, voilà tout. » _répondit la Luxray en fronçant les sourcils, Rina faisant un sourire discret aux paroles d'Omera._

_Voilà ... Après autant de parlottes, ils étaient arrivés à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de mini-ville dirigée par l'Ultime Elément. Enfin ... Mini-ville ... Plusieurs bâtiments les uns à côté des autres. Enfin ! Plutôt une base quoi ! Il était assez perturbé avec tout ça !_

_Lorsque le vaisseau vint les déposer sur le sol, ils étaient tout de suite accueillis par une dizaine de gardes. Les gardes étaient disposés en deux files, faisant un salut militaire alors que ceux qui étaient dans le vaisseau avec son groupe venaient faire de même. Peu à peu, ils étaient environ une trentaine à être descendus. Ce n'était pas rien, loin de là même._

« Vous êtes ceux qui viennent surveiller les alentours pendant nos fouilles ? »

« C'est exact. Il paraîtrait qu'il y a encore quelques ... soucis ? »

« Pas vraiment mais bon ... Comme ils ont désertés tout cela y a environ une semaine, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'ils reviennent et on est pas vraiment des combattants. »

_Voilà qu'ils rentraient tous dans les bâtiments, une ombre discrète au loin observant avec effroi le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Comment ... Comment c'était possible ?! COMMENT C'ETAIT POSSIBLE QU'IL SOIT LA ?! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Elle devait arrêter Ro..._

_ROKAN ! S'il était dans les environs comme l'avait annoncé la grande prêtresse ... Alors Personne était en danger ?! Est-ce que la grande prêtresse ... Non ... C'était impossible ... Mais ... Si elle devait arrêter Rokan ... Alors elle devait protéger Personne. Mais est-ce que Personne voudrait de ça ? Elle devait ... tenter de lui parler ... mais elle n'osait pas. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle allait ... rester là et attendre._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Protéger ou détruire

**Chapitre 19 : Protéger ou détruire**

« Donc ... Ce que nous allons devoir faire ... est tout simplement un tour ? Ca m'a l'air plutôt simple ... Et si on voit des membres du Culte ... On tente de les capturer ou alors de les tuer si ils nous attaquent, c'est bien cela ? »

« A peu de choses près ... Comme tu es accompagné de plusieurs pokémons et pas des moindres, je pense que tu pourras t'occuper de tout ce qui est autour dans un rayon de cinq à dix kilomètres. On voit grand mais on enverra nos quelques éclaireurs pour les petites distances au niveau des rayons. Aucun problème ? »

« Aucun ... Donc euh ... Et bien les filles ... Vous m'accompagnez ? »

_Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il quittait à nouveau la base. Donc ... Ils allaient partir ? Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, c'était un bon moyen pour visiter ... les alentours. Sans qu'il y ait des guerres ou autres, il pouvait se balader avec les filles._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la forêt, le jeune garçon et la jeune fille marchant côte à côte alors que le reste des femmes discutaient entre elles. Personne écoutait les paroles de Sarila qui disaient tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de la végétation. Et elle s'y connaissait vraiment très bien d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Ben oui ... Entendre et non pas comprendre car ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle lui parlait presque dans une langue inconnue tandis qu'Omera observait les deux enfants du coin de l'œil :_

« Un peu jalouse qu'on te prenne ton dresseur attitré, Omera ? »

« ... ... ... Cassy ... ... ... Depuis que l'on est avec Personne, je te trouve un peu trop confiante. Où étais-donc la petite gamine froussarde de ces dernières années ? Celle qui avait peur qu'on l'abandonne à chaque fois ? » _répliqua aussitôt Omera en s'adressant à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci rigolant légèrement :_

« Car je me sens vraiment heureuse maintenant ! Enfin, je l'étais déjà avec mademoiselle Rina mais maintenant que j'ai un dresseur qui s'occupe de moi, je suis bien plus heureuse ! Hey ! Personne ! Sarila ?! »

_La Voltali s'était mise à courir en direction des deux enfants, se rapprochant d'eux avant de commencer à écouter Sarila à son tour. Omera poussa un profond soupir, Lasty et Fulgé ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que Rina observait la Luxray. _

« Et bien ... Il semblerait que pour la première fois, elle me semble folle de joie. Quand elle était avec moi, elle avait toujours eut la crainte d'être abandonnée à nouveau ... Pauvre petite Voltali de trois années ... Tout cela parce qu'elle a évolué trop tôt et surtout que ce n'était pas au goût de son ancien propriétaire. Et maintenant ... »

« Peut-être que Personne pensera à l'abandonner aussi tôt ou tard. » _répliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, son œil doré fixant le garçon._

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu penses tout le contraire, Omera. Le jeune garçon n'a jamais décidé que vous étiez réellement ses pokémons. C'est vous qui le pensez ainsi car vous vous sentez proches de lui. » _annonça Rina alors qu'Omera ne relevait pas._

_Et voilà ! Combien d'heures s'étaient-elles écoulées depuis ? Oh ... Et bien ... Environ une pour aller dans le rayon, plusieurs pour en faire le tour et une autre pour revenir. Ils avaient quand même passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec tout ça ! Et voilà qu'ils rentraient tous ensembles. Omera était restée avec les trois sœurs tandis que le jeune garçon et la Voltali en avaient appris bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient._

« Par contre ... C'est moi ou l'atmosphère a carrément changé ? »

« ... ... ... Ce n'est pas toi, Personne. » _murmura Lasty, perdant son sourire avant de rester aussitôt près de lui. Ce n'était pas bon ... Loin de là même._

_Plus ils approchaient, plus il y avait cette odeur ... de sang ? Que ... Que ... Quoi ? Du sang ?! Et ce n'était pas des petites flaques ... Non ... C'était un mélange de sang et d'eau ... Et le spectacle affreux qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux n'était que le début d'une longue série. Des portes défoncées, des trous dans les murs, des cadavres baignant dans un liquide rouge et bleu_

« Rokan ... C'est Rokan ... ROKAN ! LES FILLES ! Mettez-vous à l'abri ! »

_Il avait aussitôt crié de toutes ses forces avant de courir à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Oh ... Purée ... Il avait arrêté de vomir au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient mais c'était quand même ... Horrible ... Un mélange de glace et d'eau ... Des pieux qui transperçaient des personnes, pokémon ou non dans des murs, cela ressemblait à un tableau des plus horribles et pourtant ... C'était la vérité. Il entendit des voix derrière lui mais il reprit aussitôt :_

« Ne vous rapprochez pas ! Evitez de vous séparer et mettez Omera, Cassy et Sarila en sécurité. Affronter une créature légendaire, ce n'est vraiment pas pour elles. »

_Oui mais non ... Les trois pokémons légendaires refusèrent alors que les six femmes venaient au final l'accompagner. Rien du tout ... dans ce bâtiment. Au moins, Rokan avait été sacrément efficace. Il fallait dire que créer un trou de l'autre côté du bâtiment éviterait alors de perdre plus de temps que cela._

« Continuons à avancer ... Il ne doit pas être loin ... Ca n'a rien de plaisant mais ... bon ... Suffit de suivre à la trace ... »

_Hahaha ... Très très drôle, il savait ... C'était plutôt le contraire mais bon ... Il ne pouvait pas réellement dire autre chose de toute façon. Une main posée sur son crâne, il essayait de se contrôler. Rokan ... Lui aussi, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ... Il se doutait bien qu'il allait revenir un jour mais quand même ... Etait-ce ça ce que les ... OH BORDEL ! Il y réfléchissait maintenant mais ..._

_C'était en fait un véritable carnage ... Comment est-ce qu'il allait expliquer ça à tous et à toutes ? C'était vraiment problématique ... Autant de morts ... Il ne pensait pas que Rokan ferait autant de dégâts mais visiblement ... Il s'était trompé lourdement. Il devait l'arrêter et vite ! Sans se préoccuper des femmes derrière lui, il recommença à courir, allant dans les bâtiments les uns après les autres jusqu'à entendre une scène de combat._

« ROKAN ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE C'EST TOI ! ARRÊTES-CA ! JE SUIS LA ! »

« ... Personne ? C'est toi ? Je ne voulais pas ... que tu reviennes maintenant. »

_HEIN ?! La voix de Metsubi ?! Cette fois-ci, ce n'était même plus courir mais fuser ! Il se dirigeait vers l'origine du combat, voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle était blessée ... Et ses deux yeux étaient entièrement noirs ? Mais ... Elle avait grandi elle aussi ... Il pouvait même apercevoir quelques formes discrètes chez elle ... Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème ! Le problème était Rokan ! L'homme aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux dorés et noirs, il le regardait avec nonchalance, comme si tout cela ne l'affectait pas._

« Ils se sont interposés et n'ont pas voulu écouter ce que j'avais à leur dire. Je ne recherchais que ta personne. Elle aussi ... était sur le point de ... Non ... Ce n'est pas pareil ... Elle ne semble jamais se battre réellement. Mais qu'importe ... »

« Ne ... touches ... pas ... à METSUBI ! »

_Ce n'était même pas un simple éclair qui sortit de la main droite du jeune garçon mais une foudre des plus dévastatrices. Rokan fit un saut sur le côté, l'évitant alors qu'il restait complètement stoïque bien que son regard semblait en dire long. Personne s'approcha de Metsubi, remarquant que malgré ses blessures, elle était encore loin d'être blessée. Mais en y pensant ... Il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ça ?_

« Metsubi ... Rokan n'est pas avec le culte ?! Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu avec eux ?! »

« ... Personne ... On peut en parler après ? S'il te plaît ? Je dois ... arrê ... »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout, Metsubi. Tu restes en arrière et tu te mets dans un coin. »

_Mais que ... NON ! Elle n'allait pas rester et ... Elle se fit serrer dans les bras du jeune garçon, Rokan restant parfaitement immobile alors qu'il l'emmenait à quelques mètres. La jeune fille ne disait plus rien du tout, restant dans ses bras alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Tu me manques ... un peu ... beaucoup ... Personne. »

« Et toi donc, Metsubi ... Reviens avec moi, non ? »

« ... ... Je ne peux pas ... Personne. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Tu le peux ... Si tu as envie ... Si tu as la motivation pour, tu le peux. »

« Est-ce que tu peux ... attendre quelques années alors ? Car peut-être que ... Que ... J'ai une solution ... Mais euh ... Je ne sais pas ... vraiment ... »

« Et pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps et toute seule ? Viens avec moi et on ira la chercher ensemble cette solution ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je ... »

« Qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de parler, Personne. Maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité, ne te préoccupes plus d'elle ... mais de ta personne. » _murmura Rokan alors que le jeune garçon stoppait ses paroles. Oui ... C'était vrai ... Il y avait d'abord Rokan. Mais les autres femmes ... Où est-ce qu'elles étaient ? Il ne les voyait pas._

_Ah ... Les voilà ... Les trois oiseaux légendaires arrivèrent finalement, rapidement accompagnées des deux pokémons électriques et de la petite Herbizarre. Ah ... Finalement ... Elles étaient toutes là. Seule Rina prit la parole, observant Rokan :_

« Rokan ... Et dire que tu étais porté ... « disparu » depuis tout ce temps. »

« Je n'écoute plus les ordres de la déesse depuis longtemps. La mort de mon fils fait que Personne n'est pas l'unique responsable de tout cela. Envoyer un enfant à la mort, MON enfant a été la pire des choses à faire. Je vois que toi aussi, ainsi que tes deux sœurs, avait décidé de changer de bord. »

« Cela n'est dû qu'à la personnalité de ce jeune garçon. Penses-tu être capable de tenir face à nous trois ? Toi-même, tu sais que ce n'est qu'une pure fo ... »

« Qui a dit que vous alliez vous mêler de ce combat ? Je ne m'inquiète pas au sujet de vous trois et je sais que vous pourriez le combattre mais ... C'est le mien. » _répondit sèchement le jeune garçon, fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Rokan._ « Ca te convient ? Si elles ne se battent pas, elles ne seront pas en danger. C'est bien moi que tu recherches de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-les tranquille. »

« Elles ne m'intéressent pas ... Et je ne suis pas stupide au point de vouloir lutter contre elles. Seule ta mort est ce que je recherche. »

« Tant mieux alors ... Les filles, vous restez en arrière. »

« Et voilà qu'il va encore jouer au héros. » _marmonna Omera en soupirant._

_Hum ? C'était qui cette gamine à côté ? Hey ... Ce n'était pas celle que le jeune garçon recherchait ? Elle avait deux yeux complètement blancs et ... Hum ... Elle l'avait déjà vue. Rina et les autres femmes semblaient surprises elles aussi. Le combat n'avait pas encore commencé mais le jeune garçon semblait encore confiant._

« J'ai remarqué que tu lançais des éclairs ... Cela veut dire que tu t'es approprié les pouvoirs de Rina, n'est-ce pas ? Et je pense aussi de Fulgé ... puisque tu avais déjà ceux de Lasty. Mais moi-même ... Je me suis découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs pour être sûr de mettre un terme à ton existence, Personne. Je n'aurai de paix tant que tu seras vivant. »

_Que ... Que ... Quoi ? L'homme aux cheveux bleus tendait ses deux mains sur les côtés, des racines sortant du sol et des décombres comme pour venir l'entourer. Depuis quand ... Depuis quand est-ce qu'il savait se battre avec la végétation ?! Ce n'était pas un pokémon utilisant l'eau à la base ?! Il y avait anguille sous roche là ! Et surtout de très gros problèmes à l'horizon ... Oui ... Beaucoup plus qu'il n'y croyait. Si lui ... avait reçu de nouveaux pouvoirs, alors Rokan en avait de même !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un combat égal

**Chapitre 20 : Un combat égal**

« Nous allons bien voir ... ce que tu vaux, Rokan. C'est dommage d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ... Je pensais qu'au fil des années, tu penserais différemment ... Mais visiblement, je me suis trompé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je penser d'une autre façon ? Tout ce que je sais ... C'est que tu as tué mon fils ... Et que pour cela ... Tu dois payer ... Mais celles qui t'entourent ne seront pas ciblées ... sauf si elles s'interposent dans ce combat. »

« Tu crois que je leur ai demandé de reculer pourquoi ? Je prends mes précautions ... Et je reste fixé sur mon idée que tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais. »

« Ah bon ? Il est donc de mon devoir de te montrer de ne pas me prendre à la légère. »

_Tout de suite, des racines vinrent foncer vers le garçon, celui-ci faisant un saut en hauteur avant de se projeter en même temps en avant. Des flammes sortirent de sa bouche, Fulgé poussant un petit sifflement admiratif :_

« Et bien ... On dirait qu'il apprend très vite quand même ! J'aime quand il utilise mes ... »

« Il les utilise car c'est le moyen pour combattre ces racines. Il réagit au quart de tour. » _coupa net Rina alors qu'elle croisait les bras, Lasty s'approchant de Metsubi. La fille aux cheveux noirs l'observait avec lenteur et un peu d'inquiétude._

« Que me voulez-vous ? Déjà que ... Je ne voulais pas vous revoir ... C'est à cause de personnes comme vous ... que ... que je suis ici ... Que je suis avec les autres ... »

« Arrêtes donc de te mentir. Ce n'est pas notre faute, ni réellement la tienne. Seule cette maladie est la cause de tous tes problèmes. Si tu avais un peu plus de courage et de volonté, tu pourrais facilement la combattre. Personne t'attend depuis des années. »

« Et au final ... Je risquerai de le tuer ... en étant à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas ! » _s'écria Metsubi avant de se redresser malgré ses blessures, Lasty la laissant passer._

« Et tu comptes partir sans même le regarder ? Sans même voir le combat qu'il fait pour toi ? C'est bien ça, Metsubi ? »

« ... ... ... ... Je sais très bien qu'il se débrouillera comme d'habitude. Mais l'odeur du sang ... Et si je commence à avoir ... à retourner comme ça ... Maintenant que j'ai autant d'années ... Je ne suis plus une enfant ... Et je ne pourrais jamais tout contrôler ... »

« Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas d'aide, c'est cela ? Je vois pourquoi Personne tient à toi ... Et à Crusaé ... Dans le fond, tous les trois, vous êtes vraiment pareils ... Vous ne voulez pas d'aide de la part d'autrui ... Comme si cela montrait en vous une faiblesse que nul ne devrait voir. »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ... et prenez soin ... de lui. »

_Voilà qu'elle s'était mise à courir, laissant du sang derrière alors qu'Omera la regardait s'éloigner. Vraiment ... Quel tombeur ce Personne. Et c'était d'elle dont il était tombé amoureux ? Difficile à croire alors qu'il avait deux jeunes beautés de son âge._

_Mais à côté ... Elle comprenait un peu pourquoi elles étaient amoureuses de lui ... cette Metsubi et cette Crusaé ... Deux brins de jolies filles. Hum ... Mais bon ... Ce n'était pas son problème de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse de deux gamines qui avaient presque la moitié de son âge hein ?_

_Hum ? De l'eau vint asperger le jeune garçon, le projetant en arrière alors que celui-ci se réceptionnait aussitôt en gelant l'eau. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, il en était même hors de question ! Il pouvait combattre l'eau et les plantes ! Si Rokan n'avait rien d'autre à lui montrer, alors c'en était terminé de lui !_

_Des flammes vinrent foncer vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci ne bougeant pas d'un pli alors que les flammes vinrent le recouvrir. Personne se doutait parfaitement que cela serait inefficace mais bon ... Il allait continuer encore au cas où ! Des flammes sortirent les unes après les autres de sa bouche, puis rapidement des éclairs vinrent les accompagner en même temps que des pics de glace. Enfin, pour finir le tout, il fit apparaître une gigantesque vague d'eau en direction de Rokan._

« Je pense qu'après tout ceci, tu ne te relèvera ... »

« Pas ? Lorsque le danger se présente à soi ... Il ne faut pas reculer car c'est la pire des choses à faire ... Non ... Il faut l'affronter de face et foncer dedans. »

_Comment ça ?! HEIN ?! Il avait traversé les flammes, les éclairs et les pieux de glace comme si de rien n'était ! Malgré ses blessures, il avait même passé à travers la vague d'eau pour arriver devant lui ... Lui qui avait ses deux yeux rubis posés sur Rokan._

« Pour la paix de mon fils ... Je suis prêt à tout ... Saches-le ... Et maintenant, il est temps pour toi de disparaître, Personne. Ce combat n'a que trop duré. »

« JAMAIS ! Moi-même, je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça ! C'est bien compris ?! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire en échange ?! Il était maintenant coincé et immobilisé. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer en pleine face car sinon ... Il allait en baver énormément ... Oh que oui ... Alors quoi faire ... Il ne pouvait pas ..._

« C'est bon, je vais aller l'aider. » _murmura Omera, Rina faisant un petit sourire._

« Je croyais que tu te fichais bien de lui ? »

« Il est hors de question que je le laisse mourir sans rien faire. » _répondit t-elle aussitôt avant que Rina ne mette sa main en travers de son chemin comme pour l'empêcher d'y aller._

« Malheureusement ... Tu n'iras pas ... C'est son combat ... Alors ne t'avises pas de l'aider ... Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui ... Attends la fin du combat et tu pourras lui révéler tout à ton sujet. Ca sera la meilleure chose à faire. » _termina Rina alors qu'Omera semblait enragée par la situation. Lui faire ... Ce genre de chantage ..._

« Adieu, Personne. Malgré l'acte que tu as commis, je ne peux pas te haïr au plus profond de mon âme ... Mais tu as tué mon fils et cela, je ne peux pas te le pardonner. »

_Malgré ... quoi ? NON ! Il se projeta sur Rokan, le faisant tomber à la renverse avant même que la lame d'eau qu'il allait utiliser pour le tuer ne s'abatte sur lui. C'était plus que suffisant ! C'était bien plus que suffisant même !_

« Si tu n'as pas envie de me tuer ... Alors ne le fais pas, d'accord ? »

« Petit impertinent ... Ne penses même pas un instant à ce que tu aies une rédemption ... Non ... C'est toi qui doit la donner ! »

_PEUH ! Il s'était pris un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya au loin, l'homme aux cheveux bleus se redressant. Il était quand même assez blessé ... Mais rien de bien grave ... Le problème est que le jeune garçon était dans le même état que lui. Ce n'était pas normal ... Pas normal du tout même._

« Auparavant ... Tu ne faisais pas le poids ... »

« Mais maintenant, tout change ... Il faut bien que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne, Rokan. »

_Le garçon s'était redressé, se tenant la hanche en gémissant. Ca faisait quand même sacrément mal le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu ! Il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui ! Bon ... Par contre ... Ca commence à devenir long ..._

« Tu veux continuer à te battre ? Ou te laisser mourir ? »

« Je ne compte pas mourir ... Rokan ... Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois ... Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ... »

« Alors montres-le moi ! Car je n'aurais de cesse de te combattre ! »

_Soit ... Mais il allait le combattre sur son domaine ... Des lames aqueuses se formèrent au bout des mains du jeune garçon alors que l'homme avait fait apparaître une étrange sphère verte devant ses mains. Il la propulsa en direction de Personne, celui-ci la tranchant en deux avant qu'une explosion ne se produise, l'aveuglant complètement._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait en train de croiser son eau avec celle de Rokan. L'homme l'avait forcé à reculer, s'alliant parfaitement avec les dires qu'il avait prononcés auparavant. Reculer ... C'était mourir ..._

« Tu ne vas plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps, Personne ... »

« Après avoir revue Metsubi ... Savoir que Crusaé est seule dans un endroit perdu et isolé ... Alors que toi, tu n'as plus rien comme ambition que la vengeance de ton fils ... J'espère que tu comprends que mes principes et mes idéaux valent mieux que les tiens ! »

« Les idéaux sont faits pour être brisés ! Ce n'est pas la justice qui règne sur ce monde ! Sinon ... Pourquoi est-ce que mon fils serait mort ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... Je ne peux pas le dire ... J'ai découvert des pouvoirs dont je n'avais jamais vu l'existence avant ce moment ... J'ai perdu une fille que je considérais comme une sœur ... J'ai perdu un homme que je considérais comme mon grand frère ... J'ai perdu ma famille ... tuée par Crusaé et tu vois ce que je fais ? »

« Quelle idiotie ... Tu te bats pour celle qui t'a tout retiré ... »

« Oui mais c'est parce que j'ai réussi à avancer ... contrairement à toi ... »

« Stupidités ! Je vais te montrer à quel point tu te trompes lourdement ! Qu'il aurait mieux valut que tu mettes un terme à ton histoire bien assez tôt ! »

_... ... C'était donc impossible de le raisonner ? Il avait déjà une fois ... Il tentait une seconde fois ... Mais cela ne servait à rien ... Alors autant en terminer dès maintenant. Il poussa un profond soupir, repoussant Rokan alors que chacun avait deux lames aqueuses aux mains._

_Ils ne perdaient pas de temps ... Ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à courir l'un en direction de l'autre, leurs lames se croisant inévitablement. Une vilaine plaie apparût le long de la hanche droite du jeune garçon, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol, baignant dans son sang._

« C'est fini pour lui ... Mais ... Je ne pensais pas ... que ... Qu'il serait assez fort ... pour faire de même ... Personne ... Tu es remarquable ... »

_Remarquablement fort oui ... Ah ... Ah ... L'homme aux cheveux bleus se tint la hanche droite, du sang s'en écoulant aussi alors qu'il continuait d'avancer sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Toutes les femmes s'étaient déjà mises à rejoindre Personne, Omera étant la première, une main posée sur la plaie du jeune garçon pour empêcher que le sang ne s'en écoule. Toutes les femmes ? Non ..._

_Au loin ... Il s'était déjà éloigné de telle façon qu'elles ne pourraient pas le rattraper maintenant ... Ah ... Ah ... Même si ... Ce Lockpin ... aurait pu lui faire mal il y a de cela des années ... Ce que le jeune garçon avait fait était tout simplement surprenant. Il était devenu bien plus fort qu'auparavant ... Et là ..._

« Et bien ... Tu ne vérifies pas qu'il soit mort ? »

« Rina ... Tu es là pour m'achever ? C'est cela ? Car j'ai tué ... Le Rédempteur ? »

« Je ne me suis pas mêlée de ce combat bien que j'en avais plus qu'envie ... Forcer un enfant à se battre et à tuer est une chose que je ne supportes pas ... »

« Haha ... Ha ... Ha ... Tu as les mêmes paroles ... que moi ... lorsque Arceus m'a annoncé que Solor serait celui qui irait tuer Crusaé ... et l'enfant qui l'accompagnait. »

« Je ne tuerais pas ... car te tuer reviendrait à être comme toi ... Cela ressemblerait à la vengeance que tu tentes d'accomplir depuis des années. »

_Et maintenant ? Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Pour toute réponse, elle s'éloigna, sans plus de mot alors qu'il poussait un petit cri de rage. Ce n'était pas ça ... qu'il voulait ... Personne n'était pas l'unique responsable de la mort de son fils ... Non ... Il y avait aussi Arceus ... qui l'avait envoyé à l'abattoir ... Mais ... Mais ... Il devait quand même tuer Personne ... Il devait quand même ... Mais pour l'instant, dans l'état où il était, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ah ... Ah ... Il était maintenant ... assez éloigné ... pour ... s'écrouler. L'homme vint s'asseoir contre un arbre, les yeux fermés alors qu'une petite voix douce se fit entendre autour de lui :_

« Rokan ... Tu es encore blessé ... Pourquoi ? »

« Ariné ... Je t'ai déjà dit ... de ne pas te préoccuper de moi. »

_De l'autre côté, là où Personne s'était écroulé, il ne restait déjà plus rien. Quelques heures plus tard, il était déjà couché dans un lit, Omera observant d'un air furieux Rina._

« La prochaine fois que tu m'empêches de faire une telle ... »

« Je vais vous laisser. Lasty ? Fulgé ? Il faudrait laisser le jeune garçon se reposer tranquillement, ça lui fera le plus grand bien. Sarila ? Cassy ? Il en est de même pour vous deux. Je crois qu'Omera a quelque chose à lui dire. »

_Tsss. C'est bon, c'est bon, elle n'allait pas se défiler plus longtemps de toute façon. Les bras croisés, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit dans lequel le jeune garçon se reposait, elle attendait que tout le monde soit parti avant de finalement se lever._

« Ouais bon ... De toute façon, comme ça, c'est fait et ça arrêtera de me tarauder. Par contre, y a vraiment pas intérêt à ce que je me trompe car ça ne me plairait pas du tout. »

_... ... ... Oui ... Une fois ... Mais pas deux. Elle n'était plus une enfant maintenant ... Et ce genre de propos n'était pas à faire à la légère. Est-ce que ... C'était vraiment le bon choix ? Elle regarda Personne en train de dormir. Peut-être ... que oui. Il avait quand même bien montré que ce n'était pas en tant que pokémon qu'il voulait qu'elle soit là. Ce n'était pas en tant que dresseur qu'il voulait qu'elle le voie. Non ... Ce n'était pas comme auparavant. Elle n'avait rien à craindre ... de ce côté-là._

« Je crois que ... oui. C'est bon ... J'en suis certaine. »

_Elle prit une profonde respiration, retournant s'asseoir en croisant les jambes. Peut-être commencer par le commencement ? Et lui dire pourquoi elle était avec Rina depuis toutes ces années ? Raconter un peu son histoire ?_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Une loyauté gagnée

**Chapitre 21 : Une loyauté gagnée**

« Bon ... Par où est-ce que je dois commencer ? » _marmonna la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, semblant réellement gênée par ce qu'elle allait dire. Bon sang ! Se mettre debout ou alors assise ? C'était bien plus compliqué que prévu ... BON ! La jeune femme se releva, prenant une profonde respiration avant de dire :_

« Bon ... J'en étais où ... Alors, je suis née dans une famille de Luxio esclaves. Bien que notre famille était comme les autres, au fil des générations, nous avions ... Oh non ... Je ne peux pas dire ça ... comme ça. Bon ... En clair, ma famille est morte ou je ne sais quoi ... J'ai été séparée de ma famille et vendue à une bande de riches et débiles entrepreneurs. Bref, le genre, je me la pète dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai une cuillère dans la bouche et un balai dans le ... Hum, t'es trop jeune pour que je parle comme ça. »

_Elle ne le voyait pas et elle pensait qu'il dormait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune garçon avait toujours ses yeux fermés mais un sourire discrètement dessiné sur les lèvres. Il écoutait avec attention ce que la jeune femme disait, celle-ci reprenant :_

« J'étais la pokémon d'un gamin âgé environ d'une douzaine d'années alors que je n'en avais que quatre ou cinq. On va dire que les premières années, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, j'étais assez costaude et balèze pour gagner contre d'autres pokémons. Puis au fur et à mesure, je ne devenais pas assez forte pour lui, il avait d'autres pokémons, plus puissants, enfin toute l'histoire habituelle. Dès que tu as été usagée, on te jetait ... Enfin, j'aurai pu être abandonnée mais non, il a fait pire que ça ce petit imbécile. »

_... ... ... ... ... Il sentait qu'ils arrivaient au cœur du problème. Elle avait décidé de ne pas perdre autant de temps à raconter une histoire larmoyante et triste. Tant mieux ... Elle était comme ça et il ne fallait pas qu'elle change, ce n'était pas possible._

« Alors bon ... Au lieu de m'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette usagée, il a fallut que cet imbécile en vienne à me frapper. Oh ... Il prenait un malin plaisir à me frapper parce que j'étais plus faible que ces autres pokémons. Tu saisis, Personne ? J'ai toujours été la cible de cet idiot de dresseur ... Pendant une ou deux années, tous les jours, à chaque fois, j'avais des blessures sur tout le corps. Mais qui disait blessure disait impossibilité de me battre correctement. Je n'étais même pas soignée donc qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Et bien rien ... Rien du tout ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... Omera ? »

_Il avait dit cela d'une voix très faible, comme pour ne pas la déranger. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas entendu et c'était tant mieux. Il gardait ses yeux fermés, les ouvrant avec discrétion quelque fois. Elle faisait les cent pas devant lui, plongée dans ses souvenirs._

« Puis ... Bon ... A force, si il me frappait, c'est qu'il avait bien une raison non ? Être faible, pour une Luxio, c'était impensable. Il fallait que je me renforce, que je devienne plus forte ... C'est pour ça que j'ai continué à vouloir devenir de plus en plus puissante ... Quitte à devenir une Luxray à l'âge de neuf ans, ce qui était presque impensable. Sais-tu qu'évoluer très jeune est synonyme d'aberration chez les pokémons ? Cela veut dire que nous devenons des adultes beaucoup trop tôt et cela peut créer de gros problèmes dans le futur. Néanmoins, devenue une Luxray, je me disais que ma vie serait bien plus calme et tranquille. J'allais pouvoir gagner différents combats et lui montrer ce que je valais. Devines comment ça s'est terminé ? »

_... ... ... Il le devenait facilement au ton ironique de la voix de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas difficile ... mais bon ... Il devait la laisser parler, il valait mieux qu'elle continue ... Car elle avait envie de parler visiblement, de beaucoup parler même._

« Et bien ... Je gagnais des combats mais maintenant, ce couillon prenait du plaisir. Maintenant qu'il était un adulte, un gars de la « haute », il se fichait pas mal des traitements abusifs sur ses pokémons ... Enfin, sur moi ... Car les autres étaient toujours autant appréciés. J'ai jamais aimé être une tête de turc et je ne l'aimerai jamais. Maintenant que j'étais devenue une Luxray, je me suis révoltée un jour. Tu veux connaître le résultat ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Se taire ... C'était la meilleure chose à faire ... Il devait se taire pour elle ... Elle continuait de parler et elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Et puis, surtout, elle était rapprochée de lui, se penchant en sa direction pour être à quelques centimètres. Gloups ... Si il ouvrait ses yeux, la vue serait juste magnifique, il en était certain mais ..._

« Et bien ... Il n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise ce que je pense de lui. Surtout que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Résultat ? Les autres pokémons m'ont attaqué ... et j'ai été considérée comme une ordure ... Une véritable ordure ... Bonne à jeter ... Je me suis finalement retrouvée avachie dans un coin, dormant dans le froid ... Mais je n'allais plus me laisser faire. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai attaqué ses pokémons, un par un ! Même ce foutu Onyx qui avait une peau aussi dure que du fer, je l'ai ... tué ? Il fut le dernier de ses pokémons à mourir sous mes crocs ... Il s'était même apprêté à s'enfuir mais ... »

_Assez ... Elle devait s'arrêter, ça commençait à devenir trop dur. Beaucoup trop même ... Il était sûr et certain qu'elle allait s'en vouloir si elle continuait !_

« Je lui ai planté mes crocs dans sa jugulaire ... Et il en est mort ... Le fils à papa était décédé de la main de son pokémon ... qui n'avait été que blessée et meurtrie depuis des années ... Meurtrie ... Mais meurtrière ... J'ai vécu comme une vagabonde pendant des années puisque j'étais recherchée par ces fameux humains qui prônaient une justice pourrie alors qu'à côté, des bidonvilles fleurissaient ainsi que des combats à mort entre pokémons juste pour amuser la galerie. Résultat ? Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même ... et surtout, je n'avais plus du tout confiance aux humains et aux pokémons. C'est dans un quartier pourri que Rina m'a trouvé et il lui a fallut du temps pour que je la suive. Enfin, voilà, bref ... Fin de l'histoire, c'est triste, larmoyant, tout ça, tu peux pleurer à chaudes larmes, ça ne me redonnera pas l'enfance que je n'ai jamais eut réellement. »

_Mais bon ... Il dormait n'est-ce pas ? Alors il n'avait rien entendu ... C'était beaucoup plus simple de se ... confier quand la personne en face n'écoutait pas. C'était bien plus simple oui ... Ah ... Vraiment ... Elle se rapprocha du jeune garçon, son souffle venant caresser ses lèvres alors qu'il évitait de faire ne serait-ce que le simple mouvement._

« ... Bref ... Je suis une créature loyale et surtout très fière ! Toucher à mon honneur, à ma fierté, à ce qui fait de moi une Luxray, à ma personnalité ... Je ne l'accepte pas ... Mais à celui ou celle ... qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis ... Je serai alors la plus fidèle des créatures. »

« ... ... ... Omera ? J'ai tout entendu. »

« HIIIIIII ! BORDEL DE SAINTE ... » _s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, sursautant au point de se retrouver assise sur les fesses. Sa jupe trop courte aux yeux du garçon s'était relevée, laissant paraître sa culotte noire alors qu'il détournait le regard aussitôt._

« Pardon, Omera ... J'ai écouté depuis le début, je ne voulais pas te déranger. C'est triste comme histoire ... »

« Si tu pleures, je te tues, je te préviens ... Et puis, des histoires comme ça, y en a des tonnes. Maintenant que tu sais que je suis recherchée, tu vas me livrer ? »

« Ben non ... Pourquoi je ferais ça, Omera ? Et puis ... Tu n'es pas ma pokémon mais mon amie ... Comme Cassy, Lasty et les autres ... »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir, se relevant avant de s'épousseter, remettant correctement son manteau sur son corps. Elle observa le jeune garçon assis sur le lit, passant une main sur son front avant de reprendre :_

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre ... Par contre, faire autant de conneries à la minute, ça commence sérieusement à me lasser, Rufus. C'est clair ? Si tu es mon dresseur ... »

« Je ne suis pas ton dresseur ! Et je m'appelle Personne ! Tu m'as appelé Personne auparavant ! Pourquoi tu ne veux plus maintenant ? »

« Car tu étais en train de dormir ... Enfin je croyais ... Bon sang ... Je sais plus où j'en suis maintenant moi. » _marmonna la jeune femme, allant s'asseoir. Elle avait le visage dirigé vers le sol, observant celui-ci alors que le garçon la regardait d'un air triste._

« Euh ... Omera ? Enfin ... M'appelle plus Rufus. »

« D'accord, Rufus, aucun problème pour ça. »

« ... Y a un petit souci de compréhension entre toi et moi ? Gentille fille, gentille fille. » _murmura Personne avant de tapoter doucement le crâne d'Omera, celle-ci se laissant faire tandis qu'il le faisait avec une extrême douceur._

« Et voilà où j'en suis ... Je me fais réconforté par un gamin qui a un peu plus de la moitié de mon âge. J'ai vraiment l'air stupide comme Luxray. »

« Ben non ... T'es très belle comme Luxray, moi je trouve ... Et puis euh ... »

« Non, ne dis rien ... Je te rappelle que tu n'as qu'onze ans, bientôt douze. T'es encore qu'un gamin pour aimer une femme comme moi. » _coupa t-elle aussitôt, le jeune garçon rougissant violemment aux paroles si dures de la femme aux cheveux noirs._

« Y a d'autres façons de le dire quand même ! J'ai des sentiments ! »

« Et moi donc ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir que la première marque d'affection de la part d'un humain depuis des années soit celle d'un gamin d'onze ans qui me dit qu'il m'aime sans réellement savoir ce que ça veut dire ?! »

_... ... ... Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche, un peu comme le jeune garçon en face d'elle. Celui-ci voulut lui répondre quelque chose mais il se coucha tout simplement dans le lit, se recroquevillant. Il ne regardait même plus la jeune femme._

« Ruf ... Personne ... Je ne voulais pas ... »

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne suis qu'un gamin immature. C'est de ma faute. Je pensais que je pouvais te rendre heureuse ... car je t'aime beaucoup même si ... Je sais que je suis ... juste qu'un enfant ... Mais je veux grandir aussi ... Comme ça, tu n'auras plus à souffrir ... J'ai déjà souffert moi ... Beaucoup même ... Et je ne veux pas que les personnes autour de moi ... »

« Pardon, Personne. Pardon ... Je m'exprime très mal et ... depuis des années ... J'ai beaucoup de mal avec mes sentiments. Mais ... J'ai peur aussi ... Si tu n'es pas un enfant, tu devrais comprendre que depuis des années, je veux éviter de refaire la même erreur ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... Non ... C'est bon, je ne suis qu'un gamin. Tu devrais le savoir depuis ces derniers mois. » _répondit-il alors qu'elle paraissait offusquée. Non ! Ce n'était pas comme ça ... Mais bon ... RAHHHHH ! _

« Allez pousse-toi, bordel ! Je m'invite dans le lit ! »

_HEIN ?! Il voulut se retourner mais elle s'était déjà mise à l'intérieur des couvertures, venant serrer son dos contre sa poitrine alors qu'il rougissait violemment. Déjà qu'elle avait une tenue des plus ouvertes ..._

« Et ne t'avises surtout pas de te retourner, petit pervers ! C'est ma façon de te prouver que je veux bien t'avoir comme dresseur. »

« C'est une drôle de façon ... Moi, je trouve ... »

« Oh, la ferme, d'accord ?! Je sais juste que tu as un fantasme sur moi alors, je tente d'en profiter un peu ... Bon sang ... Je vais devoir ... Enfin ... »

« Omera ? Cassy veut bien ... que je sois son dresseur. Enfin, j'ai refusé ... Mais elle se considère quand même comme telle ... Est-ce que tu veux que toi aussi, enfin ... »

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? J'ai l'impression que t'as loupé toute la conversation depuis pas mal de minutes. Je veux bien ... C'est juste que ... »

« Je te promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir ... ou de te faire du mal ... Tu seras toujours une grande Luxray, toujours fière et droite ... »

« Y a intérêt ... Et je te rappelle une chose ... Si tu mérites ma confiance, si tu continues d'être ce que tu es, de penser comme ça ... D'être toujours la même personne ... D'avoir les mêmes réactions ... sentiments, émotions envers les pokémons ... Alors je serai la plus fidèle de tes pokémons, Personne. »

« Ome ... Omera ? Euh ... Tu me serres un peu trop fort. »

« Je te serai fidèle ... Jusqu'au bout ... Tant que tu continues ... de me rendre fière ... Tant que tu es toujours le même ... Jusque dans la mort ... Même après celle-ci ... Je te serai toujours loyale, Rufus ... Personne. »

_Elle avait fermé les yeux, posant sa tête contre le dos du jeune garçon alors que celui-ci s'était plongé dans son mutisme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné ... beaucoup plus que tout le reste depuis ces dernières années. Même ... L'arrivée des deux sœurs à Lasty ne semblait avoir aucune valeur quand Omera prenait la parole._

« Je vais faire de mon mieux ... comme d'habitude ... »

_Il marmonna quelques dernières paroles avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, s'endormant paisiblement depuis plusieurs mois. Une chaleur contre lui ... Ca lui manquait._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Unique pensée

**Chapitre 22 : Unique pensée**

« Je ne peux pas, Rokan. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »

« Tu ne sais pas te battre ... Et tu ne l'as jamais été alors vas t-en et laisse moi tranquille. »

« ... ... ... Non. Tu restes là ? Mes plantes vont te soigner. »

_Et zut ... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de s'en aller. Elle ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon. Il resta bien assis contre un arbre, des racines venant peu à peu envelopper ses bras et ses jambes alors qu'il la voyait apparaître. Une belle femme ... Il le reconnaissait._

_Elle avait de longs cheveux verts mais pas forcément en ligne droite. Non ... Ca allait un peu dans tous les sens. A côté, elle avait un serre-tête avec deux fleurs violettes sur le crâne, deux yeux émeraude et une magnifique robe blanche qui se terminait par un tissu vert. Enfin, deux petites sandales de bois étaient à ses pieds alors qu'on pouvait bien voir qu'elle était féminine, très féminine ... mais plutôt femme. Elle était déjà une femme ayant atteinte la maturité mais gardant la beauté d'une fleur._

« Tu continues encore de servir Arceus alors que je me fiches de ce que cette déesse pense. »

« Ne dit pas cela, Rokan. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis là parce que ... parce que ... »

« Parce que quoi ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'elle détournait le visage sans rien dire, créant un bol fait d'écorce avec ses deux mains. Elle pressa quelques racines au-dessus du bol, un liquide semblant en sortir sous une forme un peu pâteuse._

« Cela va te faire un peu mal ... Mais tu devrais vite être soigné, Rokan. »

« Ariné, je dois encore te rappeler que je suis capable de me soigner tout seul ? Vrai ... AIE ! Hey ... Plus doucement, merci. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas une seconde fois, l'homme ayant poussé un petit gémissement de douleur. Elle avait déposé l'onguent sur le bras droit de l'homme aux cheveux bleus tandis que celui-ci observait le ciel à travers les arbres.  
><em>

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de te battre, Rokan ? Tu sais très bien que cela ne va te mener à rien de bon. Tu n'es pas fait pour te battre ... au départ. »

« Dis ça à mon fils qui est mort. Lui aussi n'était pas fait pour se battre ... Mais Arceus en a décidé autrement ... Et Personne a tué mon fils. Mon ... fils ... Je n'ai plus personne ... depuis des années ... à cause de tout ça. »

« Pardon ... Pour ton fils ... Rokan ... »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que même si il n'y avait rien du tout ... Dans le sang ... Puisqu'il est né des flots ... comme moi ... C'était quand même mon fils ... Mon fils ... Il n'a jamais eut de mère mais je l'ai élevé ... Comme mon fils ... »

« ... ... ... J'aurai bien aimé être sa ... »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Ariné ? » _demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus alors qu'elle rougissait comme une adolescente. Non ... Ca ne servait à rien._

« Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, Rokan. Ce ne sont que mes pensées. »

« Et à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Tu ne me le dis jamais. Tu es toujours là quand je suis blessé depuis des années. Déjà la première fois, j'ai faillit mourir contre Personne mais tu étais là ... Et encore aujourd'hui, tu es près de moi. »

« Je ... ne peux pas te l'avouer. C'est vraiment très personnel, pardon, Rokan. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as une vie contrairement à moi. Tu dois sûrement cueillir des fleurs magnifiques, tu as toujours été très forte pour ça. »

« ... C'est la première fois que tu me complimentes, Rokan. » _annonça la femme aux cheveux verts alors qu'il se relevait subitement, comme pris en faute._

« Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, Ariné ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Enfin bon ... Je n'ai pas ... Oh ... Je ne tiens plus ... »

« Ce cataplasme est aussi un somnifère pour que tu te reposes et t'apaises. »

« ... ... Tu aurais pu ... me prévenir ... avant ... Je ne veux ... pas ... »

_Il s'écroula sur elle, la femme venant s'asseoir contre un arbre, rouge aux deux joues alors que la tête de l'homme était posée sur lui. Elle recommençait à passer ses mains sur le corps de Rokan, soignant ses blessures les unes après les autres alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Il faut que tu te reposes, Rokan. Il le faut ... »

« Visiblement, la belle a encore profité que son chevalier servant soit blessé pour le garder pour soi. »_ répondit une voix derrière elle, la femme tressaillant._

« Qu'est-ce ... que vous faites là ? Arceus a dit que j'étais la seule à me mêler de tout ceci. »

« Arceus l'a dit ... Ce n'est pas pour cela que je n'ai pas le droit de voir comment se porte ... le fameux traître de la déesse ... Penser à ses sentiments et ses émotions ... avant son devoir. Il est comme Lasty et ses deux sœurs. Je devrais peut-être penser à l'éli ... »

« NON ! NE FAITES PAS CA ! Arceus ne vous a rien ordonné ! »

« Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi, petite sotte ? Tu es impure ... imparfaite ... Tu es une terrestre et tu oses t'adresser à moi de cette manière ? »

« Je ... Je ... Non ... Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ... »

« ... Bien entendu ... Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas du genre à vouloir me salir les mains sur des êtres imparfaits comme vous ... Les terrestres. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Pourquoi êtes-vous là sincèrement ? »

« Pour surveiller Rokan ... brièvement. Je voulais à quel point il est ridicule dans son combat ... Il ne peut plus battre le Rédempteur ... Il est beaucoup trop faible pour cela. Bien trop comparé à ce gamin qui va continuer de s'améliorer. »

« Rokan fait de son mieux pour poursuivre sa mission ... Même si elle est personnelle. »

« Il s'est laissé absorber par ses sentiments, ce qui le conduira à sa perte. Et toi donc ... Est-ce que tu oublies ta mission ? Qui est de surveiller Rokan ? Pour éviter qu'il ne commette quelques folies ? Cela fait deux fois que tu échoues dans cette mission ... Une troisième et tu sais ce qui risque de t'attendre. »

« Je le sais ... parfaitement ... oui ... Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Il faut que je l'empêche de commettre des meurtres gratuits. »

« Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange ... Plus d'humains seront morts, mieux c'est, mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas la position de tous et de toutes. »

« ... ... Je vais le surveiller avec plus d'attention, je ne peux que vous promettre cela. »

« Et si il s'avère qu'il devient trop dangereux, tu as reçu l'ordre de le tuer. Tu en es facilement capable ... puisque tu es l'opposée de lui ... Sa plus grande faiblesse. »

« Je le sais aussi ... Je le sais parfaitement ... Mais je veux régler ce problème ... Toute seule ... Vraiment toute seule ... Je sais quoi faire ... »

« Non, tu ne le sais pas. Ne te voile pas la face ... Mais il s'avère que je dois me préparer. Une autre personne a échoué ... Et peut-être que je vais devoir la surveiller voir ... la punir. »

_... ... ... Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle était à nouveau seule avec Rokan sur ses jambes. L'homme dormait complètement à cause de ses poudres alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux bleus._

« J'ai décidé de vieillir ... pour avoir son âge ... »

_C'est ça ... Elle avait accepté de laisser les années s'écouler le long de son corps ... pour lui donner un air mature mais elle n'était dans le fond qu'une pauvre adolescente avec ses amourettes pathétiques._

« Il n'y a même pas de place pour moi dans sa tête ... Mais je resterai auprès de lui ... Même si cela implique de devoir me préparer au pire. »

_Et puis ... Elle lui avait appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs ... Mais ce n'était pas assez ... Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'aider encore. Il n'était pas bloqué dans ses pouvoirs ... Il pouvait encore s'améliorer ... Il le pouvait !_

« Et je vais t'aider ... si tu veux bien de moi, Rokan. »

_Même si ... Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il se battait._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Un harem

**Quatrième axe : Pardon**

**Chapitre 23 : Un harem**

« ... ... ... ... ... Tu te fous de moi hein ?! DIS-LE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! »

_Le garçon fut soulevé au-dessus du col par une fille qui avait une année de moins que lui. Il se laissait faire comme à son habitude alors que cinq femmes et une fille aux cheveux verts ainsi qu'aux yeux violets. Toutes semblaient surprises ... à part Lasty._

« Bonjour Perrine ... Comment tu vas ? Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux toutes te les présenter même si ça fait déjà presque une année que je les connais. »

« Je crois qu'en fait ... T'as vraiment envie que je te tue hein ? »

« Hého ... Petite gamine ... Touches pas à mon dresseur, d'accord ? »_ annonça Omera alors que la jeune fille tournait son visage vers elle, l'observant de haut en bas. Elle serra avec plus d'insistance le col de Personne, le soulevant encore plus au-dessus du sol. _« Je vois que t'essayes d'imiter mon frère jusqu'au bout hein ? Même tes putes sont du même genre. »

« Ouille ... Rina, Fulgé, Cassy, Sarila ... Veuillez reculer. » _murmura Lasty avec lenteur alors qu'Omera ouvrait en grand ses deux yeux dorés._

« Y en a une que je vais me faire ... Je ne sais pas c'est qui la morveuse mais m'insulter de fille facile, ça me plaît pas vraiment. T'as envie de perdre tes dents maintenant ou non ? »

« C'est pas moi qui me trimballe à moitié à poil alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer. »

« J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. » _murmura le jeune garçon à son tour alors que Perrine le relâchait, s'approchant d'Omera, celle-ci montrant ses crocs à la place de ses dents._

« Si ma tenue me dérange, c'est que tu as un souci avec mes formes non ? Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ? Ca se comprendrait ... T'es encore qu'une gamine sans charme. »

« Je préfère être qu'une gamine plutôt qu'une dépravée. »

« Omera ... Tu ne vas quand même pas te disputer avec Perrine non ? Elle n'a que la moitié de ton âge ... Tu es une grande fille. »

« Non mais tu me défends oui ou non ?! Je suis ta pokémon ! Elle, c'est une inconnue ! »

« ... ... ... »

_Il restait muet, rougissant violemment alors qu'Omera avait aussi un peu de rouge aux deux joues. Depuis six mois, enfin ... Depuis que c'était officiellement le cas qu'elle était sa pokémon ainsi que Cassy, c'était la première fois qu'elle se comportait comme ça. Enfin ... Ce n'était pas déplaisant non plus. Mais elle avait quand même plus de vingt ans et là ... A se comporter comme ça, on aurait plutôt dit une gamine. Il poussa un profond soupir, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire avant de dire :_

« Perrine, laisses tranquille Omera. La jolie Voltali, c'est Cassy. L'adolescente flamboyante, c'est Fulgé tandis que la demoiselle aux ailes dorées et noires quand elle les sort, c'est Rina. Enfin, la dernière mais pas les moindres, c'est Sarila. »

« Mouais ... T'as invité ton animalerie. Déjà une, c'était suffisante mais alors six. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Pour me montrer tes nouvelles amies ? »

« Non non ... C'est comme d'habitude ... Enfin ... D'habitude, je ne viens qu'avec Lasty mais là, c'était exceptionnel. Enfin ... Personne n'est vraiment ma ... Enfin si ... Certaines ... Mais bon ... Euh ... C'est vrai qu'elles ne savent pas pourquoi je suis ici à part Lasty. »

« La totalité de son salaire est donné à la famille de l'un de ces précédents pokémons. Comme elle est assez pauvre et que ... »

« LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS VOIR RENTRER DANS LA MAISONNETTE ! » _hurla soudainement Perrine avant de s'éloigner, pénétrant dans la demeure alors qu'il soupirait une nouvelle fois._

_Ah ... Vraiment ... C'était normal qu'elle refuse ... Mais bon, il en avait l'habitude. Rina et Fulgé se tournèrent vers leur sœur, Omera revenant vers le jeune garçon en faisant une légère moue confuse par le comportement qu'elle avait eut. Cassy et Sarila étaient près de Lasty, attendant que celle-ci raconte toute l'histoire._

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je vous dis tout au sujet de Personne, de ce qu'il fait ici et de cette maisonnette ... Ca sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

_... ... ... Oh punaise ... Il allait être gêné, il en était sûr et certain. Lasty savait raconter des histoires ... Il le savait parfaitement ... Oh punaise ... Peut-être qu'il devait s'éloigner et voir si il pouvait rentrer dans la maisonnette ..._

« Tu restes ici ... maître Personne. » _murmura Omera avec un léger sourire carnassier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'enfuyait ? Il avait quelque chose à se reprocher ? Elle n'allait pas lui excuser ce qui s'était passé avec Perrine. Elle s'était rendue complètement ridicule ! Elle était sa pokémon ... Bon sang ... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?!_

_... ... ... ... ... Voilà qu'il avait la tête baissée, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Et voilà ... Vraiment Lasty avait enjolivé toutes les choses. Et surtout rendu le tout bien larmoyant ... Même Perrine s'était ramenée quelques minutes auparavant, écoutant les paroles de Lasty. A la fin de l'histoire, elle avait croisé les bras, émettant un simple grognement. Elle connaissait tout ça ... Mais bon ... Enfin presque ... Ca avait une toute autre signification dans les paroles de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Enfin bon ... On était pas obligé d'en dire autant. Et comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents, Lasty ? »

« Tu m'as tout raconté ... lorsque tu t'es retrouvé seul ... Le premier soir ... dans l'Ultime Elément ... Tu as été très loquace ce soir-là. »

« Je crois que je le regrette maintenant. Et pourquoi vous ne dites rien du tout ? C'est pas comme si ce n'était pas courant ce genre de choses hein ? Et que je saches, vous avez toutes subies quelque chose de triste dans la v... »

« Toi ... Tu restes avec nous dorénavant. » _coupa net Omera, plaçant le dos du jeune garçon contre son ventre. Enfin non ... Il y avait quand même un problème car la nuque et le dos du crâne du Personne était à un niveau critique mais des plus doux. Et il voyait déjà Cassy qui s'approchait de lui, se mettant à genoux pour arriver à sa hauteur et le serrer elle aussi. Non mais ... Il était pris en sandwich et c'était carrément gênant !_

« Euh ... Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend mais on peut me lâcher ? Je vais étouffer ! »

« Toi, tu restes avec nous, j'ai dit. Il est hors de question que tu quittes nos yeux à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est bien clair ? Mademoiselle Rina ne m'avait pas tout à ton sujet ... »

« Je n'étais pas autant au courant que Lasty à ce sujet ... Moi-même, je reconnais que pour un humain ou un pokémon ... Tout ce qu'il a vécu est très dur. Normalement, sa perception de la vie aurait dû se modifier et se noircir ... Mais visiblement, à l'heure actuelle, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas et c'est une bonne chose. »

« Je crois qu'Omera et Cassy voulaient avoir par-dessus tout un dresseur capable de les comprendre. » _murmura Fulgé en observant les deux femmes ainsi que le jeune garçon. Sarila restait éloignée, se grattant l'oreille alors qu'il semblait que les conteneurs plantés dans son dos réduisaient de taille au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoule._

« Pourquoi vous me regardez ? Vous croyez que je vais lui sauter dans les bras et faire façon réunion de famille ? Je suis heureuse de savoir que Personne est mon dresseur mais je suis pas aussi émotive que les deux pleureuses. »

« AH ! TU VOIS ! Je te l'avais dit, Personne ! Cette Luxray se comporte comme une gamine ! » _répondit finalement Perrine alors que le jeune garçon faisait un petit geste de la main avec une certaine difficulté._

« Oh la ferme, Perrine ... » _dit-il en lui coupant la parole._ « Bon ... Omera, Cassy, vous allez vous rendre ridicules ... Surtout toi, Omera. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi émotive ... »

« Je ne suis pas émotive ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Personne. C'est juste que ... Oh et puis zut ... Tu peux penser ce que tu veux ... T'es qu'un gamin qui a vécu bien plus de choses que moi ou Cassy. Je ne sais même pas ... pourquoi ... Pfff ... Comment j'ai pu en vouloir à tous les humains et autres pokémons alors que toi-même ... Tu as l'air trop parfait. »

« Moi parfait ? Je suis loin de l'être ... »

« Non, tu préfères les femmes plus âgées que toi, c'est déjà un mal. » _répliqua t-elle sèchement alors qu'il se taisait aussitôt._

_Ouais bon ... Elle n'était pas obligée de le crier sur tous les toits non plus hein ? Il vint réussir à s'extirper de ses bras et ceux de Cassy alors qu'il se tournait vers Perrine. Bon ... Elle n'avait pas à lui lancer ce regard accusateur. Il n'avait jamais voulut tout ça, lui hein ! Fallait pas le regarder comme ça non plus !_

« Bon ... Euh ... Est-ce que je peux dire bonjour à ta mère sinon Perrine ? Et aussi à tes frères et sœurs ? Sauf si ça te déranges ... »

« Ca me dérange, ouais ... Mais puisque tu as posé la question, tu sais parfaitement que je vais accepter. Par contre, toi, la Luxray, Omera ... Tu me remballes ta paire de seins dans ton manteau ... C'est pas de la prostitution à domicile ! Et y a des enfants ! »

« Ouais bon ... Y a d'autres façons de le dire. T'es une vraie chienne. Je préfère encore Rufus de ce côté-là. » _répondit la jeune femme, refermant son manteau, restant néanmoins en jupe puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon._

« Et au passage ... Vous faites doucement, ok ? Ma mère va mal ... Elle est très très fatiguée ... Mais bon ... Depuis ton passage chaque semaine, Personne ... Plus aucun homme ne vient nous embêter. Et moi-même, je sais me défendre et défendre ma famille. Quelle bande de connards ... A part lui ... Les autres se sont tous barrés sans donner de nouvelles. Ils ont honte de ma mère mais moi, j'ai honte d'eux. »

« Elle va mal ? » _demanda le jeune garçon avec une inquiétude grandissante._

« Elle est très fatiguée ... Le médecin a dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos et donc je m'occupe de tout. Ce n'est rien de bien grave de toute façon ... Y a pas à s'en faire. »

« Si je peux ... t'aider... Je le fais hein ? »

« Ouais ouais ... J'aime pas le reconnaître mais sans ton argent, on serait déjà foutus depuis perpets ... Et je mets toujours de l'argent de côté pour les imprévus comme sa maladie. Le mieux serait que tu ne viennes que très rarement ... comme auparavant. Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'habituent à te voir sinon, ils se poseront des questions. »

_Comme elle le désirait ... C'était une drôle de demande mais pour l'instant ... Il allait présenter les pokémons à la famille de Perrine ... à la famille de Malixo. Il n'oubliait pas ... malgré les années qui passaient ... tout ça. Il devait garder ses souvenirs dans sa mémoire._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Pourquoi

**Chapitre 24 : Pourquoi**

« Grande ... Grande prêtresse ... Vous vouliez me parler ? Encore ? Je vous en prie ... Ne m'envoyez plus en mission ! » _demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, agenouillée devant la femme aux longs cheveux verts._

« Pourtant ... Il le faut bien ... Cela fait quand même six mois depuis ma dernière demande de mission ... Et puis, ce n'était qu'un simple coup de chance, non ? Je signale chance car c'est ainsi que tu devrais voir les choses plutôt que d'être attristée par cette nouvelle. »

« Non ... Je ne suis pas triste ... mais revoir ... Personne ... Cela voudrait dire que je ... risque de trahir le culte d'Arceus et si je le trahis ... Je risque de le blesser, je ne peux pas prendre le risque ! Je ne veux pas le blesser ! Ne m'envoyez pas en mission ! Je vous en prie ! » _répondit la jeune fille en se redressant subitement._

_La femme aux cheveux verts restait parfaitement immobile, tapotant doucement du doigt sur son trône, sa tête retenue par son coude. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, comme si elle pensait à ce qu'elle devait faire._

« Et bien ... Je vais te laisser le choix ... Soit tu accomplis mon ultime mission, soit je serais au regret de te rejeter du culte d'Arceus. Le choix est à la fois fort simple ... mais difficile ... A toi de réfléchir à tout cela. Et tu ne peux pas me poser de questions bien entendu. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez me forcer à faire ça ?! C'est comme si vous vouliez que j'aille retrouver Personne par hasard ! »

« Que je le veuille ... Cela insinuerait alors que ce n'est pas du hasard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Veuillez ne pas jouer sur les mots ! » _s'écria Metsubi, plus gênée et embarrassée qu'autre chose, criant sans pour autant se mettre en colère._

« Je ne joue pas sur les mots ... Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité, bien que cela soit déplaisant à entendre, il faut que tu acceptes cette mission. »

« MAIS POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI VOUS ME FAITES CA ?! »

« Calmes-toi ... sinon ... Tu risquerais de retomber dans ce que tu ne désires pas. »

« Je ... Je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas du tout ... Je ne veux pas du tout ... »

« Je pense que ça sera la dernière chose que je ferais pour toi ... Car ces missions sont pour toi. Prépares-toi à te rendre sur l'île Osian avec un groupe d'environ cent adeptes. » _annonça finalement la grande prêtresse, Metsubi ouvrant ses yeux blancs, surprise._

« Hein ? Que ? Autant de personnes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? »

« Et bien ... Il semblerait que très bientôt, les membres de l'Ultime Elément vont lancer un assaut contre l'une de nos pokémons célestes. C'est pourquoi vous allez vous charger de sa protection. C'est une mesure de sécurité ... »

« Mais une créature céleste ... Une pokémon légendaire ... Elle devrait pouvoir s'en débarrasser toute seule non ? Elle n'a pas besoin ... »

« Il semblerait que le chef de l'Ultime Elément ait des projets bien plus ... grands qu'il n'y parait. Depuis que les trois oiseaux légendaires sont avec lui ... Il semblerait que ses projets prennent une ampleur des plus inquiétantes. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il prépare mais si il peut... kidnapper ou ramener cette pokémon céleste de son côté, cela causerait un drame mondial ... et même la déesse Arceus risquerait d'avoir des soucis. »

« Il faut donc que j'aille protéger la pokémon céleste dès maintenant. » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs alors que la grande prêtresse hochait la tête d'un air positif._

« Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi tu es plus que nécessaire ? Car contrairement aux autres personnes autour de toi, même les dragons, tu es capable de la protéger. Le reste des membres du culte m'importent peu ... mais toi ... Tu as une réelle importance dans ce monde. Cette maladie n'est pas rien ... C'est aussi une bénédiction. »

« N'en faites pas trop non plus, je n'irai pas considérer ça comme une bénédiction ou un miracle ... C'est juste que ... quelque chose dont je me serais passée volontiers. Je préfère être moins forte mais plus heureuse ... avec celui que ... je veux ... plutôt que de subir tout ceci. » 

_Il était l'heure pour elle de partir. La grande prêtresse lui fit un petit geste de la main pou lui dire de s'en aller, la jeune fille s'exécutant avant de s'éloigner. Dès l'instant où elle quitta l'endroit, la femme aux cheveux verts se leva, passant une main devant ses yeux avant qu'une voix ne se résonne de derrière un pilier :_

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire avec mon jouet ? »

« Ton jouet ? Cette jeune dragonne est une créature qui souffre déjà énormément. »

« Insinuerais-tu que tu comptes trahir Arceus ? »

« Tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer, tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi ? »

_Le ton employé par la jeune femme aux cheveux verts n'avait plus rien de doux ou de neutre, une petite pointe d'énervement se faisant entendre alors que l'autre voix restait muette. Elle semblait se diriger vers le pilier d'où provenait la voix, reprenant :_

« Car tes paroles m'exaspèrent au plus haut point. C'est cela que je déteste chez toi ... Tu te prends pour le centre du monde. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es proche de la déesse Arceus que tu peux te permettre de te comporter ainsi, est-ce bien clair ? Car tu vois ... Je suis au même degré de responsabilité que toi ... Voir même bien plus. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'Arceus a décidé de confier la gestion de ce monde et d'une partie des humains et pokémons mais à moi ... Est-ce que je m'en vante ? Est-ce que je me trouve parfaite ? Est-ce que je manipule ceux autour de moi ? La réponse est non. Alors dorénavant, la prochaine fois que tu essayes de faire l'être surpuissant devant moi, je te conseille de te préparer fortement à accueillir mes pouvoirs car ils t'arriveront en plein visage. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas ... hahaha ... Car tu sais que cela rayerai tout ce beau monde autour de toi ... Tu n'en serais pas capable, c'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui ... Je vois que visiblement, tu n'aimes guère que l'on t'adresse la parole. Il faut dire que tu te dis toi-même imparfaite alors que nous sommes les créatures les plus proches d'Arceus. »

« Personne n'est parfait ... Même la déesse Arceus ne l'est pas. »

« BLASPHEME ! Comment est-ce que tu oses ?! Oh ... Peut-être que tu aimerais que je le signale à la déesse Arceus ? » _demanda la voix sur un ton ironique._

« Vas-y donc ... Tu penses me menacer, c'est cela ? Tu penses qu'avec des pathétiques paroles, tu peux m'impressionner et m'effrayer ? »

_Le sol s'était mis à trembler, des fissures apparaissant sur le sol alors que les cheveux verts se levaient peu à peu. La grande prêtresse semblait se contrôler mais ce n'était pas suffisant ... Elle était réellement sur le point d'exploser._

« On dirait bien que la montagne des dragons risque d'être modifiée à tout jamais héhéhé ... Tu veux donc vraiment continuer tout ceci ? Surtout que dès l'instant où tu lèveras la main vers moi, tu seras considérée comme une traîtresse ... Les paroles de la déesse ont été claires ... Si un pokémon légendaire s'en prend à un autre, encore plus si ce sont deux célestes, celui ou celle qui a attaqué l'autre ... sera tout simplement tué. »

« Et alors ? Tu penses que cela me pose un cas de conscience ? Je suis sûre que ce monde serait bien plus tranquille sans une créature comme toi. » _répondit-elle aussitôt d'un air sec._

« Tu me tues ... Tu meures ... Mais je reviendrai à la vie ... quelques années plus tard, grâce au pouvoir d'Arceus tandis que de ton côté ... Ce n'est pas sûr que tu reviennes hein ? »

« Disparais de là ... Je te le conseille réellement. Le culte d'Arceus est entre mes mains. Ses membres sont sous ma protection ... S'il s'avère que tu te mêles de la vie de l'un OU ... de l'une d'entre eux, je vais très mal le prendre, c'est bien compris ? »

« Héhéhé ... Donc tu n'as aucun problème à ce que je finisse de m'amuser avec mon jouet ? Tu sais ... Celui que je t'ai prêté ... Celui qui était la raison de ma présence ce lieu actuellement ... avant que tu ne t'emportes. »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » _marmonna la grande prêtresse, le sol arrêtant de trembler bien qu'elle continuait de serrer les dents avec colère._

« Rien du tout ... HAHAHAHA ! Je me retire maintenant ! C'était toujours plaisant d'avoir une discussion avec toi ! Toi ... qui est si imparfaite comme tu le dis si bien ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... Disparais d'ici ... Et ne reviens jamais y mettre les pieds. »

« BIEN SÛR ! BIEN SÛR ! » _s'écria la voix avant de dissiper peu à peu, quelques gardes pénétrant en courant dans la pièce, la jeune femme faisant un simple geste de la main._

« Vous pouvez vous éloigner ... Ne posez pas de questions au sujet des fissures et laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne prends plus aucune audience pour la soirée. »

« Comme ... vous le désirez, grande prêtresse. »

_Elle avait ... besoin de se reposer. Lorsque la pièce fut à nouveau vide de toute présence à part la sienne, elle se massa le crâne. Metsubi ... Elle ne pouvait pas quitter cet endroit ... Car Arceus ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais la jeune dragonne allait au devant de choses bien trop dangereuses ... Surtout si ... Cette foutue créature céleste décidait de s'en mêler._

« Nous sommes peut-être de la même race ... Mais je ne serai jamais une créature comme elle. » _murmura la grande prêtresse._

_Il y avait tellement de choses ... à faire ... Gérer le culte, combattre l'Ultime Elément, calmer les tensions entre les dragons, surveiller ce monde ... Surveiller les humains et les pokémons ... Mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix._

« Si j'ai décidé d'être l'unique Céleste à faire un tel acte, c'est parce que j'avais la volonté ... de le penser ainsi ... Nous ne sommes pas parfaits ... contrairement aux dires de certains ... Loin de là ... Moi-même ... J'ai un défaut ... »

_Elle se parlait toute seule mais elle voulait se raisonner. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était nullement mauvais pour tous et pour toutes. Simplement ... Certains se pensaient au-dessus des autres, c'était là leur problème. Elle-même l'était ... Mais elle ne se considérait pas pour autant supérieure. C'était compliqué ... de penser ainsi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'influence des humains et des pokémons au fil des siècles et des millénaires ? Elle ne le savait pas ... réellement ... Elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponses._

« Ce monde est imparfait ... Mais c'est ce qui le rend ... si beau. »


	25. Chapitre 25 : LoLDSS

**Chapitre 25 : Là où les destinées se croisent**

« ... ... ... Personne ? Où est-ce que tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien en mission, pourquoi ça ? Il paraîtrait qu'il y a un ... » _commença t-il avant de s'arrêter aussitôt, les yeux émeraude l'observant à travers la sphère de verre._

« Il paraitrait qu'il y a un ... quoi ? C'est encore un pokémon légendaire ?! C'est ça ?! » _demanda la fille qu'il n'avait guère trouvée depuis ces dernières années._

« Oui ... Mais bon, tu sais bien que j'en ai trois avec moi. Il n'y a rien à craindre, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en danger hein ? Alors bon ... »

« Je veux venir avec toi ! Emportes-moi avec toi ! » _s'écria la jeune fille alors qu'il cherchait à savoir de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait. La faire venir avec lui ? Elle n'était pas si maligne que ça. Il ne voyait pas du tout comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour cela ... C'était assez stupide comme raisonnement, il trouvait ..._

« Et comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire cela, Crusaé ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te prendre avec moi hein ? Je ne sais même pas où tu es ... Et après ces derniers évènements ... Je me dis que ... il vaut mieux que tu restes en sécurité là où tu es. »

« Et comment ça ?! Ben, c'est simple ! Tu prends la sphère avec toi, comme ça, en même temps, je pourrais te surveiller ... Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. » _s'écria t-elle à travers l'objet de verre alors qu'il se mettait à soupirer longuement._

« D'accord ... D'accord ... C'est moins dangereux comme ça de toute façon. Je te prends avec moi mais tu arrêtes de crier et de te plaindre ! Et tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller. »

« Ouais ... Ouais ... Là, je suis clairement pas convaincue. Comme ça, je verrais bien comment ça se passe avec les filles autour de toi ? Si il s'avère que ... »

« Oui oui ... Tu vas encore jouer à la fille jalouse ... Même à distance, tu arrives à me persécuter, tu ne trouves pas ça dramatique, Crusaé ? Tu n'as pas changé de toutes ces années ... C'est vraiment stupide ! »

« HEIN ?! NE M'INSULTE SURTOUT PAS ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Pas du tout ... C'est juste que ... » _marmonna t-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée et gênée alors qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème. _« C'est juste que ... Tu es entouré de trop de filles ! »

« Je n'ai que ça aussi ... Depuis la mort de Malixo, il n'y a plus aucun homme autour de moi. Et je crois qu'à force, je suis plus à même d'être entouré de filles que de garçons. Puis bon ... Elles sont toutes plus âgées que moi ... La plus jeune après Sarila, elle a seize ou dix-sept ans environ ... Donc bon ... Et puis, c'est une créature légendaire. »

« ... Tu parles des trois oiseaux ?! Et puis, cette Luxray aussi ... D'après Sarila, il paraît que ... » _commença t-elle sans terminer sa phrase. Elle n'osait pas ... finir ses paroles. C'était de toute façon à sens unique. La discussion s'arrêta sans que le garçon ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était ... bizarre mais bon ... Il prit la sphère, la mettant dans son sac à dos avec lequel il allait partir. Il était temps ... d'y aller._

_Et voilà ! Ils étaient à nouveau partis dans un vaisseau ... Sauf qu'ils étaient les premiers. Chose étonnante, ils allaient être énormément de personnes d'après ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de la mission. Il semblerait que plusieurs vaisseaux étaient en route pour cette île et qu'eux-mêmes étaient les éclaireurs ... _

« Comme nous sommes les plus puissants, ils veulent éviter les pertes inutiles. » _répondit Lasty subitement alors qu'elle lisait sur son visage au sujet de ses réflexions._

« C'est normal ... Enfin, pour ma part, je trouve cela normal mais après ... »

« C'est normal, Personne. Tu n'as pas à penser le contraire. » _annonça Rina, le jeune garçon tournant son visage vers elle._ « Les forts doivent protéger les faibles. Cela devrait être une généralité ... Quelque chose de commun et de banal ... Et actuellement, qu'avons-nous ? Et bien ... Les forts dominent les faibles, les maltraitant, faisant d'eux des esclaves. »

« ... ... ... C'est vrai ... ... ... La déesse Arceus veut faire quoi de ce monde ? »

« L'effacer ... et le recommencer ... » _répondit Rina une nouvelle fois._

« Hein ?! Oh bon sang ! Et pourquoi est-ce que Crusaé veut l'en empêcher ?! D'après ce que vous m'avez dit ... au fil des mois ... Elle est sa partie ... non ? Une partie d'elle ... »

« Cela est beaucoup trop compliqué à expliquer malheureusement. Je ne saurai pas comment te répondre. » _termina Rina alors que le silence planait à nouveau dans le lieu._

_D'accord ... Il n'allait plus rien dire ... Il valait mieux ne rien dire ... Cela semblait bien plus compliqué que prévu visiblement. Mais bon ... Crusaé ... Il pensait à une chose horrible ... Si elle n'était qu'une partie de la déesse originelle ... Etait-telle réellement vivante alors ? Si ce n'était dans le fond qu'une illusion ?_

_Il serra avec insistance les bretelles de son sac, la sphère étant à l'intérieur. Ah ... Ah ... Il ne voulait pas penser à une telle chose mais plus les années passaient, plus il grandissait et plus ... Ses pensées devenaient confuses, beaucoup trop confuses._

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu réfléchis, Rufus mais arrêtes d'y penser. »

_Il se prit une petite claque dans le dos du crâne alors qu'Omera lui faisait un léger sourire. Ah ... La Luxray était beaucoup plus ... sympathique ... Enfin, elle l'était déjà ... Mais bon ... Elle se préoccupait un peu de lui ... Dommage qu'elle soit bien plus âgée que lui._

« Ce n'est pas grave ... C'est juste ... des choses stupides. »

« Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde à ton sujet, Rufus. »

« ... ... ... Je vais éviter de prendre cela autrement que comme un compliment. » _marmonna le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs._

_Bon ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés ? Car ... Il voulait en terminer rapidement avec cette mission ... Mais ce pokémon légendaire ... Qui cela pouvait être ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et on ne lui avait surtout donné aucune indication à ce sujet._

« Vous voilà arrivés ... D'ici deux heures environ, le reste des renforts seront là. Enfin, si vous voulez, vous pouvez patienter mais bon ... »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes venus en avance, Capitaine. » _répondit Personne en rigolant, l'homme aux cheveux gris hochant la tête d'un air positif._

« Faites attention à vous quand même ... Cette île est coupée du monde. »

_Oui ... Mais bon ... C'était tout simplement une mer gigantesque tout autour d'eux ... Voir peut-être même un océan ? Tout ce qu'il savait, lui, c'est qu'autour d'eux, il n'y avait que de l'eau ... L'île aussi était imposante ... Au moins une dizaine de kilomètres de longueur et de largeur ... Et avec un gigantesque pic en son milieu._

« Je pense que nous allons devoir monter tout au sommet. » _murmura Rina, faisant déjà apparaître ses ailes dans son dos._

« Non ... Nous n'allons pas au sommet de cette manière. C'est trop dangereux. On va plutôt s'y rendre à pied à la base ... Ensuite, nous verrons ce que l'on va faire. »

_Il avait été formel et Rina faisait déjà disparaître ses deux ailes de son dos. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles se mettent en danger et surtout qu'elles les laissent seuls ... C'était beaucoup trop dangereux si ils se séparaient ... Le légendaire ... Il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus ... important que tout ça dans cet endroit._

_Une bonne heure de marche voir un petit peu plus et ils étaient arrivés à la base du pic. Enfin ... La base ... C'était une façon de parler puisqu'il pensait quand même pas à quelque chose d'aussi imposant. Cela ressemblait presque à un gigantesque complexe souterrain en vue des nombreuses grottes qu'il apercevait à différentes hauteurs._

« Per ... Personne ?! »

_HEIN ?! Il avait arrêté de réfléchir dès le moment où il avait entendu cette voix. Metsubi ! Bon sang ! Elle était encore là ?! C'était le destin ou quoi ?! Cette fois-ci, jamais deux sans trois, il n'y allait pas avoir de quatrième fois !_

« Qui est-ce, Metsubi ? Le connais-tu ? Hum ... On dirait bien que ce sont des membres ... Qu'est-ce que ?! Artikodin ?! Sulfura ?! Electhor ?! »

_C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, muni d'une robe de cérémonie et d'un pendentif représentant le symbole d'Arceus. D'après tout son attirail, visiblement, il semblait être celui qui dirigeait la troupe. Le jeune garçon émit un petit sourire devant l'étonnement de l'homme, relevant ses deux manches avant de laisser apparaître ses marques sur ses deux mains. Il murmura avec lenteur :_

« Et voilà le clou du spectacle ... Nous sommes là pour arrêter le pokémon légendaire qui se trouve en ce lieu. Veuillez vous pousser ... Et en même temps, Metsubi vient avec moi. »

« Ces marques ... Comment se fait-il que ... Non ... C'était donc toi ? Par la Déesse Arceus, te voilà enfin ! Notre Sauveur ! Mais comment ... Comment se fait-il que tu ... sois notre ennemi ? Ce n'est pas normal ... Tu devrais être de notre côté ... Tu devrais être celui qui dirige les opérations ... Tu devrais être celui aux côtés de la Grande Prêtresse ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ... Mais il va falloir nous laisser passer. J'ai un petit compte à rég ... »

« Nul besoin de cela. J'arrive de moi-même ... Ou je vous invite à les laisser passer ... Les uns après les autres ... Qu'ils viennent à l'intérieur. »

« Sainte Elugabeth ! Nous ne pouvons pas ... » _commença à dire l'homme de quarante ans avant d'être aussitôt stoppé par Fulgé :_

« MAMAN ?! C'est bien toi ?! MAMAN ! »

_Des cris se firent entendre alors que l'adolescente aux ailes de feu avait pénétré dans la grotte, brûlant tout sur son passage. Rina et Lasty se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant d'hocher la tête, rentrant à leur tour à l'intérieur. Déjà, des membres du culte s'étaient mis à les suivre alors que tous et toutes les suivaient. Il n'était même pas question de se battre ... ou autre ... pour l'instant._

« Maman ! Comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu es ici ?! »

_Il entendait la voix de Fulgé, arrivant en dernier, accompagné d'Omera, Cassy et Sarila. Wow ... C'était un beau spectacle ... Baignant dans un halo de lumière, la grotte était ouverte en son plafond. Là ... Au beau milieu de l'herbe qui poussait sur la roche ... Il y avait ... Rina et Lasty devant une personne qui tenait Fulgé dans ses bras._

_Une femme ... Une très belle femme ... aux cheveux gris ... blancs ? Non ... Il pouvait juste voir une magnifique et longue chevelure ... Cette femme devait mesurer deux mètres. Elle avait aussi des yeux rubis purs comme ceux de Lasty. Enfin, sa tenue était assez imposante comme si elle combattait le froid mais il remarquait que tous ses vêtements étaient composés de différentes teintes de bleu ... Enfin ... La grosse différence qu'il voyait ... C'est qu'elle ne semblait ne guère plus âgée que Rina._

« Lasty ... Rina ... Vous ne voulez pas venir dans mes bras ? Surtout toi ... Lasty ... Cela fait des années, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis désolée ... Mère ... Mais j'aimerai que tu relâches Fulgé ... »

_Pour toute réponse, la femme fit un simple sourire, arrêtant son étreinte sur l'adolescente alors qu'elle faisait un petit geste pour lui dire de retourner auprès de ses deux sœurs. Celles-ci se positionnèrent devant Fulgé, Rina reprenant :_

« Mère ... Est-ce Arceus qui vous a ordonné cela ? »

« Nullement ... Je l'ai décidé de moi-même ... Je préfère être celle qui vous tuera ... et ensuite mourir seule de désespoir ... plutôt que de haïr celui ou celle qui serait responsable de votre mort. Mes filles ... Je ne pense pas que vous reviendrez vers moi ... vers Arceus. »

_Lasty fit un geste négatif de la tête alors qu'Elugabeth tendait sa main gauche vers les trois femmes. Qu'est-ce ... C'était une illusion ?! Non ... Il voyait bien une gigantesque griffe translucide qui apparaissait autour de la main gauche de ... _

« Sainte Lugia ! Que faites-vous donc ?! » _demanda l'un des membres du culte._

« Occupez vous du jeune garçon et des pokémons qui l'entourent. Quand à mes filles ... Elles ne vous gêneront pas. »

_La griffe se referma subitement, un cube de verre apparaissant tout autour d'Elugabeth et de ses trois filles alors que le jeune garçon s'approchait, tentant de frapper contre la paroi. Rien ... Rien du tout ! Bon sang ! C'était quoi comme pouvoir ?!_

« Vous avez entendu les ordres de la Sainte Elugabeth ?! Nous devons ... éliminer ces personnes ! Ne vous en prenez pas au garçon, faites-le simplement s'évanouir ! Il a sûrement subit un lavage de cerveau ! Nous ne pouvons pas tuer le don d'Arceus ! L'être qui sera l'apôtre de la purification de ce monde ! »

_Qu ... QUOI ?! Il fut subitement soulevé par Cassy, celle-ci courant à toute allure avant de le ramener vers l'entrée de la salle. Sarila, Omera et elle étaient positionnées devant lui, Omera marmonnant : _

« On ne peut pas les laisser seules ... Le problème, c'est que même si on ne s'occupe pas de combat, en affronter cent types ... Je ne pense pas que ça soit facile ... »

« On va y arriver ... Et il faut que Metsu ... » _commença le jeune garçon avant d'être aussitôt coupé la voix tremblant de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs._

« Personne ... Vas ... Vas t-en ... Je dois ... Je dois tuer ... ceux qui s'en prennent à la pokémon céleste ... Je ... Je ... Je ne peux pas m'enfuir alors fais-le ! Fais-le ! Enfuis-toi ! Personne ! ENFUIS-TOI ! ENFUIS-... »

_Plus rien. La voix s'était tue subitement, le corps de Metsubi se penchant en avant, son visage tourné vers le sol. Toute la grotte s'était mise à trembler, une aura noire commençant à entourer la jeune Carmache. Puis soudainement, un cri déchira la salle, les quatre pokémons légendaires frissonnant sur le coup. Elugabeth murmura :_

« Il l'a finalement retiré ... Pourquoi une telle envie de faire souffrir ? »

« Met ... subi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ?! Est-ce que ... »

_La jeune fille avait disparu de son champ de vision, ses deux marques aux mains brillant violemment avant qu'une main féminine ne se pose sur son visage. Tout son corps et celui de Metsubi furent projetés en arrière, Omera se tournant vers les deux enfants, de l'étonnement se lisant dans son regard. Elle s'apprêtait à réagir mais la voix de Personne se fit entendre :_

« NE VOUS OCCUPEZ PAS DE CA ! Vous êtes trois ! Eliminez ces membres du culte ! On réglera ça plus tard ! BON SANG ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Metsubi ?! »

_Elle n'était pas rassurée par les paroles du jeune garçon, elle semblait même perdue mais Cassy et Sarila l'étaient tout autant ! Elle ... devait lui faire confiance ... Mais là, elle était plongée en plein dans quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas ! Un combat entre créatures légendaires dont toutes étaient membres de la même famille ?! De l'autre côté, deux personnes qui semblaient visiblement s'apprécier ... s'attaquaient ?! Et enfin ... Elle ... Elle, Cassy et Sarila ... contre une centaine de membres du culte ?! Dont une majeure partie de pokémons ?! Et d'autres qui allaient apparaître bientôt ?!_

« Les renforts ne sont jamais là quand on en a besoin d'eux. » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, passant une main sur son dos. Elle ne voulait pas ... à avoir à retirer ... ses deux tubes ... pour ce combat. Mais à cent contre trois ... Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Ce sang dans ses veines

**Chapitre 26 : Ce sang dans ses veines**

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Metsubi ?! METSUBI ! »

_Ils s'étaient éloignés, enfin ... Il courait plutôt pour éviter la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci serrait les dents, ses deux mains devenues des griffes alors qu'elle tentait de le tuer. De le tuer ?! Oui ! C'était bien ça ! Ce n'était pas la jeune fille qu'il connaissait habituellement ! Il arriva à un cul-de-sac, se retrouvant dans une autre salle comme celle où Elugabeth et ses trois filles se battaient sauf qu'il ... n'y avait pas d'autres entrées._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaques subitement ?! »

« Ah ... Ah ... J'ai chaud ... Très chaud ... Per ... Personne ... S'il te plaît ... Vas t-en ... Je vais ... Je vais me ... retenir ... Je vais ... Ah ... Ah ... Mon crâne ! »

_Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement, s'écroulant à genoux. Elle se tint la tête entre ses deux mains alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien qu'il ait été projeté, ses marques avaient empêché son corps d'être blessé. Mais là ... Il devait se rapprocher d'elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas ... Mais c'était peut-être beaucoup trop dangereux ! Beaucoup plus que ça !_

_Gloups ... Comment faire alors ? Il devait l'aider ... La voir dans cet état lui faisait mal ... Très mal ... Elle gémissait et il la voyait même pleurer ... Il ne voyait pas ses deux yeux car ils étaient fermés ... Mais pourtant ... C'était lui ou alors il y avait bien de la fumée qui sortait du dos de la jeune fille ?!_

« Qu'est-ce ... que ... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Metsubi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton dos ?! Expliques-toi ! METSUBI ! »

« Vas t-en, Personne ! Vas t-en maintenant ! S'il te plaît ! Je ... Je ... Tout ce qui m'as retenue ... Il veut sortir ... Je vais ... Je vais tous les tuer ! Je vais te tuer si tu ne t'en vas pas ! Vas t'en maintenant ! Personne ! Ca va être comme la dernière fois ! Avant ... Avant que je ne te ... rencontre ... »

« Qu'est-ce qui y a avec ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avant que tu ne me rencontres ?! »

« Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Il m'a mentie ! Il m'a dit ... Il m'a dit ... Que ça ne disparaîtrait pas ... Sauf si il ... Ah ... Non ... Il ne m'a pas mentie ... Il attendait juste ... Ah ... Juste que ... Que je pense une seule fois à ... toi ... Que tu sois face à moi ... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes bon sang ?! » s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, faisant quelques pas vers elle.

« N'AVANCES PAS ! SI ... SI ... SI CA C... CONTINUE ... VAS T-EN ! »

« Hors de question ! Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée et que tu n'as plus de possibilité de t'enfuir ... Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

« Snif ... Snif ... Idiot ... Tu dis ça alors que ... Je t'ai menti ... Que je t'ai trahi ... Tu t'en fiches ... que j'ai fait ça ? Tu t'en fiches que je sois folle ? Que je ne puisse pas contrôler mon corps ? Quand mes émotions sont trop fortes ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ... Mais oui ... Je m'en fiche de tout ... sauf de toi et Crusaé. Alors ... Maintenant, tu vas te calmer ... et ensuite, nous allons rentrer avec mes nouvelles amies et toi ... On a du temps à rattraper. »

« ... ... ... J'ai tué mes parents ... Personne ... Je n'avais que quatre ans ...Et ce fut à cet âge ... que mon sang a commencé à devenir ce qu'il était réellement ... »

« Tes parents ? Tu as tué tes parents ? Et c'est quoi ce sang ?! » _demanda t-il d'un air inquiet alors que la jeune fille ne bougeait plus, son visage dirigé vers le sol, toujours à genoux._

« Mes parents étaient deux grands dragons ... Des héros même ... Mais ils ont donné naissance à une aberration ... Car celle-ci avait un sang vicié ... Un sang contaminé ... Une horrible chose qu'un dragon ne peut avoir qu'une fois par millénaire ... Qu'un unique dragon sur plusieurs dizaines de génération possède ... Et il a fallut que ça soit moi ... Mon sang ... est ce qu'il y a de plus pur. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait des vertus thérapeutiques d'ici quelques années ... J'exagère peut-être snif ... »

« Tu commences à divague, Metsubi ... Viens, on rentre ... »

« NON ! Je ne divague pas ! Mon sang est ce qui me permet d'être différente des autres dragons ! Je suis au-dessus d'eux ! Bien plus puissante qu'eux ! Je pourrai rivaliser avec les pokémons légendaires et célestes ! Je suis ... Je suis ... Mon sang ... est ma colère ... Mon sang bouillonne et s'échauffe ... Et lorsqu'il s'est activé la première fois ... Ceux qui avaient décidé de quitter leur montagne pour me permettre de vivre sont morts ... Tu entends, Personne ?! Mes parents avaient le choix entre me tuer ou alors être bannis du royaume des dragons ! Devines ce qu'ils ont fait ?! Devines ce qu'ils ont fait en fin de compte ?! »

« Le bon choix ... On n'a pas à tuer un enfant parce qu'il est différent des autres ... »

« Même si ... Cet enfant est celui qui causera la perte de ses parents quatre ans plus tard ? Même ... Si cet enfant est celui qui a commis qui des meurtres abominables tout autour de lui ? Même ... Si cet enfant a décidé de garder le corps de ses deux parents ... avec soi ? Pour se rappeler à quel point il était mauvais ? A quel point il était une aberration ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Je suis sûr que tout ça s'explique. » _marmonna t-il, très peu convaincu par ses propres paroles alors qu'elle hochait la tête d'un air négatif sans la relever._

« Tu expliques ... le fait que j'ai laissé pourrir le corps de mes parents dans la maison où tu m'as rencontrée ? Tu m'as vue la première fois ? Dans cette chambre scellée ? Tu expliques le fait qu'il y avait des cadavres tout autour de moi et de toi ? Tu n'étais pas impressionné ... Juste un peu inquiet ... au début ... Mais tu as très bien vécu avec moi ... Tu t'en fichais ... Et moi ... Il y avait déjà ce sceau ... »

« Ce sceau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ?! Je suis perdu ! Tu m'as agressé, tu me sautes dessus, tu ne veux plus me voir, tu me parles que tes parents ont préféré te choisir à la place de te tuer ... Puis tu me dis que tu as tué tes parents car tu ne te contrôles pas à cause de ton sang et là tu me parles d'un sceau ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL ?! »

« Regardes ... moi ... Une dernière fois ... Puis vas t-en loin ... Car le sceau disparaît. »

_Elle leva une partie de ses cheveux noirs, laissant paraître un symbole sur le cou. C'était bizarre ... Ce symbole était complètement bleu et semblait représenter un sablier ? Et surtout, il s'effaçait peu à peu._

« ... ... ... Avant que je ne te rencontre ... Entre le moment où mes parents sont morts et celui-ci ... Il est venu ... Il m'a dit ... qu'il pouvait me faire disparaître cette malédiction ... Ce mal en moi ... Mais que pour cela, je devais me lier d'amitié avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Qu'à partir de là, je devais rester près d'une jeune fille nommée Crusaé et attendre le bon moment pour la lui livrer. Désolée ... Personne ...Je n'étais jamais de ton côté depuis le début ... Depuis le tout début ... »

« Arrête ... C'est une blague hein ? Enfin, tu n'as jamais été très douée dans le social alors je sais que tu n'es pas très forte niveau blague mais quand même ! »

« Ce n'est pas ... quelque chose de drôle ... Alors vas t-en ... Maintenant. Depuis le début, ma mission a été de capturer Crusaé. Mais après ... Il y a eut d'autres raisons qui font que ... Je voulais qu'elle disparaisse. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! Saches que Crusaé et toi, vous êtes toutes les deux aussi importantes l'une et l'autre pour moi ! »

« Je t'entends ... Personne. Je ne pensais pas que Metsubi était en face de toi. » _murmura une voix derrière lui alors qu'il sursautait subitement. Cette voix ... Crusaé ?! Dans son sac ! Il ouvrit son sac, Metsubi restant immobile et stoïque. Il en sortit une sphère, deux yeux verts apparaissant avant que la voix de Crusaé ne se fasse entendre :_ « J'ai tout entendu depuis le début. Alors comme ça ... Tu es celle qui est la cause de tous nos problèmes entre moi et Personne. Personne est un imbécile de te faire autant confiance ... Je me demande même comment il peut t'aimer. »

« Crusaé ... Calmes-toi ... Moi-même ... J'ai du mal ... à y croire. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible ce qu'elle dit après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cinq ans. »

« Mais arrêtes de t'aveugler, Personne ! ARRÊTE ! Tu vois parfaitement qu'elle ... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas parti ? Personne ? » _murmura avec lenteur la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, des fissures apparaissant sur la sphère que Personne en main._

_Qu'est-ce que ... La marque sur son cou avait totalement disparu ... Et il avait la même impression qu'auparavant ... Avant qu'il ne se fasse projeté contre un mur ?! _

« Per ... Personne ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tout se brouille ! »

« Crusaé ! Je range la sphère dans mon sac, c'est trop dangereux ! Metsubi perd complètement la tête ! Je dois l'arrêter ! »

« Abandonnes-la ! Tues-la ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Elle t'a fait souffrir ! Encore plus que moi ! Moi ... Je ... Je ... Je te faisais souffrir car je ... »

« Assez. »

_La voix de Metsubi avait prononcé cet unique mot avant que la sphère n'explose dans les mains du jeune garçon, celui-ci regardant les morceaux tomber les uns après les autres. Son ... Son unique lien avec Crusaé ... Brisé ... Il venait de se faire briser par Metsubi. Il eut un petit tic alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se redressait, ses deux yeux étant complètement noirs. Elle semblait si calme ... trop calme ..._

_Beaucoup trop calme ! Il croisa rapidement ses deux bras devant lui, se faisant projeter une nouvelle fois en arrière bien qu'il se rattrapait aussitôt sur ses deux pieds. Wow ... Il avait presque l'impression que ses deux bras venaient de se fissurer ... Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Par contre ... Il avait déjà été blessé par les griffes de la jeune fille._

« La colère des dragons ... Depuis des millénaires ... Ils enragent contre ces êtres inférieurs qui ne savent guère où sont leurs positions ... et contre leurs semblables ... Cette colère, cette frustration, ce désir d'annihiler ... Je suis l'incarnation et la personnification de cette haine. »

_... ... ... Il s'était mis à trembler légèrement de peur. Le sang qui s'écoulait le long des griffes de la jeune fille ... était le sien. Celui qu'il avait perdu à cause des entailles sur ses bras. Elle était dangereuse, très dangereuse ... Beaucoup trop même ... Et même si il ne voulait pas être effrayé ... Il l'était ... La jeune fille avait son regard noir dirigé vers lui, faisant un simple geste de la griffe ensanglantée pour projeter du sang vers lui. Qu'est-ce que ... Il en reçu sur les yeux, poussant un cri de surprise._

« Bon sang ! METSUBI ! Calmes-toi ! Tu n'es pas toi-même ! »

« Pendant que tu parles ... Tu es déjà mort ... Tu seras un cadavre comme les autres ... Car tu es plus faible que moi. »

_Il n'avait même pas l'occasion de la voir alors qu'il sentait déjà une forte chaleur l'envahir. Ah ... Ah ... Même si il ne voyait pas à cause du sang ... Ses deux mains semblaient être si chaudes ... AH ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Maintenant il avait complètement froid !_

« ... ... ... ... ... Je vois ... ... ... ... ... Elle est là pour te protéger. »

_Elle ? Qui donc ? Un petit liquide l'aspergea au niveau du visage. De l'eau ... Le sang se retira alors que dans son dos ... Deux magnifiques ailes bleues ? Mais il reconnaissait ces ailes ... C'était celles de Lasty ? Il voyait un peu de sang qui s'écoulait de celle de droite comme si ... Elle l'avait recouvert. Metsubi jeta au sol une touffe de plumes. Sans les ailes de Lasty, il se serait pris la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de plein fouet._

« Metsubi ? Je pensais que l'incarnation de la colère ... serait plus ... excitée. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, Personne. Et ne cites plus mon nom, une créature aussi chétive et faible que toi ne mérite pas de m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu rejoindras les innombrables morts qui entourent mon corps lorsque je suis dans cet état. »

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire ... Car il faut que je retrouve Crusaé ...Mais pas seulement ... Il faut aussi que j'aille aider Lasty et ses sœurs ... Et aussi Omera ... et les autres. »

« Penses d'abord à vivre ... ou à feindre la mort parfaitement ... car tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit avec moi en face. » _répondit aussitôt la jeune fille aux yeux onyx._

« Oh que si ... Mais je vais d'abord te ramener à la raison et te montrer que ton sang n'est qu'une illusion. Si tu as vraiment le contrôle de ton corps, tu devrais pouvoir résister à tout cela ! »

« ... ... Idiot ... ... Qui a dit que je voulais qu'il reprenne le contrôle de mon corps ? J'ai vécu avec ce sang depuis plus de douze ans ... »

« Qui a dit que tu voulais reprendre le contrôle de ton corps ? Et bien ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais eut besoin de cette marque sur le cou pendant des années ? Juste pour faire l'illusion d'une petite fille normale à mes yeux ? La seule idiote ici, c'est toi ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas normal, que toi non plus, Crusaé aussi ! Personne ne l'est ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi cela ? C'était tout simplement faux ! Comme ... »

« Oh la ferme ... C'est la première fois que tu me prends vraiment la tête, Metsubi en fin de compte. Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que je t'éclate et que je te fasse t'évanouir. Comme ça, ton sang retournera là où il est ! Je vais préférer retrouver ma petite fille complètement stoïque et muette, c'est elle que j'aime ! »

_Lui ? Il pensait donc la battre et la faire s'évanouir ? Pathétique ... On ne pouvait pas battre une engeance des dragons ... On ne pouvait pas se mesurer à elle. Et il pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait ... Ca ne changeait rien du tout. Rien de rien ... Ce combat allait être le dernier de son existence ..._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Lutter contre soi-même

**Chapitre 27 : Lutter contre soi-même**

« Allons-y ? D'accord ? » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, battant des ailes avant de produire un violent vent glacé, la jeune fille dardant son regard onyx sur lui. Elle fit une roulade sur le côté, prenant appui sur ses deux pieds avant de foncer vers lui._

_Il s'envola aussitôt, la jeune fille plantant ses deux griffes dans le sol. Elle souleva tout un pan de pierre, le prenant entre ses deux mains avant de l'envoyer vers lui. Il l'esquiva en faisant une pirouette aérienne. Il ne voulait pas blesser ... Metsubi ... Mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas du tout les mêmes remords que lui._

_Qu'espérait-il en volant ? Qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de même ? Elle n'allait pas s'envoler non ... Elle allait plutôt le forcer à redescendre ! Elle ouvrit la gueule, poussant un hurlement strident avant qu'une aura de sable ne se forme autour d'elle. Une tempête ... Une véritable tempête de sable se formait tout autour d'elle mais aussi dans la zone._

« Hein ? Mais tu deviens invisible ou ... »

« Ce n'est pas que tu ne veux pas me toucher ... Dorénavant, tu ne le pourras pas, Personne. »

« Ah bon ? Si tu crois ... AIE ! Mais qu'est-ce ... »

_Il venait de s'écrier de douleur alors que le sable le percutait de pleine face. Même si cela ne lui faisait rien de spécial, il semblait souffrir à cause de celui-ci. Ce sable ... Elle le manipulait ! Donc ... Si c'était comme ça ... Elle allait bien voir comment il allait réagir ! Il leva la main droite en l'air, l'abaissant en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Une pluie de grêle vint frapper Metsubi, la faisant reculer de quelques pas ... sans pour autant l'impressionner plus que cela. Ses blessures aussi étaient mineures ..._

« Tu penses sincèrement que cela va m'affecter ? Je vais ... »

« Metsubi ... Je te connais depuis cinq ans ... Voir même sept bien que cela fait deux ans que l'on se voit pas intermittences ... Et je sais parfaitement que tu es très craintive du froid. Tu venais même te calfeutrer contre toi à chaque fois ... Tu crois vraiment que je vais penser un seul instant que tu me mentais depuis le début ? Même si ... Sur certains points, c'était vrai ... Tu ne me retireras pas en tête que tout ce que tu as fait n'était qu'un simple jeu ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela ... Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne suis pas Metsubi ... Je suis plutôt ... celle à l'intérieur d'elle ... Je suis son sang ... Le sang de dragon en elle ... Elle-même n'est qu'une jeune fille chétive, timide et incapable de prendre réellement des décisions. Il s'avère qu'elle est capable de certaines actions répugnantes comme celle de t'embrasser mais c'est tout en ce qui la concerne. »

« Ah ... Tu l'as dit timide ... Et tu crois que cela me gêne ? Je préfère réellement l'avoir en face de toi ... plutôt qu'un ersatz d'assassin ... Qui me répugne ... »

« Moi ? Je te répugne ? Moi ... Alors que tu n'es qu'un simple humain ?! Même si tu as les pouvoirs issus de la déesse universelle, ça ne changera rien ! Comment est-ce que tu oses ... me dire ça ?! JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER ! Ton corps ... ne ressemblera à plus rien ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta mort va me soulager ... Que je serai heureuse de voir les larmes de Metsubi qui s'écouleront sur ta carcasse démembrée qui ne ressemblera plus qu'à un amas de chair impossible à décrire. »

« Désolé mais ce genre de spectacle ne m'intéresse pas ! Je vais te geler en attendant que ton sang te calme, Metsubi ! Ensuite, tu reviendras avec moi ! »

_IMBECILE ! Il pensait quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?! Sous cette tempête de sable, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre ! Seule la grêle qu'il produisait avait un impact sur elle ... Et encore, il était tout simplement mineur ! Pourtant ... Pourtant ... Le vent devenait bien plus puissant, repoussant son sable alors qu'elle se couvrait les yeux brièvement. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il était en train de créer un puissant rayon de glace en sa direction. ET ZUT ! _

_Le rayon de glace percuta la zone de plein fouet, la gelant complètement alors qu'il paraissait triste, plus que triste ... En arriver à cette extrémité ... C'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas du tout. C'était vraiment ... en-dehors de ses moyens ... Il ne voulait pas de ça ... Lorsque le rayon de glace termina son office, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs._

« Qu'est-ce que ... Je suis sûr d'avoir pourtant bien visé ?! »

_Cela cachait quelque chose mais quoi ?! Et elle était surtout où ?! Il ne voyait pas du tout ! C'était bizarre ... Et il devait se méfier ... Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Devait-il atterrir à nouveau sur le sol ? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ...  
><em>

« METSUBI ! Je pensais que tu étais courageuse ! Que tu ne te cacherais pas ?! AH ! De bien belles paroles hein ! » _s'écria t-il pour tenter de la faire sortir._

_Rien de rien ... Elle restait cachée hein ? Bon ... Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il descendait sur le sol, posant ses deux pieds sur ce dernier. Comme il avait crée la glace, il n'avait aucun mal à prendre appui dessus. Il avait l'avantage du terrain._

_Du moins ... Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se fissure sous ses pieds, une griffe aussi grande que sa tête en sortant en même temps que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Comment ?! Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Elle était capable de creuser des tunnels ! Il tenta de reculer, glissant sur le sol à moitié alors que la griffe de Metsubi vint trancher violemment son ventre, plusieurs flots de sang s'en écoulant. Elle hurla :_

« BIEN FAIT ! ET MAINTENANT ... AU TOUR DE TON VISAGE ! »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » _cria t-il à son tour, crachant du sang sur le visage de Metsubi à l'instant même où la pointe de sa griffe vint arriver sur sa joue droite, traçant une longue entaille sur celle-ci. Plus profondément ... Et il aurait été défiguré à vie._

_Il roula sur la glace, glissant longuement tout en laissant une longue traînée rouge derrière lui. Bon sang ... Même ses pouvoirs n'allaient pas pouvoir guérir une telle blessure sans aucune séquelle et cela allait prendre énormément de temps !_

« Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ca m'a fait … mal … Metsubi ! Tu veux vraiment me tuer ?! Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... »

_Il n'avait pas peur ... Il n'avait pas peur d'elle ... C'est juste que la jeune fille était bien trop différente de celle qu'il connaissait ... Il tenta de se relever, titubant sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant flou ... Même pendant le combat contre Rokan, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il ne comprenait pas ... du tout ... Mais il ... se sentait si mal ..._

« La puissance d'un dragon n'a rien à avoir avec ces pathétiques légendaires. Seuls les dragons légendaires pourraient donner plus d'effets dans mes coups. Tes os doivent être brisés ... Ton corps doit se vider ... Tes yeux ne vont plus exprimer d'émotions. »

« Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Il en est ... hors de question ... Omera ... Crusaé ... Lasty ... Elles m'attendent toutes ... Et même toi ! »

_Il avait du mal à parler sans cracher du sang mais bon, c'était normal avec une telle plaie au ventre ! Il avait presque l'impression de se vider les entrailles. Heureusement qu'il avait glissé dans le fond car sinon ... Rien que le fait d'y penser ... ERGL ! Il crache du sang, se tenant à genoux alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à rester debout._

« Tu es trop faible ... Tu es sur le point de mourir ! Je pourrais te regarder te vider de tes entrailles mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour cela. Oh ... Cela serait une belle torture ... Te voir mourir devant mes yeux mais je ... »

« Qui ... a dit ... que j'étais fini ? »

_Il s'était relevé subitement, poussant un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle paraissait étonnée. Il avait encore la force de se battre ? AH ! Quelle bonne blague ! Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes qui tremblaient._

« Le dernier soubresaut du perdant ? Terminons-en mainte ... » _dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, la même voix sortant de sa bouche mais sous un ton différent :_ « Ne le touches pas ! Il est déjà blessé par ma faute ! »

« Que ... Metsubi ?! C'est bien toi ?! AH ! Tu es revenue à la rai ... »

« IMPUDENTE ! De quel droit tu penses pouvoir combattre ce sang ?! De quel droit est-ce que tu crois pouvoir ... » _hurla la jeune fille tout en se tortillant sur elle-même, se tenant la tête :_ « Laisses ... Laisses-le tranquille ! Personne est très important ... pour moi ! Je ne te laisserai plus lui faire du mal ! Plus du tout ! »

« Metsubi ... Euh ... Tu as besoin d'aide ? Metsu ... »

« LA FERME ! NE T'INTERFERE PAS ENTRE MOI ET ELLE D'ACCORD ?! » _lui hurla dessus Metsubi tout en reprenant aussitôt :_ « Ne cries pas sur lui ! Tu l'as déjà fait assez souffrir ! Retournes où tu étais ! Je ne veux plus de toi dans mon corps ! Je ne veux ... »

« ... ... ... ... METSUBI ! » _s'écria t-il avant de foncer vers elle, titubant plusieurs fois avant de se projeter sur elle. Les yeux noirs de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il tombait sur elle, ne bougeant plus d'un poil._

« Qu'est-ce ... HAHAHA ! IMBECILE ! ADIEU ! »

_Les deux mains devenues griffes commencèrent à lacérer son dos, l'entaillant de plus en plus alors qu'il se retenait de gémir de douleur. En fait ... C'était à peine s'il sentait son corps lui répondre. Et il savait que son dos avait perdu de nombreux lambeaux de peau. _

« Et voilà le coup de grâce ! DISPARAIS PAUVRE INSECTE ! »

_Les griffes s'arrêtèrent subitement alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il en était certain ... Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit quelques sanglots à côté de lui, tournant faiblement son visage.  
><em>

« C'est chaud ... Personne ... C'est vraiment chaud ... »

« Enfin .. . De retour, Mestubi ... Je suis si content ... Je vais me reposer quelques minutes, d'accord ? » _marmonna le jeune garçon, poussant un cri de douleur alors qu'il sentait les mains de Metsubi sur son dos. Elle les retira aussitôt mais il reprit :_ « Non ... Remets-les ... Ca vaut bien quelques douleurs. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ... tu as fait ça ... Pourquoi ? Après tout ... Je t'ai ... »

« Chut ... Metsubi ... Chut ... Pourquoi ? Car je crois que ... Je préfère t'avoir sincèrement de mon côté ... Plutôt que de t'avoir comme ennemie ... »

« Non pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! POURQUOI ?! Snif ... Je t'ai trahi ... J'ai emmené Crusaé loin de toi ... Snif ... Et puis, je suis trop dangereuse ... Avec ce sang en moi. Je te ferai souffrir ... tellement souffrir ... Je ne pourrai jamais la contenir longtemps, j'ai besoin de tuer, j'ai besoin de voir le sang autour de moi ... »

« Allez, calmes-toi, on se laisse cinq minutes de repos ... Le temps que ça se referme un peu. Tu n'es pas trop blessée hein ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'il savait parfaitement la réponse. Il n'avait même pas réussi à réellement la blesser, contrairement à elle._

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, sanglotant très légèrement avant de coller la tête du jeune garçon contre sa poitrine en train de naître. Elle voulait juste rester avec lui, se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout ... Vraiment tout ... Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le sceau, elle n'était plus liée au culte ... Etait-ce ce que la grande prêtresse voulait ? Non ... C'était impossible ... La grande prêtresse travaillait pour Arceus. C'était juste stupide de penser ainsi. Mais ... Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'heure actuelle. Elle voulait rester avec lui. Après plus de deux ans de séparation, elle avait tant à se faire pardonner._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Mère et filles

**Chapitre 28 : Mère et filles**

« Maman ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! » _s'écria Fulgé en s'adressant à la femme aux yeux rubis, celle-ci gardant sa griffe translucide et gigantesque autour de sa main gauche._

« Car Arceus me l'a ordonné ... Je me dois d'exécuter ses ordres. Désolée, Fulgé ... Mais laissez-vous faire et je vous donnerai une mort rapide. »

_Sa griffe gauche se dirigea aussitôt vers Fulgé qui restait parfaitement immobile, trop apeurée et stupéfaite pour pouvoir bouger. Néanmoins, un mur de glace se forma devant elle, des fissures apparaissant sur ce dernier au même instant que Lasty disait :_

« Moi aussi, je dois m'excuser Mère ... On ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Rina ? »

« C'est déjà fait ... Pardon Mère ... Nous ne voulions pas vous faire de mal. » _annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, se mettant à battre des ailes. Des éclairs vrillèrent en direction d'Elugabeth, celle-ci faisant apparaître ses ailes à son tour avant de s'envoler, évitant les éclairs avec une telle facilité que cela en était déconcertant._

« RINA ! LASTY ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous allez blesser Maman ! » _s'écria Fulgé de toutes ses forces alors que ses deux sœurs ne lui répondaient pas. Elles se regardèrent longuement, Rina hochant la tête. Lasty s'approcha de sa petite sœur, levant la main droite avant de l'abattre sur le cou de l'adolescente. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, la main fut arrêtée par Fulgé, celle-ci reprenant :_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lasty ?! Pourquoi tu as essayé de me frapper ?! Tu es folle ou quoi ?! »

« ... ... Ca n'a pas marché, Rina. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus alors que celles aux cheveux blonds et dorés murmurait :_

« On n'y peut rien ... Si elle ne veut pas se laisser évanouir ... Elle va devoir continuer à se battre contre notre mère. »

« Que ... Que ... Quoi ?! Vous avez fait ça pourquoi ?! Pour ça ?! C'est n'importe ... » _commença Fulgé alors qu'Elugabeth fermait ses yeux, soupirant très faiblement._

« Elles font cela pour toi, Fulgé. Tes sœurs ne veulent pas que tu assistes à leur mise à mort ou alors à la mienne, voilà tout. Elles veulent te protéger et t'empêcher d'assister à ce combat. Tu devrais plutôt les remercier de se préoccuper de toi, Fulgé. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Maman ... ... ... ... ... Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. » _souffla l'adolescente aux ailes enflammées, détournant le regard alors qu'Elugabeth rouvrait ses yeux._

« Je vais en terminer dès maintenant avec vous ... »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Rina et Lasty revinrent aussitôt se positionner devant Fulgé comme pour la protéger, l'adolescente hochant la tête d'un air négatif. NON ET NON ! Elle ne voulait pas compter sur ses sœurs ! Elle prit une profonde respiration, se mettant à côté de Lasty avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Elle ... devait combattre ... sa mère. C'était un changement des plus radicaux mais elle le savait ... Elle savait que sa mère voulait qu'elle se batte elle aussi._

_Un ouragan ... Cela ressemblait à un gigantesque ouragan ... Mais aussi à un puissant rayon capable de tout balayer. Les trois femmes tentèrent de l'éviter mais cela ne servait à rien. Le cube dans lequel elles se trouvaient ...Chaque bord semblait renvoyer l'attaque, créant un véritable piège tout autour d'elle tandis qu'Elugabeth reprenait :_

« Inutile ... Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper. Pourquoi aurais-je alors crée ce cube de combat grâce à mes pouvoirs psychiques sinon ? Ce terrain est ma zone ... mes filles ... Vous semblez l'avoir oublié au fil des années. »

_Non ... Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir oublié mais ... De le voir en face ... L'ouragan vint les percuter de tous les côtés, les envoyant contre les murs translucides du cube, chaque sœur étant séparée des deux autres alors qu'Elugabeth ne faisait que bouger ses deux mains comme pour guider sa puissance._

« Ne pensez pas un seul instant à ce que je m'arrête ... Vous continuerez de subir le pouvoir de celle qui dirige les cieux ... Je suis désolée ... mes filles ... »

_Désolée ?! Drôle de façon de le montrer ! Lasty poussa un cri, Rina restant parfaitement muette alors que Fulgé s'était mise à briller. Que ... C'était une excellente idée ! Rina venait de leur donner une clé pour la victoire ! Le corps de Lasty et Rina commencèrent à briller à leur tour, Elugabeth faisant un petit sourire._

« Je vois ... Même moi ... Je n'ai pas appris cela ... Il faut le reconnaître ... C'est ainsi que se forme une famille ... Qu'une famille dure ... Chacun et chacune a toujours à apprendre des autres. Ma petite Fulgé fut la première à nous montrer ce qu'était réellement le vol d'un oiseau légendaire. Moi-même ... Je fus la seconde et ainsi de suite ... D'autres oiseaux en sont capables mais pas avec la même grâce et beauté qu'un oiseau légendaire. »

_Elle avait parlé ... énormément parlé même ... beaucoup trop ... Les trois sœurs venaient de se séparer, disparaissant les unes après les autres avant de plonger vers elle. Deux griffes crées par le psychisme firent leurs apparitions sur ses mains, les remplaçant alors qu'elle croisait pour se protéger. Néanmoins, les griffes éclatèrent en morceaux dès que Fulgé la percuta. Des entailles apparurent sur son corps après que Lasty vint à sa hauteur ... Puis ce fut une longue plaie sur la hanche gauche alors que Rina terminait l'attaque._

_Ce n'était rien ... Rien du tout ... Alors que Rina continuait son chemin pour se mettre à distance d'elle, elle prit son bras, posant ses deux yeux rouges sur ceux de sa fille. Elle lui fit un léger sourire alors que les deux bras de Rina se tordirent subitement, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds poussant un hurlement de douleur avant d'être projetée par télékinésie contre un mur._

_Malgré ses blessures, elle ne semblait avoir aucun mal à se battre ?! Elles étaient trois face à elle ! Comment est-ce que ... Non ... C'était leur mère ... C'était celle ... qui dans ... une autre vie ... avait réussi l'impossible. Calmer la fureur des éléments des cieux ... Mettre un terme à cette bataille millénaire et stupide qui opposait les trois oiseaux légendaires entre eux. C'était Elugabeth ... Une femme ... aux pouvoirs démentiels ..._

« Fulgé ... Je vais éteindre les flammes de la vie en toi ... »

_Que ... Quoi ?! Une puissante trombe d'eau vint asperger l'adolescente en pleine face, l'envoyant à son tour contre un mur. Dès qu'elle bloquée contre celui-ci par l'eau qui continuait de s'abattre sur elle, Elugatbeth claqua des doigts, l'eau se solidifiant au fur et à mesure en direction Fulgé._

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Maman ! »

_Ce n'était plus Mère de la part de Lasty ? La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus gela d'elle-même l'eau près de Fulgé, brisant ainsi le pouvoir d'Elugabeth alors que l'adolescente s'écroulait au sol. Il était possible de voir des fissures sur les murs translucides, signe que malgré tout, Elugabeth était blessée._

« Ma seconde fille ... Tu es la seule encore capable de me tenir tête ? »

« Mère ... Ne pensez pas un instant en avoir terminé avec moi. » _murmura une voix derrière Elugabeth, celle-ci tournant légèrement sa tête pour voir Rina qui battait des ailes, les deux bras pendant lamentablement vers le sol._

« Je ne pense pas ... que le petit ... voudrait qu'on abandonne maintenant ... Il nous attend ... Maman ... Nous avons un autre membre dans notre famille ... » _souffla Fulgé, remerciant Lasty du regard pour l'avoir sauvé avant de s'envoler à son tour._

_Elles étaient toujours là ... Toutes les trois ... Elles étaient dans un triste état comparées à elle ... Mais elles continuaient de se battre. Soit ... Autant en terminer ... définitivement puisque dans le fond, elles avaient résisté au vent. Le sol commença à se soulever, des morceaux de roche tournoyant autour d'Elugabeth :_

« Nous sommes nées avec un pouvoir dépassant les siècles et les millénaires ... Seules quelques rares créatures en ont conscience ... Mes filles, je vais vous enterrer vivantes. »

« Mère ... Ne pensez quand même pas à vouloir nous tuer aussi vite. Nous en sommes capables aussi ... pour lui. » _souffla Rina alors qu'Elugabeth remarquait que les trois sœurs avaient aussi fait soulevé des pans entiers de pierre._

_C'était la dernière attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Même elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister à cela ... Il fallait être la première à réagir. Les pierres commencèrent à se déplacer dans toute la zone, percutant les murs translucides, les fissurant de plus en plus alors que les quatre femmes tentaient d'esquiver les rochers._

_Tout s'accélérait de plus en plus vite, les rochers, les corps, les pieds devenus serres. Des plumes volaient dans tous les sens, certaines produisant des flammes, des éclairs ou alors même des éclats de glace. Puis les murs se réduisirent en éclats de verre, lévitant dans les airs avant de disparaître peu à peu._

_Et voilà que le vacarme assourdissant autour d'elles se faisait entendre. Des éclairs parcouraient toute la zone, des corps tombant au sol, de la fumée émanant d'eux. Mais pas seulement ... Une fine poudre semblait recouvrir toute une partie de la zone, des personnes tombant les unes après les autres alors que Sarila était dos à dos avec Omera et Cassy. Toutes les trois semblaient extrêmement épuisées, Sarila ayant même les jambes qui tremblaient, des racines les entourant pour éviter de la faire tomber sur le sol._

« Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en est déjà fait tombés plus de la moitié ... »

« Pour une gamine, tu es drôlement puissante hein ? Mais nous, nous avons été entraînées par mademoiselle Rina, il serait stupide de mourir face à quelques blaireaux qui ne combattent jamais ou qui vénèrent une déesse dont j'en ai strictement rien à faire. » _répondit Omera avec zèle, son épaule gauche ensanglantée, signe qu'elle était brisée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, des éclairs en sortant pour venir foudroyer trois personnes devant elle._

« Omera ! Ne dit pas cela ! Je me demande ... comment va ... Personne ... Je suis un peu inquiète pour lui. J'espère qu'il va bien ... Je m'en voudrais tant si il était blessé ... » _murmura Cassy avant de disparaître, de multiples dards venant se planter dans plusieurs personnes en face du trio, la plupart arrêtant leurs attaques ou visant leurs coéquipiers._

« BON SANG ! Ils ne sont que trois ! Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la Sainte Elugabeth ?! »

_Des décombres se soulevaient les uns après les autres derrière la bataille entre le trio et les membres du culte d'Arceus. Elugabeth fut la première à en sortir, trônant droite et fière au milieu des rochers. Elle avait le visage tourné vers le ciel, voyant le reste de la montagne au-dessus d'elle alors que Lasty, Rina et Fulgé sortaient des ruines à leur tour, toutes les trois en triangle par rapport à Elugabeth. Elles étaient sévèrement blessées, Elugabeth demandant d'une voix lente, calme mais souveraine :_

« Vous tenez debout ... Vous me tenez tête ... comme dans le passé ... Lorsque nous nous combattions ... Je voulais vous calmer ... Mais vous ... Vous n'aviez que ces idées de guerre en tête et il m'a fallut du temps pour que vous arrêtiez ... de vous lever. Mais ce qui vous donniez cette motivation ... était la colère, le désir de vous battre. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus cela, n'est-ce pas vos filles ? Ce jeune garçon est-il si important à vos yeux ? Au point de continuer à m'affronter alors que vos corps sont brisés ? Fulgé ? Rina ? Lasty ? Répondez-moi ... Est-ce lui qui vous permet de m'opposer ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Aucune des trois sœurs ne prit la parole, Elugabeth soupirant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'en attendait pas moins ... de ses filles. Elle reprit sur le même ton qu'auparavant :_

« Vous vous battez pour une même cause ... C'est merveilleux ... de vous savoir toutes les trois réunies ... pour un seul objectif. Même dans le passé, vous vous affrontiez tout en me combattant ... Mais là ... C'est la première fois que je vois ceci ... sans que je vous en donne l'ordre ou l'obligation. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Maman. » _murmurèrent les trois femmes avant qu'Elugabeth ne termine :_

« Je vais juger ... par moi-même ... ce que cet enfant a de si spécial ... Outre le fait qu'il soit possesseur des marques d'Arceus ... Car ce n'est pas cela qui doit vous attirer chez lui. »

_Elle ... Elle ... Les trois sœurs écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. Elle venait de dire ... que ... Qu'elle venait avec elles ?! Leur mère n'était pas du genre à mentir donc ..._

« MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Fulgé s'était mise à voler en direction de sa mère, plongeant dans ses bras d'Elugabeth, celle-ci venant lui caresser le dos avec tendresse. Rina et Lasty tombèrent sur les fesses trop fatiguées. Le combat semblant s'être arrêté même pour les membres du culte._

« Sainte Elugabeth ... Que venez-vous de ... dire ? »

« Je vais avec mes trois filles ... Prévenez la grande prêtresse ... Ceux qui sont encore capables de bouger, aidez vos compagnons et quittez cette île ... Je vais dire aux membres de l'Ultime Elément de ne pas partir à votre recherche. Merci de votre protection, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. » _répondit la femme aux yeux rubis, passant à côté d'eux en même temps que les trois oiseaux légendaires._

_Personne ... Aucun membre du culte encore valide n'osait bouger alors que Cassy, Omera et Sarila prenaient les devants. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait que le vent provenant du plafond ouvert qui résonnait dans la salle. Plus rien ... Rien du tout ... Quelques personnes commencèrent à avoir des larmes aux yeux alors que l'un d'entre eux bafouillait :_

« Elle nous a abandonnés ... La Sainte Elugabeth ... nous a abandonné ... Est-ce une preuve de la déesse Arceus ? Est-ce que ... nous nous trompons ? »

« Rentrons ... et questionnons la grande prêtresse. Elle aura la réponse à nos questions ... Le doute s'immisce dans nos esprits mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

« Normal, vous n'êtes que des simples humains. »

_Une voix féminine et railleuse se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux, des pans de roche venant bloquer les issues qui permettraient aux membres du culte d'Arceus de partir._

« Vous êtes vraiment inutiles ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la déesse perd votre temps avec vous ... Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres ... Et à cause de vous ... Nous allons perdre notre première pokémon céleste ... Dommage, mais je ne compte pas les laisser s'en sortir vivants. Autant terminer le travail commencé ... Quand à vous, pathétiques humains, disparaissez de ma vue. »

_Le sol se fissura autour d'eux avant qu'un halo de lave ne fasse son apparition, retombant lourdement sur eux. Sans même qu'ils ne puissent hurler, tous furent engloutis par le liquide orange, fondant et disparaissant à l'intérieur._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Mûrir

**Chapitre 29 : Mûrir**

« Nous devons retrouver Personne ! J'espère qu'il va bien ! Grande sœur ... » _demanda Fulgé en s'adressant à Rina, celle-ci se faisant aider par sa mère et Lasty à cause de ses deux bras brisés._ « Tu veux que je t'aide ou non ? Je vais bien ... encore ... »

« Tu es dans un état qui n'est pas si différent du mien, Fulgé. Non ... C'est bon ... Mais ... Omera ? Cassy ? Sarila ? Vous pourrez aider Personne au cas où ? »

« Aucun souci ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il a besoin d'aide. » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux verts en ricanant légèrement, désignant le jeune garçon couché sur Metsubi._

_Elles étaient arrivées dans cette place et Lasty les arrêta aussitôt. Le sol était complètement gelé ... Visiblement, le garçon avait bien abusé de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais cela ... lui faisait chaud au cœur rien que d'y penser._

« AHEM ! Personne ? Personne ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle était la seule à se rapprocher puisqu'elle était la seule à pouvoir marcher sur la glace. Metsubi ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, ayant les yeux fermés alors que le sourire de Lasty disparaissait. Qu'est-ce que ... Le dos de Personne était dans un sale état ! Metsubi murmura :_

« Il ... se repose ... Il ... Il est blessé ... vraiment très blessé ... et ça ne veut pas ... se guérir ... »

_Elle avait une petite voix apeurée, ouvrant ses deux yeux complètement blancs alors qu'elle le soulevait très faiblement. Il avait les yeux fermés, la respiration assez courte mais ...  
><em>

« QU'EST-CE ... ATTENDS ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est dans cet état ?! »_ s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, récupérant l'enfant des bras de Metsubi. Le ventre continuait de laisser s'écouler du sang et son visage était salement marqué par une balafre ... Ses marques brillaient mais faiblement ... Elles ne faisaient pas leurs offices ?! Les pouvoirs de Solor devaient normalement être capables de le soigner ! Rapidement, une plaque de glace se forma sur le ventre, le jeune garçon tiquant et gémissant de douleur en ouvrant ses yeux :_

« Las ... Lasty ? Tu es là ? Où est-ce ... J'ai vraiment la tête qui tourne ... Vraiment ... »

« Tu es gravement blessé ... Très gravement ... On va te soigner ... »

« C'est de ma faute ... Je ... Je ... Mon sang ... Il ... Il est revenu ... Il m'a retiré mon sceau. »

_Elle cherchait à s'exprimer mais pour toute réponse, Lasty soupira longuement, tournant ses yeux rubis vers elle tout en lui tendant sa main. La jeune fille ne comprit pas jusqu'au moment où Lasty prit la sienne, lui permettant de marcher correctement sur la glace._

« Je ne pense pas ... que Personne t'en veuille, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est bien plus heureux ... »

« Elle est revenue ... Mais je ne peux plus parler à Crusaé ... Mais Metsubi est revenue ... Alors je suis content ... Je peux remarcher seul, Lasty. »

_Il disait cela bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout convaincue par ses propos. Loin de là même ... Ah ... Bon ... Elle allait l'écouter ... Et puis, elle sentait parfaitement que Metsubi voulait s'occuper de lui. Elle le déposa au sol, arrivant devant Omera et les autres femmes._

« Vous allez parfaitement bien ... Je suis content ... Coucou Omera ... Tu vois ... Je m'en suis sorti, je te l'avais dit hein ? »

« ... ... Imbécile va ... Tu veux me faire peur ou quoi ? Et regardes la pauvre Cassy, elle est toute tremblante ... » _marmonna la jeune femme aux yeux dorés, bien qu'elle souriait._

_Cassy tremblait de tout son corps, s'approchant de Personne, un début de larmes aux yeux. Hey ! Elle allait quand même pas pleurer, c'était une adulte. Mais ... Il savait parfaitement que la Voltali était du genre à se faire énormément de soucis._

« Ne t'en fais pas, Cassy ... Je te promets que je vais parfaitement bien. Par contre, je suis déçu ... Sarila, tu n'as pas un peu d'inquiétude ? »

« Bof ... Pas plus que ça hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais mourir ... Bien que c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très joli quand on regarde. Mais bon ... T'en as vu des pires ! »

_Ce n'était quand même pas plus rassurant que ça. Metsubi s'approcha de Personne, l'aidant à rester debout et à avancer. C'était difficile ... Tout le monde était blessé ... ou exténué ... Plus que ça même ... Mais bon ... Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs dans la grotte, ne trouvant pas du tout la sortie. Finalement, après quelques instants, Elugabeth murmura d'une voix douce :_

« La sortie ... Nous nous éloignons de la sortie ... Il semblerait que l'on sait que j'ai échouée. Personne ? Est-ce que tu veux bien t'approcher de moi ? »

_Hein ? Metsubi aida le jeune garçon, la femme aux yeux rubis et mère des trois oiseaux légendaires prenant ses deux mains. Aussitôt, les marques du jeune garçon commencèrent à briller alors qu'il en grand ses yeux. Elle ... Elle voulait faire ça ?!_

« Mère ! Ce n'est pas le bon moment ! Vous êtes déjà fatiguée ! Vous serez au bord de la mort même si Personne ne veut pas vous tuer ! » _s'écria Rina._

« C'est le moment plus que nécessaire ... Ah ! »

_La femme avait poussé un petit cri, titubant en arrière alors que de la sueur s'écoulait de son front. Elle semblait exténuée comme si elle avait fait une course folle. Mais le jeune garçon sentait une énergie nouvelle en lui ... Une énergie bien différente ... des autres ..._

« Tu n'as qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs ... Mais ne te préoccupes plus que ça de l'autre ... Tu la recevras très bientôt, je dirai. Continuons ... »

_... ... ... ... ... Lasty et Rina s'arrêtèrent, se regardant brièvement. Encore une fois, elles comprenaient les propos de leur mère et ... Ce n'était guère une bonne chose. Il fallait éviter de prévenir Fulgé ... Même si cela allait être très difficile. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une nouvelle salle, une grotte complètement refermée sur elle-même et surtout plus qu'assombrie car il n'y avait aucun trou dans le plafond qui permettait de laisser passer la lumière._

« Je vous attendais ! Puisque tu n'es même pas capable de tuer ta propre famille et un simple gamin, on m'a envoyée pour m'occuper de lui ! »

_Des flammes vinrent éclairer la salle à partir du plafond. Tout n'était qu'un piège rocailleux, de nombreuses pics sortant du sol comme pour transpercer quiconque ferait un mauvais saut. Et à travers les flammes, des coulées de lave tombaient en direction du sol. Deux yeux de couleur de ce liquide dévastateur ..._

« Je vais m'occuper de cela ... Continuez les filles ... Et creusez vous-mêmes un tunnel. Visiblement, cette jeune demoiselle a modifié complètement ce terrain pour nous piéger. » _répondit Elugabeth, faisant apparaître deux magnifiques ailes blanches._

« Maman ! Tu es trop fatiguée pour ... »

« Ne discutes pas Fulgé ! Et cela m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir mes filles. »

« Maman, non ! Laisses-nous nous battre ! Nous sommes bien plus fortes qu'elle ! »

« Elle n'a jamais voulu nous combattre ... Elle veut plutôt nous enterrer vivants. »_ murmura Elugabeth alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le plafond. Un sourire parfaitement visible puisque de la lave s'écoulait de la bouche ... d'une adolescente ?! Celle-ci avait quelques morceaux de métal sur elle dont une sorte de masque masque ... ressemblant à un crâne ? A côté, ses manches orange foncé semblaient beaucoup trop grandes pour elles alors qu'elle portait un short noir. Néanmoins elle avait aussi de longs collants ou morceaux de tissu orange foncé avec des points orange clair lui remontant presque jusqu'au short. Néanmoins ... Elle devait avoir quinze ou seize ans au grand maximum._

_Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, posant un pied sur celui-ci avant qu'une puissante lame de roche ne sorte du sol, transperçant le plafond qui se fissura. Quelques morceaux tombèrent autour d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres dessiné. Elle fit apparaître une boule de lave, l'envoyant en direction de Personne mais Elugabeth se positionna devant lui, une trombe d'eau faisant disparaître la boule de lave, créant un nuage de vapeur._

« ENFUYEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT ! »

_Elle avait hurlé de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle sentait déjà qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Tous passèrent à côté d'elle, Fulgé, Lasty et Rina jetant un dernier regard à la femme aux yeux rubis. Fulgé eut un petit tic nerveux, sa bouche déglutissant alors qu'elle s'envolait à toute vitesse pour quitter cet endroit. Elle laissait des flammes derrière elle pour guider les autres, Rina et Lasty arrivant à sa suite :_

« Fulgé ... Il faut que tu saches ... » _commença Lasty avant que Fulgé ne la coupe aussitôt :_

« Je le sais parfaitement, je suis peut-être jeune mais pas bête ... Maman ne va pas revenir. »

_Oui, c'était exactement ça. Elles étaient toutes les trois devant bien que Lasty restait quand même en retrait pour surveiller les autres, toute la grotte s'étant mise à trembler de plus en plus, le sol semblant s'effondrer._

« Aucun regret à mourir ? Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi simple que ça mais visiblement, tu as trahie la déesse Arceus au point de confier tes pouvoirs à un enfant que tu ne connais même pas. C'est stupide et déraisonnable de la part d'une créature céleste comme toi. »

« Je n'ai pas trahie mes filles et c'est ce qui m'importe plus que les paroles de la déesse. Toi ... Tu ne vois et ne jures que par elle ... Alors qu'elle a tué toute ta famille. »

« J'ai été élue par la déesse Arceus elle-même ! C'est un grand honneur que de la servir ! Disparais sous la lave et sous la pierre ! Voilà la fin de la reine des cieux ! Un dernier message ?! » _demanda l'adolescente tout en levant le pied droit pour l'abattre sur le sol plusieurs fois de suite, les rochers s'écroulant tout autour d'elle et Elugabeth._

« Lui faire passer un message et lui dire que je suis désolée de ne pas revenir. Sa proposition de m'emmener dîner tombe à l'eau. Dommage ... Car il avait réussi à ramener tout son courage pour m'adresser la parole et surtout me demander cela. Arceus se trompe ... mais nul ne l'avoue ... Nul n'ose la contredire ... Je te plains énormément, Hélys. J'espère qu'un jour, tu découvriras ce qu'est d'avoir une famille ... Nous ne sommes pas parfaits mais nul ne l'accepte ... Nul ne l'assume ... »

« ASSEZ ! DISPARAIS ! Ma seule famille est la déesse Arceus ! Et ne t'en fais donc pas ... Ils vont tous te rejoindre, ils n'en sortiront pas vivants. »

_Des halos de lave sortirent du sol en même temps que le plafond s'effondrait sur elles. L'adolescente savait parfaitement qu'elle allait s'en sortir ... Mais les autres ... NON ! Même pas en rêve ! Elugabeth avait ses yeux clos, restant droite et fière alors que ses deux bras fussent en croix au niveau de son cœur._

_Ils étaient tous en train de courir mais la fin ne semblait jamais se montrer alors que le plafond s'écroulait derrière eux. Metsubi et Personne étaient les derniers, la jeune fille ayant énormément du mal à courir avec le jeune garçon. Rina et Fulgé avaient déjà pris bien les devants, Sarila passant à côté de Lasty, semblant courir aussi en s'aidant de ses lianes et racines._

« Bon sang ! Il fallait que je m'en doute ! Personne et Metsubi ne peuvent pas courir dans leur état ! Attendez-moi, j'arrive ! »

« Laissez-nous nous en occuper, Lasty ! » _s'écria Omera alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de Metsubi et Personne. Cassy fit de même, Omera soulevant Personne tandis que Cassy prit Metsubi avec elle. _« Pendant ce temps, avancez avec vos sœurs et Sarila ! Trouvez une sortie le plus rapidement possible ! »

« ... ... ... C'est vrai ... Vous êtes justes fatiguées mais non réellement blessées ... Moi-même je serai ralentie beaucoup trop. »

_C'était exactement cela ! Sarila et Lasty s'éloignèrent à leur tour alors que Cassy et Omera couraient à la plus grande allure qu'elle le pouvait. Néanmoins, Cassy semblait aller plus rapidement qu'Omera, ralentissant la cadence._

« Non mais continues ! Plus vite on sera sorties, mieux c'est ! Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai des poussées d'adrénaline. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. » _annonça Omera tandis que Metsubi et Cassy partaient à leur tour._

_... ... ... Ca faisait combien de minutes qu'ils couraient ? C'était devenu un véritable labyrinthe souterrain et le jeune garçon avait sa tête plongée dans la poitrine d'Omera, essayant de la retirer bien qu'elle le serrait avec force._

« Evites d'en profiter aussi hein ? C'est un cas de force majeure, Rufus. »

« Je n'en profite pas ... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que nous sommes seuls ... Ca me fait bizarre ... Et puis, c'est la première fois que c'est moi qui a besoin de toi. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas commencer à faire le macho en disant que c'est à l'homme de sauver la femme hein ? Tu n'es pas comme ça hein ? »

« Pas du tout ! Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Tu ne devrais pas me faire crier ... » _marmonna t-il en restant dans ses bras alors qu'elle faisait un petit sourire ému._

« Je me demande à quoi ressemblera mon dresseur dans sept ans ... Tu sera sûrement un sacré gaillard hein ? Déjà que je vois que tu fais craquer même tes ennemies ... Cette Carmache ... On ne dirait pas quand on la regarde mais elle est plutôt mignonne. »

« Tu es jalouse, Omera ? » _demanda t-il sur un ton un peu amusé alors que la jeune femme se retenait de crier de douleur lorsqu'un éclat de pierre vint frapper son dos. L'effondrement les rattrapait trop rapidement._

« Pas le moins du monde. Que je sache, tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais hein ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... »

« D'accord ... Je vois que tu veux jouer au playboy, il te faut une fille de toute âge, c'est bien ça ? Bon, non, je ne suis pas jalouse. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, Rufus. »

_Il le savait parfaitement ... Mais même un enfant avait le droit d'aimer une adulte ... Peut-être parce que l'adulte en question était intouchable ... Impossible à atteindre ... C'était comme un rêve, un but ... Mais bon ... Il était content d'avoir cette femme avec lui._

_Tous étaient sortis ou presque. Cassy vint déposer Metsubi au sol, à côté de Sarila et des trois sœurs tandis que toutes pouvaient voir le spectacle. La montagne s'effondrait morceaux par morceaux tandis que Lasty faisait déjà quelques pas vers la sortie._

« Je vais les chercher ... Ils me font plus peur qu'autre chose. »

« Non ! Laissez-moi y aller plutôt ! Je suis la plus rapide de tout le groupe ! »_ répondit Cassy avant de partir aussitôt dans la grotte, ne laissant pas le choix à Lasty._

_Elle avait totalement raison ... C'était elle la plus rapide ... Et surtout la plus en état. A deux, elles allaient pouvoir facilement extirper Personne de cet endroit. Elle devait leur faire confiance car c'était l'unique possibilité._

« Désolée ... Rufus ... Je commence à fatiguer ... J'ai l'impression que les autres nous ont tous laissés ... A cause de moi ... » _murmura soudainement Omera._

« NORMAL ! Vous allez tous les deux mourir ici ! »

_Elle accéléra subitement, prenant une pointe de vitesse avant qu'une coulée de lave n'apparaisse derrière elle en même temps qu'Hélys, celle-ci semblant amusée._

« Bien ... Je ne pensais pas que tu avais encore assez de puissance pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça ... veut dire ... Elugabeth ? » _demanda le jeune garçon en comprenant aussitôt ce que la présence d'Hélys représentait._

« Elle n'est plus de ce monde ! Et vous allez vite la rejoindre ! »

« Pas si je m'en mêle ! » _répondit maintenant une voix devant Omera et Personne, les deux personnes remarquant la présence de Cassy. Celle-ci avait un visage des plus sérieux, contrastant avec celui joyeux depuis qu'elle était avec Personne. Elle laissa passer Omera et Personne, l'adolescente aux habits orange faisant déjà apparaître de la lave au bout de ses mains. Néanmoins, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir du sable sur le visage, poussant un hurlement de colère avant que Cassy ne rejoigne Omera et Personne._

« Je suis venue t'aider, tu mettais trop de temps, Omera ! »

« Ce n'est pas de refus ... Rufus fait son poids ! »

« Saletés, saletés, saletés ! » _s'écria Hélys derrière eux, semblant disparaître sous les rochers. Ils étaient sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas débarrassés d'elle._

_Et tout s'accéléra de plus en plus vite ... Ce n'était même plus le plafond uniquement mais aussi le sol qui semblait s'effondrer sous leurs pieds ... De nombreux pieux de terre sortirent les uns après les autres, comme des lames qui tentaient de les transpercer._

_Elle ne voulait pas les lâcher ?! C'était plutôt pénible ! Mais bon ... Ils étaient près de la sortie, cela se voyait et s'entendait puisqu'il y avait les cris de Sarila, Lasty et Fulgé pour leur dire qu'elles arrivaient._

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous échapper ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PERIR ICI ! La déesse Arceus sera fière de moi ! »

_HORS DE QUESTION ! Enfin, elles arrivaient vers la sortie sauf que des fissures apparaissaient sur le plafond, les dépassant en même temps que tout s'effondrait au fur et à mesure. Ils n'allaient pas y arriver ... même si ils apercevaient Metsubi et Sarila devant l'entrée comme pour les attendre._

« Bon et bien ... Personne ... C'est l'heure de me montrer que tu es un homme et non un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein quoi ? Euh ? Omera ? »

« Tu m'as fait la promesse de ne jamais pleurer ... D'être fort et loyal ... envers moi et envers tes idéaux ... N'oublies jamais que ma loyauté est à toi ... Dans la vie ... Et dans la mort ... Pour moi, c'est quelque chose de bien plus précieux qu'autre chose ... »

« Tu étais le meilleur dresseur que j'ai jamais eut, Personne ! Enfin ... J'en ai eut que deux mais j'ai été très heureuse avec toi ! C'était mes meilleurs moments ! J'ai eut de la chance de te connaître et je ne le regretterai jamais ! »

_Il ne comprit que trop tard ce que cela voulait dire au moment où les lèvres des deux femmes se posèrent sur ses deux joues avant qu'il ne soit soulevé. Il fut projeté en avant, atterrissant sur Metsubi et Sarila avant que la grotte ne s'effondre. Rapidement, Fulgé cracha des flammes en direction de la roche, la faisant fondre avant que Lasty ne la gèle aussitôt. Et elles firent de même sur plusieurs mètres, des fissures apparaissant sur la roche refroidie comme si quelqu'un tentait d'en sortir._

_Lui ? Il était à quatre pattes, s'étant mis à marcher avec lenteur vers ce qui avait été l'endroit de la grotte. Tout s'était passé en un instant ... Un unique instant où son amour impossible s'était brisé. Il sentit le liquide lacrymal apparaître dans ses yeux mais il hocha violemment la tête plusieurs fois. NON ET NON !_

« Personne ... Ne ... C'est la réalité. Je suis désolée ... mais ... » _commença Rina._

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Omera ... Omera et Cassy ... Omera m'a demandé ... de ne pas pleurer ... D'être fort ... Alors je vais l'être pour elle. Je vais vraiment l'être pour elle. »

_Il n'allait pas pleurer, pas le moins du monde. Par respect pour les paroles de sa Luxray ... Pour sa mémoire ... Pour celle de Cassy aussi. Il vint déglutir, une boule dans la gorge. Il avait tellement envie ... Il voulait s'abandonner à tout cela ... Il voulait crier son désespoir mais il ne devait pas. Il ne le devait pas ... Il leva les yeux au ciel, ses yeux rubis observant celui-ci avant qu'il ne murmure :_

« Omera ... Cassy ... Je vous vengerai ... C'en est finit ... de tout ça ... De toujours attendre qu'ils arrivent sur moi. Si je n'attaque pas, je subirai à chaque fois les morts de mes proches. »

_C'était décidé ... Finit de se cacher ... Finit d'attendre ... Il ne pouvait pas quitter l'Ultime Elément comme cela ... Il ne pouvait pas ... Mais il allait partir pendant ses moments de repos ... Dorénavant, la proie allait devenir le chasseur. Assez perdu de temps. Il sentit les bras de Metsubi qui l'entouraient, l'enlaçant avec tendresse alors que des vaisseaux de l'Ultime Elément arrivaient finalement, prêts à accomplir la mission qui était déjà terminée depuis pas mal de temps._


	30. Epilogue : Tous à l'affût

**Epilogue : Tous à l'affût**

« Comment va le gamin ? Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'il sort à peine de sa chambre. Le chef nous a dit qu'il était exempté de missions pour le prochain mois. »

« Ouais mais bon ... Ca me fout les chocottes de le voir comme ça. » _répondit un soldat au second qui haussait tout simplement les épaules._

« Faut dire qu'il voulait que l'on déterre les corps mais qu'on a rien retrouvé des trois femmes qu'il cherchait ... Rien du tout ... Et pourtant, on a retiré toute la roche mais rien de rien ... Je me demande même à quoi ça sert. Bon, faut que je m'en aille sinon, ça risque de chauffer pour moi. Si celles qui l'accompagnent entendaient mes paroles ... »

_Il valait mieux alors se taire, oui ... C'était plus prudent. Et de toute façon, des morts, il y en avait tous les jours alors, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait, ça ne serait pas la dernière fois non plus._

_Assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, le jeune garçon avait les jambes repliées vers son visage. Ses deux bras serrant celles-ci contre lui, il semblait observer ses jambes sans un mot. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait un regard songeur mais plus on s'approchait, plus on voyait qu'il semblait perdu par quelque chose._

« Ce sont des monstres ... Je ne peux même pas leur donner un enterrement décent ... »

_Oui ... Il ne savait pas qui avait fait ça ... Enfin ... Plus précisément ... Mais il se doutait bien que c'était soit le culte ... soit les pokémons légendaires ennemis. Il en avait assez ... de tout ça. Dorénavant, chaque fois qu'il allait voir un pokémon légendaire, il n'allait plus poser de questions, il allait tout simplement l'attaquer. C'était l'unique chose qu'il devait avoir en tête s'il voulait mettre un terme à tout cela._

« Personne ? Je peux rentrer ... s'il te plaît ? » _demanda une voix assez faible._

« Tu le peux, Metsubi ... Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai de toute façon, hein ? Alors ... Tu peux venir quand tu veux. »

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant place à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher détourner le regard. Il murmura :_

« Tu peux me regarder ... Je ne t'en veux pas Metsubi. Ce qui devait arriver ... arriva. »

« Oui mais ... Je ... Personne ... C'est ... C'est ... » _commença t-elle à balbutier._

« Tu es une grande fille et ce n'est pas de ta faute ... mais celle de ton sang. »

_Oui mais ... Mais ... Cette balafre sous son œil droit ... Sa joue laissait voir une cicatrice moyenne. La guérison ... et ses pouvoirs n'avaient rien pu pour lui. Il s'était remis assis correctement alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui, remontant son haut pour paraître sa peau nue. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Là ... aussi ... Il y avait une vilaine balafre en diagonale sur son ventre. Si jeune et pourtant ... Il avait déjà tellement souffert. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant avec émotion contre elle._

_Ailleurs, dans un bureau, un homme aux cheveux violets lui descendant jusqu'au visage semblait lire un rapport. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses apparut subitement de l'autre côté du bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Je ne pensais pas ... vous revoir maintenant. »

« Il faut dire que tu n'étais pas facile à attraper hein ? Tu es quand même plus que doué, tu le sais ? Tu serais aussi intelligent que celui qu'Arceus a renvoyé dans les cieux. »

« Ne me comparez à aucun céleste, mère ... »

« Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer comme cela ... Gégé ... Mais c'est la stricte vérité. Mais quand même ... Créer l'Ultime Elément dans l'unique but de contrecarrer les projets de la déesse universelle. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est impossible. » _murmura Mimi avec douceur et une certaine tendresse impossible à cacher._

_L'homme s'était finalement levé, portant une tenue bien différente de celle que l'on pourrait imaginer. Tout de violet sous différentes teintes, il semblait porter un kimono qui s'ouvrait à partir du ventre, laissant voir un pantalon gris sous un pagne violet. Pourtant, malgré son étrange habit, il semblait débordé de charisme. _

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit impossible ... J'ai déjà récupéré les ADNs des trois oiseaux légendaires et quelques morceaux de peau de la première céleste qui est morte. Heureusement que les habits des trois femmes les possédaient. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire avec cela ? Tu as une idée ? Ou alors une stupidité ? »

« Maintenant que nous avons la puissance d'une créature céleste, il ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps. Je vais proposer un ultimatum à chaque légendaire que nous allons retrouver. Soit ils décident de nous rejoindre, soit ils périssent. Certains ne se laisseront pas faire mais ce n'est pas un problème. Dorénavant, ils sont tous perdus ... et leurs mises à mort vont débuter dès les prochaines années. La déesse Arceus comprendra son erreur. Et je vais commencer par vous, mère ... »

« Hum ? Par moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu vas me menacer ? »

« Je vais vous faire la proposition suivante ... Est-ce que vous voulez me suivre ou non ? Avec ou sans vous, cela ne changera rien à mes projets. » _murmura l'homme qui devait avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, tendant sa main vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, chuchotant :_

« Tu menacerais donc ta propre mère ? Ta génitrice ? Alors que tu es la chair de ma chair ? Le sang de mon sang ? Le génome de mes gènes ? »

« Je vous ai permis d'accéder à ma base secrète ... Cela fait donc preuve d'une grande estime de ma part envers vous ... Je ne renierai pas ce que je suis ... Mais si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je serai obligé de ... »

« Et bien, j'accepte ! Je sais aussi que tu as le Rédempteur avec toi ... C'est ma manière de me faire pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fait. »

_L'homme resta parfaitement immobile et stoïque avant de pousser un soupir qui semblait provenir des profondeurs de son corps. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille rigola :_

« Alors ? Soulagé visiblement hein ? Tu pensais que j'allais refuser ? Allez, avoues-le ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'avouer quelque chose dont il me semble inutile de parler à voix haute. »

« ... ... ... Dis-le sinon je te mets une fessée devant tout le monde en nous téléportant. »

_Il haussa un sourcil, fronçant aussitôt les yeux en regardant la jeune fille qui était sa mère. Elle était sérieuse ? C'était cela le pire dans cette histoire ... Il prit une profonde respiration, cherchant à se contenir avant de signaler :_

« J'avoue que cela m'aurait perturbé que je doive combattre ma mère car elle n'accepte pas d'être avec moi ... Cela rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs aux trois oiseaux légendaires qui ont perdu la leur il y a de cela une semaine. »

« C'est pas ce que je veux entendre, Gégé ! »

« Ah ... Et je n'aime pas ce prénom ridicule que vous m'avez donné, mère ... Je préfère encore mon terme pokémon qui est Mewtwo. Sinon, j'avoue que je suis soulagé de vous savoir à mes côtés. » _murmura t-il alors qu'elle tendait ses mains avec un grand sourire. Il n'aimait pas être ridicule mais comme nul ne le voyait. Il se concentra, soulevant sa mère par ses pouvoirs psychiques avant de la ramener contre lui. Il avait le visage neutre tandis qu'elle rigolait de son côté, l'homme posant ses yeux violets ailleurs en attendant que tout cela passe._

« Mais sinon ... Est-ce que cela avance tes projets, Gégé ? »

« Bien plus depuis qu'il est arrivé ... Grâce à lui et surtout aux oiseaux légendaires, en deux ans et demi, j'ai fais bien plus qu'en deux voir trois décennies. »

« Néanmoins ... Tu sais que je te surveillais ... Et ... »

« Moi-même, je n'apprécie pas cette idée. J'attendrai qu'ils soient morts avant de décider de les recréer. De toute façon, tomber face à face produirait trop de problèmes indescriptibles. »

« Tant mieux alors ... Car là, ce n'est plus une question scientifique mais d'éthique et de morale. Or, tu sais parfaitement qu'au niveau de la morale ... » _reprit la jeune fille._

« Je ferai de mon mieux à ce sujet. Je pense que cela pose un problème mais il faut être prévoyant. Je ne les sortirai qu'en cas de crise. »

« Penses aussi aux personnes qui se trouveront avec elles. Si elles ont une histoire avec ... »

_Alors là serait un autre problème mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait des projets, il les mettait en place. C'était l'unique solution pour décider d'arrêter Arceus ... Vouloir tout raser et reconstruire ... Quelle idée folle et stupide. On ne balayait pas un monde comme ça !_

_Des morceaux de verre posés sur la table de chevet. Un tube de colle à moitié ouvert, les morceaux étaient réunis maladroitement comme pour tenter de reformer une sphère bien que tout cela était devenu parfaitement inutile._

_Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur les morceaux, cherchant à espérer voir le visage du jeune garçon. Elle ... ne savait plus rien de lui ... Depuis l'instant où Metsubi s'en était pris à lui. Si elle ... Si elle lui avait fait du mal ... Alors là, pouvoir ou non, elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire ! Enfin ... Non ... Tout d'abord, elle devait sortir de cet endroit ... Mais c'était impossible ... Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement à son goût._

_Des pas s'approchaient peu à peu de sa chambre avant de s'arrêter devant sa porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore cette femme ? Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Pourtant, dès l'instant où elle commença à parler, elle comprit que ce n'était pas celle avec qui elle avait l'habitude de discuter. Non ... C'était ..._

« ARCEUS ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?! »

« Je te sens bien ... vivante pour une future morte ... Crusaé. »

« Morte ? Même pas en rêve ... Personne viendra me chercher, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui parler depuis plusieurs mois ! »

« ... ... ... Soit ... ... ... Considères que ce sont vos dernières discussions. La première pokémon céleste est morte des mains de Personne. »

« Personne ne tuerait pas une pokémon céleste sans raison ... Donc ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tuée ... C'est encore ... »

« Ce n'est pas lui ... C'est exact. Mais c'est ce que les autres pokémons célestes pensent. Or Elugabeth était très appréciée parmi ces derniers. Il faut dire qu'elle était parmi ceux qui aimeraient un monde plus calme et en paix ... Enfin, parmi les partisanes de ne rien faire au lieu de le détruire et de le reconstruire. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas la seule à penser ainsi ... » _marmonna Crusaé entre ses dents, s'étant relevée dans son lit bien qu'elle ne voyait pas la femme de l'autre côté de la porte._

« Dorénavant, je vais laisser les célestes et les terrestres agir comme ils le désirent. Ton cher Personne n'existera plus d'ici quelques temps. »

« Même pas en rêve ... Personne ne se fera pas tué de la sorte ... Et il viendra me chercher. »

« Penses-tu qu'il y arrivera dans moins de huit ans ? Car c'est ce qu'il te reste à vivre ... Je reprendrai ce qui m'appartiens et nous nous unifierons une nouvelle fois. » _murmura la voix avec une douceur lugubre. _« Oui ... Nous ne referons plus qu'une seule et unique entité. Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas partir ... Tu devrais facilement comprendre que ce côté que tu représentes est inutile ... Toi-même tu t'es laissée à la perversion de ce monde ... Tu as tué, tu t'es énervée, tu es devenue sale ... »

« Attends que je réfléchisse à ce que je veux te dire. Ah oui ! Vas te faire voir ! »

« Comme tu voudras ... partie humaine d'Arceus. »

_Voilà que les pas repartaient tandis qu'elle serrait sa couverture dans ses mains avec rage. Jamais ... Jamais ! Elle savait que Personne viendrait l'aider ! Elle savait que le jeune garçon arriverait pour venir la sauver ! Elle n'en doutait pas un instant ! Et ce n'était pas les vulgaires célestes qui allaient lui barrer le passage ! Personne ... Dans moins de huit ans ... Elle allait disparaître ? Non ... Elle ne voulait pas ... Surtout pas ... Elle voulait continuer de vivre et de vieillir ... auprès de Personne._

« Il viendra ... hein ? »

_Elle chuchotait ses mots à elle-même comme pour se rassurer. Personne viendra. Elle le savait ... Le jeune garçon ... viendra ... pour elle ... même si Metsubi était avec lui._


End file.
